El final de su mundo
by Criztal98
Summary: Secuela de "Lo que no fue Escrito" Ambos quieren respuestas, pero al entrar a aquel pueblo lo único que encuentran son más preguntas de las que ya tenían. Tienen que decidir entre seguir su destino o elegir su propio camino. Ellos son los únicos que pueden detener a el infierno congelado de la antigua aliada y amiga de sus padres... ¿Qué es lo que decidirán?
1. Prologo

**Prologo**

Hasta hace unas semanas no sabía absolutamente nada sobre mi pasado, desde que tengo memoria he estado en este lugar, no conozco a mis padres, ni siquiera sé si los tengo y si los tengo… no sé porque me dejaron abandonado en este lugar. La persona que me crío como un hijo, el padre Andrew, fue quien me conto cuando me encontraron fuera de la catedral en una noche lluviosa, fue él quien me encontró de hecho. Me dijo que habían tratado de encontrar a mis padres, pero que no había registros de mi nacimiento por ninguna parte, no había forma de saber quienes eran mis padres o porque me habían abandonado… ellos simplemente se habían esfumado de la faz de la tierra de un día para otro… o al menos hubiera preferido creer eso durante toda mi vida.

Cuando cumplí 12 años descubrí un libro extraño que, en los pensamientos del pequeño yo de 7 años, no tendría que haber estado en una iglesia… al menos si no pretendías quemarlo. Era una especie de diario de color azul con un pino con el número 3 estampado en la portada, al abrirlo encontré una especie de carta que no supe leer en ese entonces, principalmente por la letra de quien lo escribió…

\- Tyrone ¿Qué haces aquí? – deje caer el diario cuando Andrew me descubrió, el parecía sorprendido de que tuviera eso en mis manos – Por la Santisima Virgen… ¿Dónde encontraste esto?

\- …

No dije nada, tenia miedo que me fuera a regañar a pesar de que nunca lo había hecho. Mi "padre adoptivo" siempre había sido muy comprensivo conmigo, me educo con cariño y paciencia por 15 años, y aquel día no había sido la excepción. Ese día me explico sobre ese libro, sobre como lo habían encontrado junto a mi el día en que me dejaron frente a la catedral y algo sobre lo que estaba escrito dentro de este… Realmente no me revelo mucho, aunque me dijo que me lo quedara y que yo mismo lo leyera cuando estuviera preparado.

Fue así como descubrí las investigaciones de mi padre biológico (o madre…) a lo largo del tiempo, al principio me centre únicamente en leer la nota introductoria del diario, esta no decía mucho… remarcaba algunos lugares que había encontrado junto con alguien (cuyo nombre estaba tachado) en un pueblo en Oregón llamado "Gravity Falls". Habían muchas cosas en ese diario escritas en códigos que logre descifrar con el paso del tiempo.

Mientras que mi investigación me acercaba cada vez más a saber sobre mis verdaderos padres, estar en la iglesia donde me había criado y saber que cuando creciera tendría que abandonarla me llenaba de terror. Fue cuando cumplí 12 años cuando decidí que entraría al seminario para convertirme en sacerdote, nadie se opuso a ello… Una parte de mi vida me acercaba a la verdad que había "buscado" desde que tenia memoria la otra parte sabía que era mejor no conocer la verdad…

\- ¿Qué haras? – me pregunto una noche Peter, mi mejor amigo dentro del seminario desde que habíamos iniciado unos años atrás – Digo… en Gravity Falls encontraras las respuestas que buscas.

\- Pero tal vez será mejor que no sean resueltas – dije en un susurro cerrando el diario de mi progenitor que había estado estudiando desde hacía mucho tiempo atrás – no lo sé… creo que me aterra saber la verdad al final, con todo lo que esta escrito en este diario… y como se detiene abruptamente… algo tuvo que suceder para que ellos hayan dejado las investigaciones a medias… tal vez ni siquiera estén vivos ahora.

\- En eso tienes razón…

\- Sin embargo… viajar a este pueblo puede que me ayude a encontrar las respuestas que busco y, quien sabe, tal vez logre conocer la razón por la que me abandonaron – suspire tirando el diario al escritorio de madera que se encontraba frente a la ventana – Señor, no sé que hacer…

\- Creo que deberías viajar – la vos de Andrew nos sorprendió a ambos, él casi siempre entraba en las habitaciones de la mayoría de seminaristas a dar las buenas noches, ciertamente ya era muy tarde – Conocer tus orígenes, saber de donde vienes para estar seguro a donde quieres ir… Además, hijo mío… tu y yo sabemos que aun hay algo con tus padres biológicos que tienes que arreglar ¿cierto?

\- No lo niego – sonreí – no quiero guardarles rencor… pero no saber porque me abandonaron…

\- Tal vez el viaje te de las respuestas que necesitas para perdonarlos.

"Perdonar a mis padres", ese era el único obstáculo que tenia para seguir con mi vida… no sabía porque me habían abandonado, no sabía lo que significaba este diario en si… la ignorancia hacía quienes habían sido mis padres era algo que me molestaba desde que era niño.

Teniendo la oportunidad de responder a mis preguntas en mis manos, era algo que no podía ignorar… En ese momento pensé que Dios me estaba dando una señal, que lo mejor era viajar a Gravity Falls para conocer el pasado de mi familia biológica, estaba tan emocionado con ello que olvide por completo que, a veces, las _trampas_ del demonio se disfrazan como grandes oportunidades… ¿Qué mejor frase podría usar en este caso? Bendita ironía.

 **Continuara…**

Hola gente hermosa del mundo mundial!

Bueno... aquí traigo la continuación y final definitivo de LQNFE *Leyna y Soul sueltan confetí* yei! Bueno... la verdad es que he tenido unos problemas para escribir esta continuación porque... bueno... digamos que he borrado y vuelto a hacer esta "introducción" desde 0 como tres veces hasta que este me convenció... Pero aquí viene el otro problema: no sé quien narrara la historia completa...

Desde que inicie pensé en hacer una narración omnisciente para así narrar también lo que hace Leyna (punto a favor) pero esta narración incluye conocer todo acerca de TODOS los personajes... y eso me daria un poco de dolor de cabeza... luego pensé en que Tanya narrara y llegue a la conclusión que, ya que ella se ha criado dentro de Gravity Falls y en medio de la guerra contra Leyna, ella daría más protagonismo a los personajes originales (punto a favor) pero que haría la trama sosa porque no le interesaría las razones de los hermanos (punto en contra) y luego pensé en Tyrone, pues él sera el protagonista en gran parte de la historia y así podría hacer la trama más emotiva (punto a favor) pero les daria el protagonismo completo, cosa que no quiero (punto en contra)... al final... decidí que voy a variar las narraciones como resulte favorable.

Otra cosa es que cambiare un par de cositas del trailer y/o epilogo... si recuerdan el epilogo, la amiga de Astrid, Kim, iba a viajar con ella... ¡pues al diablo con Kimberly! Era un personaje tan molesto que quise matarla desde el primer capitulo . Por otro lado, Mabel, Ripper, Ford y Candy seran quienes hayan sido capturados por Leyna, necesito a Soul para la historia y hasta ahora me doy cuenta -.-" Por ultimo, este prologo es solo como... regalo y para que vean que no lo he olvidado :3 aun así quiero terminar el fic primero, con todo este relajo que me hice ya lo he hecho y deshecho como cinco veces XD tengo escenas individuales tiradas por toda mi bendita casa.

Una ultima cosita; la historia comenzara cuando Tanya ya los ha llevado al refugio porque narrar cuando ellos entran a Gravity Falls ha sido lo que más dolor de cabeza me ha dado x.x, Tyrone narrara un poco de esto, pero no dejare la escena porque siento que hace mucho relleno. Pero bien... espero que les haya gustado esta pequeña introducción ;D nos leemos pronto!


	2. Primer día

**Primer día**

En el momento en que vi esa _muralla_ impidiendo el paso hacía el pueblo, esa muralla invisible que yo sentía más no podía ver, como el espeso bosque rodeaba al pueblo y simplemente me decía _aléjate_ , a pesar de que fuera de ese bosque podría cocinar un huevo frito sobre una piedra, el estar cerca de ese bosque me hacía sentir frío… Simplemente no me daba la bienvenida para entrar… Y la chica que de repente se encontraba a mi lado tampoco era bien recibida.

Cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron tanto ella como yo quedamos sorprendidos… como podíamos leer la mente del otro y a la vez no, como sentíamos conocernos de toda la vida cuando era la primera vez que nos encontrábamos. Cuando le hable por primera vez las palabras salieron de mi boca por si solas.

\- ¿Quién eres? – Pregunto, como si no conociera la respuesta, el diario que tenia en mis manos comenzó a arder de alguna forma, ella también lo sentía – ¿De donde sacaste ese diario?

\- Creo que… buscamos las mismas respuestas, Astrid – le llame dejando que las palabras salieran por mi boca, encontrarme con mi hermana fue como si nos hubiéramos encontrado después de separarnos por un par de minutos, tan casual… tan familiar…

\- Puedes apostar por eso, Tyrone – ella también lo sabía, sonrío – Pero… creo que primero tendremos que entrar a este lugar.

\- No parece que seamos bienvenidos – dije tocando la corteza de un árbol.

\- ¿Se conocen? – pregunto Peter, incluso había olvidado que estaba ahí… bueno… siempre me olvido de que Peter cuando salimos… o cuando estamos en clase… soy un pésimo amigo.

\- Es la primera vez que nos vemos – respondimos ambos al mismo tiempo.

\- No preguntare más.

Creo que Peter se había acostumbrado a que las cosas extrañas pasaban solo cuando yo estaba cerca. Agradecí que no hiciera preguntas, Astrid simplemente sonrío mientras hacía el mismo gesto que yo, colocar su mano en la corteza de un árbol que estaba cerca… Lo que sucedió después, es difícil de explicar con lo rápido que sucedió.

Cuando recupere el sentido, nos encontrábamos en una especie de refugio en algún lugar bajo Gravity Falls. Las explicaciones de la chica, que más tarde conocería como Tanya Gleeful, no habían sido nada claras desde el momento en que nos salvo hasta llegar a ese lugar… Tanya no tenia el don de explicar una situación de forma clara o concisa, solia irse por las ramas y terminar hablando de mil cosas diferentes sin llegar a un punto.

\- Entonces… ¿Qué hacemos aquí? – volvió a preguntar Astrid en cierto momento de la conversación con Tanya – por favor… al grano.

\- Están aquí porque seguramente no quieren morir congelados o comidos por un monstruo.

\- Creo que ella se refería la otra razón de porque nos trajiste aquí – hablo Peter, al parecer Tanya no le había puesto mucha atención a la presencia de mi amigo desde que habíamos entrado aquí.

\- Oh… eso… Es una larga historia y no soy la indicada para contarlo – respondió, Tanya no nos dio detalles sobre nada del asunto principal de porque estábamos aquí, del porque ella se veía tan aliviada de que Astrid y yo hubiéramos "regresado" a Gravity Falls – papá dijo que descansaran por esta noche, mañana él les explicara todo…

\- ¿¡Mañana!? – grito Astrid – Oye, muy agradecida porque nos salvaste, pero no te conocemos y no sabemos nada de lo que sucede aquí ¿Quieres que durmamos tranquilos pensando en que locura puede suceder mientras dormimos?

\- Vamos, Astrid… lo peor que puede pasar es que nos corten en pedacitos durante la noche y vendan nuestra carne por onza en el mercado negro para preparar comida chica barata – bromee mirando hacia ella, a muchos les molestaba mi "oscuro" sentido del humor, pero a Astrid parecía encantarle – necesitamos descansar, es mejor que esperemos a mañana como ella dice.

\- Para ser un santito tienes un sentido del humor interesante – se burlo ahora ella mientras sonreía – esta bien… confiaremos en ti, niña…

Tanya no dijo nada más, simplemente sonrío antes de salir de la habitación e ir a quien sabe que lugar. Astrid se despidió de nosotros igualmente… habíamos tenido un viaje largo (más ella que nosotros por lo que había entendido más adelante cuando hable con ella por primera vez) y realmente necesitábamos descansar esa noche. De alguna forma no estaba preocupado por lo que pudiera suceder en este lugar… al menos dentro del refugio algo me decía que estábamos a salvo.

Para mi así fue como termino mi primer día en Gravity Falls, seguía siendo yo mismo… al menos eso era lo que yo pensaba cuando caí dormido en la habitación donde Tanya nos había dejado. Pero esa noche comenzaría el cambio, pues esa misma noche tuve un sueño interesante… al parecer esa maldición de la "clarividencia" de Dipper había sido algo que yo herede y no me había dado cuenta hasta esa noche.

*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*

Tanya camino por los pasillos del refugio donde había prácticamente crecido… a pesar de que parte de su niñez la vivió en Reverse Falls hubo un momento en la historia en la que sus padres le dijeron que regresarían a Gravity Falls.

¿Regresar? ¿Por qué? Se preguntó ella ese primer día en que se lo dijeron, pero no obtuvo respuesta realmente, simplemente regresaron… A partir de ese momento ella fue testigo de la lucha que se libraba contra la dictadora de esa dimensión y en ese momento entendió la razón de sus padres para "regresar".

\- Listo, deben de estar descansando ahora – dijo a su papá, William Cipher, mientras este se encontraba preparando algunos remedios con hierbas como antes de convertirse en demonio hacía, Tanya sonrío – tu también deberías ir a dormir, papá.

\- Soy un demonio, no necesito descansar – negó el peli celeste mirando a su hija. Will no había cambiado nada desde que ella nació, ni siquiera _aquel_ acontecimiento le había hecho cambiar… aunque tal vez ahora Will era diferente de una forma que nadie comprendía – eres tu la que debería de ir a dormir… tuviste una dura semana.

\- Estoy bien, yo también soy un demonio después de todo…

\- No, eres mitad humana…

Ella no había heredado casi ninguna de las habilidades por parte de su papá, por el contrario, había heredado varías de las habilidades de hechicero de su padre, Roderick Gleeful. Pero eso no le hacía ser menos humana que su padre o su tía… además de la capacidad de teletrasportarse y el mindscape no había nada en ella para que pudieran llamarla "demonio de las ilusiones".

\- Entonces… ¿Qué sucederá ahora? – pregunto Tanya sentándose junto a Will, este la miro con la interrogante, ella comprendió la pregunta no formulada – Sobre Astrid y Tyrone.

\- Ellos tienen que decidir que hacer – Tanya iba a decir algo – no podemos obligarlos a ser algo que no han sido por 15 años, Tanya… aunque eso signifique seguir en esta lucha inútil contra Leyna…

\- ¿No te parece que es demasiado aun viniendo de ti? ¡Los necesitamos para salvar este pueblo!

\- No es… no es correcto obligar a alguien a salvar algo con lo que no tiene relación… menos cuando sabes que ellos podrían morir, Bill y Dipper trataron de salvarlos, no pienso traicionar a mi hermano de esta forma y simplemente arriesgar las vidas de sus hijos por un motivo egoísta.

\- ¡Pero no es egoísta! ¡Nos salvaría a todos y…!

\- Y seríamos libre a cambio del posible sacrificio de ellos dos ¿cierto? – No respondió – ve a dormir… mañana hablaremos de esto con todos los involucrados presentes.

\- No es justo…

\- La vida nunca ha sido justa, por existimos los demonios…

Se fue, molesta por la forma de pensar de Will. Ella había visto todo lo que habían sacrificado ellos por Gravity Falls, por esas dos personas que ella no había conocido pero que parecían tan importantes para todos, por una esperanza que ahora estaba en sus manos y no pensaban dejar si era necesario… Eran pensamientos egoístas, pero a Tanya no le importaba lo que sucediera con sus primos mientras que su familia estuviera a salvo.

 **Continuara…**

Hola gente hermosa del mundo mundial!

Sé que muchos estan que me quieren linchar por no haber publicado esto desde hace siglos... y la verdad es que planeaba comenzar a subir este fic a principios de febrero (porque, como dije en un comentario, tengo un especial para april fools... y no XD no es la típica de "se cancela el fic")... el problema surgió cuando la nación del fuego ataco (y por "nación del fuego" me refiero a los catedráticos universitarios)... de hecho en los momentos que escribo esta nota estoy almorzando (5:30 p.m) despues de pasar todo el día estudiando y aun tengo más trabajo pendiente...

Así que, en general, voy a estar publicando capítulos una vez cada mil años... no voy a estar publicando con la misma frecuencia, tal vez una semana si otra si y nueve no (exagerando un poco). Pero bien... como habrán notado ya con este capitulo esta segunda temporada tendra una narración un poco diferente a la usual que suelo usar... y es que quiero centrar la narración en tres personajes: Tyrone, Tanya y Leyna. Igual... los capítulos se dividirán en días, cada capitulo seran 24 horas resumindas desde cualquier punto de vista así que un capitulo puede terminar abrupta mente si pasan de las 12:00 a.m. tengo mis razones para hacer esto y ya las veran.

Pero bueno... siempre termino alargando mis notas, así que no los molesto más y nos leemos pronto!


	3. Segundo día (Parte I)

**Segundo día (Parte I)**

Leyna repasaba los movimientos de Tanya Gleeful y los gemelos Cipher-Pines de la tarde anterior, ellos no eran una amenaza… al menos no por ahora, tal vez ni siquiera llegaran a serlo, pensó ella mientras jugaba con un pluma algo mordisqueada entre sus dedos… tenía que abandonar esa costumbre de morder las plumas hasta romperlas mientras pensaba algún día, pero ese día no sería hoy. Dejo todo lo que tenía donde estaban y camino hacía donde se encontraba su colección, todos sus "amigos" atrapados en burbujas de pensamiento de las que no podían escapar.

\- No estas segura de eso – dijo aquella molesta voz, Leyna giro para ver a su compañera, ella simplemente sonrío orgullosa – tu poder aún tiene límites… tu misma no has querido romper las cadenas que aun te atan a tu humanidad.

\- Si pudiera lo haría – dijo Leyna tomando asiento en un sofá de color terracota que se encontraba frente a su colección – No puedo salir de Gravity Falls y buscar a mi ágape como si nada…

\- Podrías hacerlo… incluso eso haría que esta prisión helada cubriera todo el mundo ¿Acaso no queremos eso?

\- Lo tengo todo bajo control… una vez que elimine a esos dos niños todo será más fácil.

\- Excusas baratas, amiga mía…

\- Tal vez lo sean… pero una vez que esos niños hayan desaparecido del mapa será todo más fácil, no habrá nada que pueda detener nuestros planes.

La persona que estaba junto a Leyna no dijo nada, el silencio volvía a reinar en aquel palacio de hielo, era tal el silencio que, a veces, podía imaginar que escuchaba lo que sucedía dentro de las esferas de pensamiento que se encontraban encadenadas al techo y el suelo, podía escuchar como _alguien_ deseaba salir, como se negaba a creer en la hermosa ilusión que esta esfera le mostraba… el maldito silencio, lo odiaba.

\- Creo que estoy comenzando a volverme loca – susurro tratando de romper ese silencio al menos por un segundo – Solo un poco más… eso es lo que necesito… paciencia…

*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*

Fue cuando conocí a Will Cipher que entendí muchas cosas.

Will era diferente a como me lo había imaginado la primera vez que lo vi. Era muy maternal con nosotros desde el primer momento en que lo vimos, incluso Astrid llego a bajar la guardia al poco tiempo en que Will hablo con nosotros. No se presentó como nuestro tío, de hecho, no menciono nada de eso hasta el tercer o cuarto día, se presentó simplemente como William Cipher, papá de Tanya.

\- ¿Cipher? – pregunto Astrid cuando Will se presentó la mañana de nuestro segundo día en Gravity Falls – ¿No se llama Gleeful?

\- N-no – negó algo nervioso, luego sonrío – mi nombre es Cipher… pero eso es una larga historia que preferiría no hablar hasta más tarde.

\- Está bien – interrumpí antes de que Astrid o Peter preguntaran algo más – no es necesario que nos lo cuente si no quiere.

\- No es que _no quiera_ hacerlo – dijo haciendo énfasis en las palabras, realmente no quería hacerlo, Will era el único ser en aquel refugio que no quería obligarnos a Astrid y a mí a salvar Gravity Falls, a diferencia de los otros que simplemente nos miraban como los salvadores de aquel pueblo al que ni siquiera pertenecíamos, del que ni siquiera habíamos sabido algo hasta hacía un par de días, Will entendía que nosotros no le debíamos nada a aquel pueblo y, si estábamos ahí, era por motivos personales – Es solo que… no creo que sea tiempo de hacerlo aun… me parece correcto que ustedes dos conozcan la situación en la que nos encontramos antes de darles la información más importante… no sé si me explico.

\- Realmente no sabemos mucho sobre la situación – continuo Astrid.

\- De hecho, no sabemos nada… – continuo Peter – tal vez podría empezar por decirnos donde estamos.

\- Eso será después del desayuno – nos sonrío – además… es necesario que conozcan a los demás.

Will Cipher y otra "persona" que conoceríamos en el refugio durante esta semana iban a ser los únicos dos que no nos "obligasen" a salvar Gravity Falls… era comprensible, ambos habían perdido a los seres que más amaban en este universo (y tal vez en otros igual) por culpa de esta situación… por razones completamente diferentes que llegaban a ser la misma ninguno de los dos quería obligarnos, pero al mismo no iban a interferir en nuestra elección.

Aunque Soul iba a ayudarme a guiar mi camino como lo que yo era en ningún momento deseo que escogiéramos salvar Gravity Falls, cuando le vi la primera vez note aquello… Soul era muy diferente a lo que pronto sabía que era Leyna, de hecho, Soul se convirtió en una "figura paternal" en el momento en el que lo conocí ese mismo día en el comedor del refugio. No quisiera describir mi encuentro con los otros, simplemente fue algo… incomodo.

\- Ahí estas Will – dijo una mujer rubia de cabello corto, llevaba un pantalón de caza beige, botas de correas cafés y una blusa morada, Pacifica NorthWest, ese era el nombre con el que se presentaría después – Dot y yo estuvimos buscándote, necesitamos que nos ayudes a…

\- Pacifica – trato de detenerla Will – No…

\- ¿Son ellos? – pregunto mirándonos a Astrid – Ellos son…

\- Hablemos con Dot primero – le detuvo Will poniéndose entre ella y nosotros – por favor… sabes tan bien como yo que…

\- Creo que tú no entiendes la situación como yo lo hago, Will.

\- Ellos no saben nada sobre este mundo… Bill trato de…

\- ¡El idiota de tu hermano nos condenó a todos!

\- Disculpen – interrumpió Astrid – pero… por aquí no entendemos un cara** lo que están diciendo… seria agradable que nos dieran una explicación sobre que mier** está ocurriendo en este lugar.

" _Esta sí que es hija de Bill_ " Esos fueron los pensamientos que logre escuchar de alguien que pasaba por aquel lugar luego de que Astrid hablase… mucho después descubriría que Astrid tenía mucho más de Bill de lo que incluso ellos mismos habían llegado a conocer. Por el contrario, yo no parecía ser su hijo… claro… si no fuera por aquellos pequeños detalles que me convertían en una pieza esencial…

Cuando todos descubrieran aquello yo simplemente hubiera deseado, tal vez, será más como Astrid y simplemente poder quedarme al margen de toda la situación…

\- Debo estar del lado de Will cuando te dice que es mejor permanecer alejados en estos momentos – interrumpió una tercera persona, un hombre que se miraba un poco más mayor que Pacifica y Will, cabello negro algo llevado al morado y que jugaba haciendo girar un paraguas en su mano – Por ahora… es mejor que dejes las cosas así, Pacifica… e imagino que nuestros invitados han de tener hambre, ¿cierto?

\- De hecho…

\- Nos gustaría más tener respuestas primero – interrumpió Astrid a Peter… ella seguramente no destacaba por ser paciente – así que… ¿Qué tal si sueltan toda la sopa y nos ahorramos la mi**** que ustedes están tratando de hacer que nos traguemos? Porque no me creo ni pu** palabra que ustedes dicen…

\- Todo a su momento y lugar, jovencita – hablo el hombre de cabello purpura – por cierto… soy Dot Pixies.

\- ¿Cómo el de Shingeki no Kyojin?

\- Si… me lo han comentado varias veces… - no entendía de que rayos hablaban – Pero… dejando de un lado la poca imaginación de la persona que me dio mi nombre… sería mejor que pasáramos al comedor, deben de tener hambre.

\- No nos cambie…

\- Si, la tenemos – le interrumpí a Astrid antes de que volviera a insistir en el tema que, claramente, parecía que no querían contarnos, por el momento – gracias…

Dot no dijo nada más, Will había tenido que llevar lejos a Pacifica para que ella tampoco insistiera en el tema. Mientras caminábamos por los pasillos hacía el comedor me di cuenta que era un poco más de medio día ¿Cuánto habíamos dormido realmente?

\- No prestes atención a los relojes – escuche hablar a Dot después de un tiempo – el tiempo está detenido en este lugar… ese reloj ha estado así por 15 años…

\- ¿No han intentado cambiarle la batería? – pregunto Peter… ¡Brillante idea, Peter! ¡A nadie más que a ti se le hubiera ocurrido tal brillante idea! (siento ser sarcástico… parece que es parte de mi naturaleza a veces).

\- ¿Crees que esa porquería seguiría detenida en la misma maldita hora si fueran las baterías? – pregunto Dot, parecía molesto… claro… Dot odiaba las preguntas obvias, suspiro – Imagino que no se han percatado de sus relojes, ¿cierto? Móviles, relojes de pulsera… todo… cuando entras en Gravity Falls el tiempo se detiene, nos encontramos en un lugar aislado del tiempo y el espacio, mientras que para ustedes han pasado 15 años para nosotros aquí dentro no ha pasado ni un solo día desde…

Se detuvo, tanto al hablar como al caminar.

Las palabras que soltó después fue únicamente para indicarnos que nos encontrábamos frente al comedor, luego de eso se despidió y camino lejos hacía quien sabe dónde. No deje que ni Astrid ni Peter siguieran insistiendo… a diferencia de ellos yo tenía ese "algo" que me decía que no quería conocer la verdad… al menos no por ahora. Quería seguir pensando que era humano, quería creer que lo era aunque desde que era muy pequeño sabía que había algo que estaba mal conmigo.

A pesar de las muchas veces que le pregunte al Padre este nunca me dijo nada… Andrew me guardaba más secretos de los que yo podría imaginar, aun no sé si creer que él buscaba protegerme de la verdad o si simplemente era un deseo egoísta…

Tal vez un poco de ambas.

*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*

Soul no era el Santo de Devoción de nadie en aquel lugar.

Había sido secuestrado por Leyna casi al principio de aquella batalla y había regresado hacía apenas poco tiempo (si se le podía llamar así) al refugio. Pacifica y Ford continuaban pensando que la presencia del Atlante era una trampa por parte de la demonio de las nieves, tal vez era eso o la simple ira que tenían al saber que Soul había logrado "escapar" pero que Stan, Dipper y Mabel continuaban en manos de Leyna, fuera como fuera, para Soul esto daba igual.

Caminaba por los pasillos del refugio mientras pensaba en diferentes cosas… ya sentía que era una pérdida de tiempo pensar en cómo salir de aquella situación, Leyna no podía salir del campo de magia que rodeaba Gravity Falls, ese campo que, a la vez, le daba mayor poder.

Ambos sabían que si Leyna destruía esa barrera sus propios poderes se verían afectados, a diferencia de Bill que cuando trato de volver loco ese universo, ella no tenía aliado alguno… ella solo tenía sus poderes como mestiza y lo restante que había logrado conseguir al derrotar al Lucifer de aquella dimensión. Tenía dos opciones;

1.- Arriesgarse y muy posiblemente ser derrotada hasta por el más ligero resfriado que seguramente cogería por la maldita era del hielo que ella misma había creado.

2.- Esperar que milagrosamente su Ágape apareciera por aquella puerta (que actualmente Soul miraba siendo la del comedor del refugio mientras tomaba un poco de té) y asesinarlo cruelmente mientras reía y bailaba sobre su cadáver tomando su sangre en copa de plata…

Ok… tal vez se había pasado con lo del cadáver… Leyna no era tan sádica, él si…

Suspiro mientras miraba la puerta, esperando a que Candy apareciera junto a Rebeca y la comida que ya no sabía si era el desayuno, almuerzo o cena, no había dormido desde hacía una semana, era normal que no supiera ni donde se encontraba sentado. Escucho que la puerta se abría, rogando que fuera su novia y la hija de Mabel.

Pero no fue así…

Cuando Soul vio pasar a los tres adolescentes recién llegados al refugio tuvo la misma reacción que cualquier persona cuerda tiene al ver algo que no cree posible; escupió el té sobre Dot que también entraba.

\- ¡¿Qué Mierdas te pasa ahora, Soratres!? – grito Dot empapado de té… y saliva… pero mayormente té – tienes la cara de haber visto un fantasma.

\- Creo que lo hago – susurro mirando a los adolescentes.

Al parecer… la segunda opción era la correcta.

 **Continuara…**

Hola gente hermosa del mundo mundial!

No estaba muerta andaba de paranda XD ok no ;-; de hecho... he tenido el peor mes que un ser humano podría desear... más o menos... pero si me pongo a contar mis pato aventuras entonces tendré que crear otro fic sobre mi vida y no soy buena escribiendo tragi-comedia(?)

Bueno... después de muuuucho tiempo, aquí traigo el segundo capitulo de esta segunda temporada n.n, tengo que mencionar que es probable (casi seguro) que esta sea corta, tengo planeado solo narrar como 15 días, aunque algunos días me los saltare y otros estaran divididos en dos partes (como el día 2). Otra cosa con la narración XD como Tyrone es quien narra entonces él censura las "malas" palabras (de hecho hice una broma para mi misma en esa parte donde Astrid gritaba "Deja de censurar mis pu*** grocerias hijo de *****!" pero la quite porque estaba raro que Astrid supiera que su hermano estaba narrando la historia XD)

Y bueno... no los entretengo más, actualizare más seguido ahora que estoy de vacaciones /._./ y... gracias por seguir leyendo, espero que les haya gustado y nos leemos pronto!


	4. Segundo día (Parte II)

**Segundo día (parte II)**

El desayuno había sido lo más tranquilo de su mañana… no… la verdad no…

Después de escupirle a Dot en la cara tuvo que pasar el desayuno en una esquina en silencio mientras que todos iban llegando poco a poco, gracias a la llegada de su QUERIDISIMA Pacifica Northwest que, por supuesto, le tenía tanta estima que cualquier día podría matarlo con una almohada mientras duerme… o bañarlo en agua bendita si no fuera porque casi toda el agua del pueblo estaba completamente congelada… no recordaba la última vez que había agradecido tanto ver a Pacifica.

Pacifica culpaba a Soul por la desaparición de Mabel, quien no, Mabel había sido quien salvo a Soul el día en el que él había logrado "escapar" de la prisión de Leyna… aún seguían sin entender como había sido posible que él escapara. De hecho incluso él seguía preguntándose cómo había "escapado", había un lapso de su memoria que se encontraba borroso… no recordaba nada de lo que había sucedido desde que había ido a hablar con Leyna, solo recordaba entrar al bosque y luego ver a Mabel frente suya preocupada…

Recordaba perfectamente como había preguntado a la Pines sobre que había sucedido y como esta le contó que había estado desaparecido por mucho tiempo, por meses o años, no lo sabía realmente. Antes de que ellos pudieran regresar una tormenta de nieve los detuvo en el camino… Ni siquiera Soul sabía que había ocurrido esa vez, Stan y Mabel habían desaparecido ese día, Soul y Dot regresaron al refugio sin saber que había sucedido. Tal vez fue solo paranoia de parte de Pacifica, pero ella comenzó a sospechar que los dos demonios tenían alguna clase de conspiración con Leyna… Pacifica no confiaba en Soul ni en Dot, de hecho, ella no confiaba en ninguno de los demonios que los acompañaban dentro del refugio.

\- ¿Todo bien, tío Soul? – la voz de Tanya detrás de él – parece como si acabaras de ver un fantasma.

\- Puede que haya sido así – suspiro volviendo la vista a la pared ¿Desde cuando una pared se le hacía más interesante? – Lo siento… la llegada de esos tres resulto… inesperada…

\- Oh – suspiro simplemente Tanya antes de sentarse en el suelo, junto a Soul – entonces… ¿Ya conociste a…?

\- Espero que no estes planeando lo que supongo estas planeando, Tanya – advirtió Soul sin ver a la adolescente todavía – ellos deben decidir por su propia cuenta… y, sinceramente, si yo estuviera en sus zapatos… abandonaría este lugar lo antes posible.

\- ¿¡Qué!?

\- Lo siento, pero es la verdad… sabes mejor que otros que ellos podrían ser la respuesta a nuestros problemas… como podrían simplemente provocar que todo empeorase. Sinceramente; si tu un día llegaras a un pueblo del que ni siquiera tenías conocimiento y te dijeran que eres la última esperanza de este ¿arriesgarías tu vida para salvarlo?

\- ¡Claro que lo haría, yo…!

\- No sabes lo que dices – interrumpió – No puedes ponerte en los zapatos de otros tan fácilmente… piensa en la pregunta que te hice y responde cuando tengas la respuesta verdadera.

Soul tenía sus razones para desear que la respuesta fuese negativa. A diferencia de muchos en aquel refugio, él sabía mucho más de porque Leyna estaba haciendo lo que hacía, no la justificaba… no había justificación para destruir las vida de muchos…

Giro en uno de los pasillos y ahí, parado en medio de este, deteniendo su camino, se encontraba quien recordaba era el gemelo mayor, Tyrone… al parecer ahora tenia una explicación que dar a aquel niño. Suerte que Tyrone había heredado gran parte del carácter de Dipper y no lo imprudente de Bill… bueno… Dipper también era imprudente a veces.

\- ¿Se te ofrece algo? – fue la pregunta que hizo.

*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*

Estaba pasando por el pasillo donde se encontraban Soul y Tanya hablando justo en el momento en el que Soul dijo aquello… Dot aun evitaba que nosotros nos enterásemos de cualquier cosa que estuviera sucediendo, pero tras escuchar aquello mi curiosidad por fin despertó.

\- ¿Se te ofrece algo? – pregunto, no parecía sorprendido.

\- Una explicación – suspire sin dejar de mirar a Soul – Dot… no quiere decirnos nada… pero dudo que puedas ocultarme más cosas con aquella explicación que le diste a Tanya…

\- Puedo decirte algo… pero te aseguro que no serán cosas que hubieras deseado saber.

\- Comienzo a tener el presentimiento que nada de lo que voy a saber aquí me gustara.

\- Bueno… si es así, te recomiendo que salgas de aquí.

Soul al principio parecía como si se reusaba a darme información, parecía que no quería que Astrid y yo estuviéramos ahí, pero tenia sus razones…

\- Eres Soratres ¿cierto?

\- Puedes llamarme Soul si quieres.

\- Soul… ¿por qué eres el único que parece que se rehúsa a que estemos aquí?

\- No es eso… simplemente preferiría evitar que te obligaran a ti y a tu hermana a hacer algo a lo que ustedes tienen el derecho de negarse… Créeme, Tyrone, es mejor que no sea yo o Pacifica quienes les expliquen la situación… mucho menos Tanya… por ahora, es mejor que no escuches nada de lo que ellas dos o yo podamos decirte acerca de lo que ocurre en este pueblo, nosotros estamos muy entrelazados con los acontecimientos como para que podamos darles una guía adecuada.

\- N-no me parece que lo estés…

\- Suelo parecer el villano… al menos hasta que se revela el verdadero villano… mientras tanto… ya me acostumbre a que todos me odien.

No dijo nada más, continuo caminando en dirección opuesta a donde yo iba. Al parecer solo podía esperar a que alguien me explicara que sucedía en aquel lugar.

.

.

.

Peter paso la tarde preguntando cosas al aire, Astrid tratando de conseguir información por su cuenta (descubrí que mi gemela perdida era muy buena hackeando y robando cosas, Dot paso horas buscando sus llaves por culpa de ella) y yo, simplemente me senté a terminar de leer el libro que llevaba en mi mochila. A diferencia de ellos, y tras la charla con Soul, había decidido que era mejor permanecer en la ignorancia hasta que alguien nos dijera algo.

\- Chicos – llamo Will una vez Peter y Astrid se habían rendido de darle sentido a algo – ne-necesitamos hablar con ustedes… ¿Pueden acompañarme al salón?

\- ¡Al fin! – exclamo Astrid.

\- No sé que tan buena idea es… festejar esto – susurre guardando mi libro.

\- Sea lo que sea al menos tendremos idea de que sucede aquí – hablo Peter caminando, Will lo detuvo en la puerta – ¿Eh?

\- L-lo siento, Peter… pero… esto es algo que… es solo entre Astrid, Tyrone y nosotros…

\- ¿¡Qué!?

\- Prometo que te pondré al día – reí palmeando la espalda de mi amigo, él simplemente suspiro – tranquilo… lee algo mientras nosotros regresamos.

\- A menos que sea la etiqueta del Shampoo… no tengo nada…

\- Traigo una biblia en mi mochila – giro los ojos – y toda la saga de Harry Potter en la Kindle…

\- Eso suena mejor…

Vi como Peter se alejaba para revisar mi mochila, suspire antes de seguir a Will y Astrid fuera de la habitación por el pasillo hacía la sala comunal.

\- ¿En serio llevas una biblia en tu mochila? – me pregunto Will, parecía curioso.

\- Me la regalo mi "padre" en mi cumpleaños – dibuje las comillas en el aire, a pesar de lo mucho que quería a Andrew no podía llamarlo padre realmente, él me había criado como su hijo… pero siempre guardo esa distancia entre nosotros, él me llamaba "hijo" como a todos los fieles y yo le llamaba "Andrew" la mayor parte de las veces – Siempre la llevo conmigo… es… algo especial.

\- Más impresionante aun; ¿Tienes una Kindle? – Astrid parecía confundida – ¿Y Harry Potter?

\- No vivía en una caverna, Astrid… que creciera en un monasterio no significa que me la haya pasado de rodillas rezando durante 15 años…

\- Bueno… ciertamente no puedo decir lo mismo – gruño ella – los 7 años que estuve en ese orfanato fueron los peores, la madre superiora no dejaba ni siquiera que nos leyeran un cuento para niños porque decía que eran cosas del diablo.

Will comenzó a reír disimuladamente, Astrid no lo noto, yo simplemente lo ignore mientras que continuaba con mi discusión con Astrid. Ella no había hablado mucho sobre su pasado la "noche" anterior, me había contado rápidamente que había crecido en un orfanato cristiano por 7 años en el que eran DEMASIADO estrictos (Por amor a Dios… que todas las tardes encontraba a Andrew y otros sacerdotes del monasterio viendo una telenovela junto con el director mientras que yo leía cualquier cosa que pudiera sacar de la biblioteca de la otra calle), luego había sido adoptada por un matrimonio de buena posición económica a la que no le importaba mucho lo que su hija adoptiva hiciera… Incluso menciono algo sobre que "la habían adoptado como un trofeo, rescataban de la calle a una pobre niña huérfana para darle una vida llena de comodidades inútiles".

Creo que las diferentes circunstancias en las que habíamos crecido fueron las razones por las que Astrid y yo teníamos diferentes puntos de vista acerca del viaje que nos había traído a Gravity Falls. Ella había crecido en un pequeño palacio en el que tenía todo lo que ella quisiera en bandeja de plata excepto el cariño de sus padres adoptivos, por otro lado, yo había crecido con todas las limitaciones que conlleva vivir en un convento que sobrevive de las donaciones de los fieles… pero lo había hecho rodeado de todo el cariño que mi "padre" había podido brindarme…

Andrew había sido un buen padre adoptivo para mi vida. Astrid buscaba ese cariño que no había tenido de niña en unos padres que no conocía, yo solo buscaba una respuesta… Lastimosamente esto también iba a influir demasiado en la decisión que a partir de esa noche nosotros deberíamos de tomar.

Cuando llegamos a la sala nos encontramos con todos los adultos ahí reunidos, los que conocíamos y los que aún no. Dot conversaba con un hombre mayor en una esquina, Candy sujetaba la mano de Soul dando su apoyo silencioso, también se encontraba una mujer pelirroja de ojos azules parada en una esquina, no parecía del mejor humor, y Pacifica quien se encontraba sentada en uno de los sillones moviendo el pie desesperadamente.

\- Aquí estamos – anunció Will cuando Astrid y yo entramos.

\- Gracias, Will – saludo Dot con un asentimiento de cabeza alejándose del hombre – chicos, permítanme presentarles a Stanford Pines y la señorita Rabel Gleeful – señalo Dot al hombre mayor, quien en ese momento, cuando nos saludo con la mano, note que tenia un dedo de más y la pelirroja que nos miro por un segundo antes de apartar la mirada de nuevo – imagino que se preguntaran que hacen aquí…

\- De hecho nos preguntamos más porque no nos quieren decir que hacemos aquí – hablo Astrid… realmente era muy impaciente – suelta la sopa de una vez, Dorothy…

\- Tiempo en que no me decían ese apodo – suspiro Dot – Deje que les cuente una breve historia de como, al menos yo, termine metido en esta locura – tenia la mirada de alguien que te advertía que no te gustaría lo que estabas a punto de escuchar, con el tiempo había aprendido a diferenciar esas miradas – Hace mucho tiempo atrás… fui tutor de su padre…

Dot no dejo que Astrid interrumpiera, en lugar de eso él simplemente levanto un dedo hacía ella, pidiendo "un minuto", se notaba que quería terminar de narrar la historia antes de que ella o yo saltáramos a conclusiones.

\- No puedo decir que era el mejor alumno… pero tenia talento, igual que los otros… Soul, Will y… y Leyna… también fueron mis aprendices en la Academia – A pesar de ser un demonio, Dot a veces parecía vulnerable a aquellos recuerdos, trataba de aparentarlo… pero cada vez le era más difícil hacerlo – Ellos aprendieron a hacer todo lo que era necesario para sobrevivir en el mundo en el que nosotros existíamos… Bill siempre fue el más ambicioso e imprudente… fue así como con el tiempo termino en Gravity Falls y conoció a Sixer.

\- ¿Sixer? – pregunte confundido ante el apodo.

\- Soy yo – continuó Ford – Conocí a su padre cuando aun era joven… había llegado a Gravity Falls en busca de respuestas para mi investigación, había descubierto que en este pueblo estaba rodeado de sucesos paranormales, cosas inexplicables… pero no podía hacerlo todo yo solo… fue así, de una forma extraña, de que conocí a su padre… Bill me convenció que me ayudaría en mi investigación a cambio de que yo lo ayudara a él… creí en él por mucho tiempo hasta que descubrí que solo me estaba utilizando para… eh… bueno… sus propósitos egoístas – y en este punto ni Astrid ni yo entendíamos ni papa de lo que sucedía – así que… cuando descubrí esto decidí que tenia que ocultar toda mi investigación… pero algo salió mal y termine en un portal multidimensional atrapado entre diferentes realidades sin poder regresar a nuestro plano existencial.

\- Creo que me perdí – susurro Astrid.

\- Ignora la parte de Ford, es la que menos importancia tiene en estos momentos – hablo Soul – de hecho… ni siquiera sé porque estos ancianos les están contando "Toda" la historia… vayan al grano…

\- Cállate, no tienes derecho de meterte en esto, traidor – gruño Pacifica mirando a Soul.

\- Si creen que el contarle la historia completa influenciara en las decisiones de ellos deberían pensarlo dos veces… saben que no es lo correcto, ellos tienen todo el derecho de negarse.

\- ¡Tú no sabes lo que es correcto o no! – grito Pacifica poniéndose de pie – ¡Ni siquiera deberías de estar aquí!

\- Tal vez no… pero lo estoy, y estoy seguro que muchos estarían de acuerdo conmigo, no pienso obligar a estos niños por mis malditas razones egoístas, Pacifica… a diferencia de ti, yo no los obligare a ser algo que no han sido por 15 años.

Pacifica gritaba, estaba exaltada… parecía que la sola presencia de Soul le estresaba de alguna forma, no podía ni ver a Soul en pintura y tenía que estar sentada en la misma habitación que él escuchando como este nos "defendía", como él era el único de aquel grupo que no tenía intenciones de obligarnos a nada, que no quería lavarnos el cerebro como después intentaría Pacifica hacerlo con Astrid y conmigo. Soul respondía de forma calmada, sin levantar la voz, ni siquiera miraba a Pacifica cuando esta le gritaba…

\- ¡Basta los dos! – grito Will – Pacifica… siento decirlo… pero… Soul tiene razón… es… mejor ir al grano…

\- Disculpen – llamo Astrid otra vez – pero… mientras ustedes peleaban, nosotros aquí seguimos sin entender un cara** que está pasando aquí.

\- Bien, si quieren que vallamos al grano, eso hare – gruño Rabel, al parecer Astrid no era la única que comenzaba a cansarse del rodeo que todos habían montado – su padre, Bill Cipher, era un demonio… ustedes son mitad demonio mitad humano y la última esperanza de este apestoso pueblo.

Y fue en ese momento en el que note que Astrid no sabía si reir, llorar o gritar… por mi parte… hice lo primero que todo chico religioso hace cuando se entera que es mitad demonio (cosa que explicaba mucho) y que en sus manos esta el futuro de un pueblo del que no tenía ni idea que existía hacía menos de 48 horas atrás; desmayarme.

 **Continuara…**

Y... la tensión comienza a sentirse en el refugio de supervivientes XD

Hola gente hermosa...

No saben lo que me costo armar este capitulo, en serio... aunque se vea simple quería comenzar a introducir las relaciones entre los personajes, sin mencionar que me llevo todo un día hacer un diagrama de los personajes del fic -.-" también trate de hacer el dibujo de Astrid y Tyrone por fin pero... es que el diseño de Astrid lo he cambiado mil y una veces y sigue sin convencerme 7-7... ayer estaba tan desesperada que pase 5 horas limpiando mi cuarto en busca de inspiración 5 HORAS! ((Soy un poco obsesiva cuando me frustro -.-")) osea... hasta separe mi ropa por colores...

Pero bueno... dejando a un lado el hecho de que me volví loca por un capitulo... espero que les este gustando el fic, siento que va un poco lento, pero todo tiene un motivo, en el siguiente capitulo ya introduciré las relaciones de los chicos con sus futuros tutores :3 imagino que muchos ya sospecharan quien sera el tutor de Tyrone ((Ademas de que creo que lo mencione un par de veces antes XD))

Así que... espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, pueden hacer las preguntas que quieran a los personajes que quieran o a mi en su defecto y ya veremos si respondemos en comentarios o como parte del siguiente capitulo.

Sin nada más que agregar... Nos leemos pronto!


	5. Tercer día

**Tercer día**

Desperté tratando de convencerme que todo había sido un sueño, que cuando abriera los ojos me encontraría en el monasterio con Peter de boca en el suelo babeando y Andrew tocando las puertas para llamarnos a desayunar… Por supuesto que no fue así.

\- Hace tiempo que no veía a nadie desmayarse por aquí – me gire a donde venia aquella voz, Soul se encontraba sentado en una silla al lado de donde fuera que estuviera recostado – Bienvenido al mundo de los "vivos" nuevamente, Tyrone… Me sorprende que no entres en pánico o negación…

\- Sinceramente… creo que eso explica muchas cosas…

Como mi alergia al agua bendita (siendo esta solo agua con sal) o porque siempre después de una misa demasiado larga terminaba un poco mareado… e incluso las cortadas tan extrañas que a veces me hacía cuando pasaba las hojas de la biblia… y yo que comenzaba a pensar que era torpe para cortarme con papel cada segundo.

\- Normalmente algunos objetos sagrados para diferentes culturas pueden afectarnos ligeramente, no es como si con un crucifijo en el cuello fueras a arder en llamas o que en nombre de Alá serás lanzado al Yahannam… mientras que el alma de un mortal permanezca renuente, cualquier objeto que considere "sagrado" tendrá un efecto… – a partir de ese momento odiaría que leyeran mi mente – oh… perdona, a veces no presto atención y termino leyendo mentes…

\- Si… creo que lo entiendo…

\- Entonces… ¿quieres hablar de eso?

\- No realmente…

\- Bien, entonces te dejo…

\- ¡Espera!

No sabía bien porque quería que Soul se quedara un poco más. De alguna forma aun trataba de procesar la noticia por completo en mi cabeza, que algo me dijera que todo eso era una locura y que simplemente había terminado encerrado en una especie de asilo mental que sostiene una secta satánica en la que nos quieren sacrificar a Astrid y a mi a nombre de su dios o algo parecido.

Vi como Soul comenzaba a reírse… creo que tendría que comenzar a tener cuidado de mis pensamientos.

\- No estas en Outlast, niño – se burlo… creo que esa no es la trama de todas formas – Toma lugar en un loquero… no me hagas caso, desde hace 15 años que no toco una maldi** computadora para jugar un pu** videojuego… además… ¿Cómo es que tu conoces de videojuegos?

\- Se lo dije a Astrid y lo repito; crecí en un convento… no una cueva – eso… y que el padre Martí en su afán por sacar a jóvenes de las drogas a veces jugaba algunos videojuegos con ellos y yo solía unirme a veces – y… antes de que hagas un comentario sobre lo que acabo de pensar… tal vez puedas responder algunas de mis preguntas…

\- Imagine que tendrías algunas – suspiro – hare lo que pueda…

\- ¿Qué es lo que todos quieren de nosotros?

A pesar de que Rabel había "soltado la sopa" de tal manera, habían muchas cosas de las que aun no entendía por completo… principalmente ese asunto del que necesitaban de nosotros para liberar aquel pueblo o algo por el estilo…

\- Escucha, niño… Hace mucho tiempo, un poco más de 15 años de hecho, una demonio se hizo pasar por amiga de todos… logro hacer que todos la amaran, que confiaran en ella, que bajaran la guardia cuando ella estaba cerca y que la vieran como una amiga… se había aprovechado de la perdida de memoria de sus compañeros demonios y de la inocencia de los humanos que les rodeaban… fueron varios años que paso interpretando ese papel logrando que todos confiaran en ella… eso… hasta que uno de los demonios recupero su memoria por completo y la amenazo con revelar su secreto.

\- Pensé que contar el pasado no era "buena idea"

\- Esta parte de la historia es diferente – continuo hablando – cuando eso paso, todos quienes habían confiado en ella la vieron sin su máscara… fue en ese momento en que revelo sus verdaderos planes, pero no podía hacer nada sin antes deshacerse de una pequeña amenaza que aún no había nacido. Poco después… nacieron, un niño y una niña, ambos mitad demonio, mitad humano… la única amenaza existente a los planes de aquella demonio llamada Leyna. Sus padres sabían que ellos corrían peligro aquí, por lo que pidieron que fueran sacados del pueblo lo antes posible… su padre sello sus poderes de demonio para que viviesen una vida normal como humanos o lo más parecida que pudiera ser – fue ahí cuando lo entendí – sus padres se "sacrificaron" para salvarlos a ustedes dos… para que tuvieran una vida lejos de este… este infierno congelado… Por eso tienes todo el derecho a negarte a hacer esto.

\- Si… si Astrid y yo enfrentamos a Leyna podríamos salvar este lugar ¿cierto?

\- O podrían perder sus vidas y acabar dando a Leyna lo que necesita para destruir la barrera que le impide congelar el resto del universo.

Soul no era el más optimista con toda esta situación. Su propio comentario me lo había confirmado… pero había que darle crédito de algo a Soul, era el más realista sobre la situación que se nos presentaba, Soul se encontraba entre la espada y la pared de aquello, entre sus "amigos" (quienes claramente lo usarían como cordero de sacrificio si se les llegaba a presentar la situación) y su hermana quien, a pesar de todo lo que le había hecho pasar, él continuaba queriéndola…

\- Sea lo que sea que elijas… necesitas saber algo – continuo hablando Soul – tus poderes como mitad demonio terminaran _floreciendo_ tarde o temprano… según tengo entendido puedes leer mentes desde hace bastante, ¿cierto?

\- Desde que tengo memoria… aunque actualmente puedo controlarlo un poco mejor de cuando era niño.

\- Eso es normal, nadie quiere ir escuchando todo lo que las personas piensan mientras camina por la calle – de hecho… creo que por esa misma razón agradecí el educarme dentro del convento – pero eso no es lo único que puedes o podrás hacer… quieras o no, tus poderes se revelaran ante ti, será tu decisión el controlarlos o dejar que ellos te controlen a ti.

\- Poderes… ¿Cómo cuáles?

\- Los poderes básicos de un demonio; levitación, trasmutación, adivinación, control mental, telequinesis… y puede que llegues a desarrollar la piroquinesis, cryokinesis o algún otro elemento… aunque también es posible que heredes las habilidades de tu padre, Bill.

\- ¿Qué habilidades poseía Bill?

\- Bill tenía la habilidad de entrar y manipular la mente o la materia de la realidad en la que él existiera en ese momento, era un demonio de los sueños, por lo que su fuerte era el hacer las peores pesadillas de otros realidad – comenzaba a no gustarme la idea (spoiler; a Astrid le encantaba) – pero no te preocupes… tal como podrías llegar a transformar la realidad en una pesadilla también puedes hacer lo contrario… de ti depende como elijas usar tus "nuevos" poderes.

\- No sé siquiera si los tengo aun…

\- Bueno… tendremos que comprobarlo.

Tal vez fue la simple curiosidad de Soul sobre el asunto o el miedo que tenía hacía la victoria o derrota de su hermana, pero él me ofreció entrenarme aun sin decirme nada…

Primero tendría que hablar con Dot sobre el hecho de que prefería que Soul me entrenara (pues así era, tenia el presentimiento que era mejor que fuera Soul quien me enseñara el nuevo camino de mis poderes a que Dot lo hiciera… habían muchas cosas que Soul podría comprender y Dot no), acepté entrenar porque no parecía tener otra opción, realmente no quería hacerlo… no quería dejar de creer que yo era humano.

Fuera como fuese, ya había aceptado el entrenar con Soul en aquel silenció que rodeaba la enfermería, solo faltaba sellarlo.

\- ¿Te parece si lo sellamos por medio de un contrato? – me pregunto extendiendo su mano, me sobresalte un poco al ver que esta se rodeaba de llamas azul y dorado – es más seguro para un demonio como yo el sellar cualquier acuerdo con un contrato…

\- Si algo aprendí en la catequesis es que los demonios son tramposos…

\- No mentimos… pero darle la vuelta a la verdad y hacer que las cosas queden a nuestro favor es lo nuestro – se encogió de hombros – tendrás que aprender a hacer eso también… Entonces… ¿Aceptas?

\- Primero… explícate… ¿Qué quieres a cambio de enseñarme?

\- Seré tu tutor, te enseñare a usar y descubrir tus nuevos poderes hasta donde me sea posible, a cambio solo quiero una cosa… que cuando sea el momento de utilizarlos… pienses muy bien que estas haciendo – le mire confundido – puedo enseñarte a destruir o trasformar… lo que hagas será elección tuya, Tyrone… solo pido que no te dejes influencias por lo que los demás seguramente te diran ¿Es un trato?

\- Nunca creí que haría esto – suspire tomando su mano – trato…

Y ahí estaba yo, uno de los mejores estudiantes del seminario haciendo un trato con un demonio… Andrew seguramente estaría orgulloso de mi.

*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*

Luego de que Dot le explicara toda la situación a Astrid esta parecía emocionada por iniciar en ese mismo instante su entrenamiento… de hecho se lo había hecho entender a Dot casi a la perfección. Tanya solo observaba como su prima suplicaba a Dot para que comenzara a entrenarla lo más pronto posible.

\- Deja de comer ansias, niña – suspiro Dot – primero que nada tenemos que saber si tu hermano esta dispuesto a entrenar también.

\- ¿Por qué tenemos que esperar a que Tyrone decida? – pregunto Astrid, parecía que el tema de su hermano le frustraba de alguna forma – Vamos… es un nerd, peor que eso, cuando lo conocí estaba a unos pasos de convertirse en sacerdote… ¿Crees que cambiara de opinión aun sabiendo esto?

\- No tratamos que cambien de opinión… solo aconsejo esto porque podría llegar a ser peligroso para ustedes no controlar adecuadamente estos poderes.

\- Da igual – suspiro girando los ojos – Vamos, Dot… tu y yo sabemos que Tyrone simplemente va a rechazar la oferta, entréname solo a mi, vamos…

Dejo sola a su prima y a Dot, no necesitaba ser adivina para saber que iba a suceder. Dot terminaría aceptando la propuesta de Astrid… siempre era así, Dot no ponía mucha resistencia a ciertos asuntos.

Tanya tenia mejores cosas que hacer, quería hablar con Peter (quien se había quedado casi completamente solo por toda la tarde del día anterior y esa mañana), tal vez explicarle un poco sobre como estaban las cosas y eso. Mientras iba por los pasillos trato de recordar cómo había sido su entrenamiento cuando era niña…

De alguna forma sus parte demoniaca había logrado ser opacada por la parte humana de su padre, claro, Roderick Gleeful era un hechicero, él le enseño algunos hechizos básicos con los que se podría defender en caso de que fuera necesario antes de que desapareciera, también había heredado la habilidad de sanación de su papá y unas pocas habilidades básicas de los demonios como la transmutación o la telequinesis… no podía controlar mentes y le era difícil saber lo que otras personas pensaban, aunque eso no impedía que pudiera cerrar su mente y no dejar que nadie la leyera.

Por eso y más su entrenamiento había sido una cosa mixta entre ser entrenada como mitad demonio y ser una simple hechicera humana como su padre… Tal vez hubiera sido mejor continuar con las lecciones de hechicería, pero tras la desaparición de su padre no había tenido oportunidad de hacerlo… lo único que le quedaba era aquel diario viejo que era la equivalencia de los diarios de Ford en aquel universo…

\- Tany – la voz de su papá le hizo salir de su transe, se giró a ver a este que caminaba en dirección contraria a la de ella – Te estaba buscando… ¿Dónde te habías metido?

\- Estaba por ahí – se encogió de hombros – ya sabes… tengo que actuar como una buena anfitriona para nuestros invitados…

\- Tanya… no debes escuchar las conversaciones de otros – le regaño, aunque su papá Will no pudiera leer su mente cuando la cerraba, la conocía tan bien que no podía ocultarle nada… recordaba que su tía Paz solía llamarlo su "instinto maternal" – la noticia que les dieron a tus primos… pudo ser algo impactante para ellos.

\- Uno se desmallo y la otra esta ansiosa por iniciar un entrenamiento con tu ex tortu-tutor… y eso que aún no saben que sus dos progenitores son hombres…

\- De tal palo tal astilla – susurro Will antes de volver a fijar su vista en su hija – escucha… no puedo pedirte que no interfieras porque te conozco y harás algo para desobedecer mis órdenes… Así que prefiero proponerte un trato para evitar problemas…

Una de las únicas lecciones de Dot a la que le había tomado importancia; cuando hagas un trato con cualquiera, siempre encuentra la forma de darle vuelta a tu conveniencia. Al menos eso había aprendido bien, si hacía un contrato con alguien tenía que cumplir este a menos que una de las dos partes fallara con lo propuesto.

Conocía bien los tratos de su papá… aunque no lo pareciera, William Cipher podía llegar a ser más "tramposo" que su hermano mayor, Will podía dar la vuelta a cualquier trato y encontrar algún "vacío legal" que le permitiera hacer lo que él quisiera, aunque a diferencia de Bill, él no solía valerse mucho de estos... a menos que la otra parte se llamara Tanya Gleeful y fuera su hija.

\- Puedes ayudar a Astrid y/o Tyrone a aprender a usar sus poderes… pero no debes de interferir en lo que ellos decidan hacer con estos, puedes resolver sus dudas y esas cosas, pero NUNCA deberás tratar de cambiar sus mentes sea lo que sea que ellos quieran – explico Will extendiendo su mano rodeada de llamas amarillas hacía su hija.

\- ¿Qué tengo yo a cambio de eso?

\- Una oportunidad de salvar a Ripper – eso sorprendió a Tanya, Will sonrío – No te estoy diciendo que no puedas tratar de "manipularlos" indirectamente… te estoy pidiendo que si ellos deciden irse de Gravity Falls no podrás hacer nada para detenerlos… Depende de cómo uses la libertad que te estoy dando así serán los resultados que obtengas…

\- Presiento que estas tratando de darme una lección sobre contratos o algo parecido – susurro Tanya tomando la mano de su papá, su mano también había sido rodeada por flamas turquesa – es un trato… pero quiero agregar algo…

\- Adelante…

\- Utilizare el diario de mi padre y el diario no. 1 de D. Pines que está en posesión mía para hacer lo que considere conveniente…

\- Me parece que es justo – Will se separó de su hija – recuerda que ellos tienen las otras dos partes del diario de Dipper… Así que también deberías tomar en cuenta eso antes de hacer cualquier movimiento.

\- Lo tengo en mente…

\- Ten cuidado con lo que quiera que vayas a hacer, Tany… no quisiera que resultaras herida por esto.

\- Lo tendré, papá… confía en mí.

No era que no confiara en Tanya… simplemente era que no sabía si su hija era capaz de manejar algo como eso. Will tenía un mal presentimiento sobre toda esa situación, un mal presentimiento que tomaría forma de tormenta de nieve y una visita inesperada al día siguiente.

.

.

.

Le aburría que todo fuera tan lento… si, solo habían pasado 3 días, pero habían sido 3 días en los que seguramente más de algo habían logrado hacer con los pequeños "salvadores" de aquel pueblo sin esperanzas. Leyna sabía que su hermano y Dot iban a ser los responsables de entrenar a esos niños, tal como había planeado…

\- Creo que llego la hora de darle una visita a esos niños – dijo para si misma poniéndose de pie – han tenido suficiente tiempo para adaptarse a este lugar…

\- No creo que 3 días sean suficiente para digerir todo lo que no comieron durante 15 años – la molesta voz de su acompañante se hizo presente – Si realmente quieres un reto… tal vez sea mejor esperar.

\- Si claro – se burló – Por tu estado no pareces que vayas a soportar otro día más sin un cambio de rutina… admite que también te aburre, solo sembrare un poco el caos y regresare pronto.

\- Soy una persona muy paciente… gracias a ti, en parte, soy inmortal… tengo todo el tiempo del universo para esperar que algo cambie a mi favor…

\- No dejare que me hagas jaque mate – gruño Leyna – este es un juego en el que yo era la única participante… gracias a ti se hizo más interesante.

\- No dejare que sigas con tus trampas…

\- Ya veremos si puedes seguir así por más tiempo – suspiro chasqueando los dedos y haciendo que su compañero volviera a desaparecer – ciertamente es molesto…

Dicho eso preparo todo para hacer una visita sorpresa a quienes seguro serían sus sobrinos favoritos…

 **Continuara…**

Heeeello everyone!

n.n' Se supone que este capitulo lo iba a publicar ayer... pero resulto que pase enferma todo el mendigo día y literalmente hasta hoy estoy levantándome de la cama sin sentir que todo se mueve a mi alrededor... sin mencionar que no he comido nada desde el viernes porque todo lo que veo me da nauseas -.-" Aun estoy un poco mal... pero al menos ya no tanto como ayer.

Pero bien... dejando eso de lado hemos avanzado otro día en la nueva vida de nuestros protagonistas y Leyna comienza a revelar algunas pequeñas cositas :3 comiencen a hacer sus suposiciones de quien es con quien habla Leyna (aunque, de hecho, son dos "personas" con las que ella habla) pero bien... no tengo nada más que decir.

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y nos leemos pronto!


	6. Cuarto día

**Cuarto día**

Estaba dormida cuando la alarma comenzó a sonar, dio tal salto que termino cayendo del segundo piso de la litera de la habitación que compartía con su no prima interdimensional. Tanya aun tenia que mejorar un poco en lo que significaban las emergencias en el apocalipsis…

\- ¡Arriba, Tanya! – le grito Barbara que ya tenia puestas sus botas y corría con una ballesta en la mano – ¡Algo esta atacando el refugio!

\- ¡Ya voy! – grito apenas pudiendo encontrar su abrigo para que no la vieran salir en su pijama de ositos – Y yo que pensaba que Leyna no madrugaba…

\- ¡TANYA!

Barbara era la hija adoptiva de Pacifica y Mabel de aquella dimensión, era extremadamente energética y algo sería para su edad, a veces se sorprendía como su no prima de otra dimensión (como le gustaba llamarle) podía estar lista en la mitad del tiempo que a ella con sus poderes le tomaba ponerse de pie sin caerse de la litera y encontrar su maldito zapato.

\- ¡Qué se jodan los zapatos!

Se puso se pie y corrió por los pasillos solo en medias. A mitad del camino se había encontrado con sus primos con quienes se tropezó… al menos aprendería algo esa mañana; Tyrone era cómodo.

.

.

*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*

.

.

Nos habíamos levantado por una alarma que había comenzado a escucharte por todo el refugio, quisimos averiguar de que se trataba, así que nos estábamos dirigiendo a cualquier lado en donde encontraramos a alguien para preguntar sobre que estaba sucediendo. Mientras caminábamos vimos pasar a Barbara tan rápido que ni siquiera pudimos pensar en detenerla para que nos explicara.

\- Parece que algo se esta quemando – hablo Astrid, ella aun llevaba su pijama puesta – tal vez Dot sabe algo… debe de estar en el laboratorio…

\- Dot te hablo sobre tu entrenamiento, imagino – me dirigí a mi hermana, esta me miro curiosa – entrenaras con Dot…

\- Y tu con Soul – me encogí de hombros – ¿Sabes que todos dicen que fue gracias a él que nuestros padres tuvieron que sacrificarse?

\- ¿Pacifica te lo dijo?

\- Ese no es el tema.

Pacifica era en definitiva no la fan número 1 de Soul, habíamos tenido una conversación bastante incomoda la noche anterior acerca de este mismo tema, ella seguía insistiendo en que era mejor que no confiaramos en Soul, nos dijo muchas veces que él podía tratarse de un topo de Leyna…

Leyna… ese nombre sonaba tanto en este lugar que aun sin haberla visto nunca podía figurarme que clase de "persona" era. A pesar de que el nombre de Leyna sonara tanto por este lugar, Soul no había dicho nada sobre su hermana, simplemente evito cada una de mis preguntas acerca de ella y comenzaba a hablar sobre otro tema o no decía nada… de alguna forma Soul era el tipo de "persona" que si no tenia nada bueno que decir sobre la otra persona no lo hacía a alguien que no le conocía en persona. Esa fue una de las cualidades de Soul que me agrado desde el momento en el que comenzó a entrenarme.

Mientras pensaba en eso no me di cuenta que alguien corría contraria a la dirección a la que yo iba a caminando… esa mañana aprendí a que Tanya pesaba más de lo que aparentaba.

\- Ouch – la escuche quejarse – al menos caí en algo cómodo…

\- ¿Tengo que tomarlo como un alago o un insulto porque acabas de decirme gordo? – pregunte provocando que mi prima se sonrojara y diera un salto – Tranquila… estoy bien, gracias por preguntar.

\- Buenos días, Tanya – saludo Peter a mi prima – pareces un poco apresurada hoy…

\- Si… ¿Qué es toda esta chin****** de las alarmas? ¿Algo se quema?

\- De hecho se congela – dijo rápidamente poniéndose en pie – ¡Alguien esta atacando el refugio, rápido! ¡tenemos que ir al centro de control! ¡Siganme!

\- ¿Y tus zapatos? – pregunto ahora Peter.

\- Sin comentarios.

\- Me gustan tus shorts de osito – fue Astrid quien hablo.

\- ¡He dicho sin comentarios!

No dejo que nadie preguntara nada más. Simplemente comenzó a correr hacía donde suponía estaba el centro de control y nosotros la seguimos. Cada vez esta situación parecía menos y menos racional, simplemente no sabía si estaba haciendo lo correcto al creer en toda esta historia, aun si había visto con mis propios ojos todo aquello a lo que los habitantes de ese refugio decían temerle tanto.

Tal vez el conocer a Leyna ese día hizo que me convenciera más de que toda esa locura no era una pesadilla como hubiera deseado que fuera desde el momento en que pise Gravity falls. No tuvimos tiempo si quiera de llegar al centro de control como nos lo había dicho Tanya que teníamos que hacer, en lugar de eso Dot y Soul nos sacaron a empujones del refugio, al menos a mi, Peter se quedo parado en medio del pasillo sin saber que hacer y Tanya termino cayendo de espaldas por la sorpresa.

\- ¿Qué mier** esta sucediendo? – pregunto Astrid cuando Dot la tomo como saco de papas sobre su hombro – ¡Por la pu** madre! ¡Bajame, Dot! ¡No puedes hacerle esto a una da…!

\- Guárdate lo de "dama" – interrumpió Soul – que he vivido lo suficiente como para conocer a marineros con mejor vocabulario que el tuyo.

\- Al menos… podrían decirnos que sucede – dije tratando de no reir por la expresión de Astrid.

\- Ya deberías acostumbrarte a que nadie te explica nada – sonrió Soul mirándome – solo… no le digan a Pacifica que vamos a salir del refugio en plena emergencia.

\- ¿¡Qué!?

Tanya y yo fuimos quienes gritamos. Había escuchado sobre que Soul era tratado como un traidor, pero no esperaba que nos sacara de esta forma junto a Dot en plena emergencia… ¿Qué significaba esto? Al parecer Dot termino leyendo mis pensamientos (tal vez también los de Tanya) porque se giro para hablar.

\- No se preocupen… Leyna no esta aquí para atacar…

\- ¿Entonces? – Tanya

\- Ella simplemente disfruta de ver el mundo arder – dijo Soul encogiéndose de hombros – o… congelarse en su caso… Mi hermana no tiene ningún tipo de motivo que la mueva a hacer todo lo que esta haciendo, incluso llegue a creer que lo único que quería era que nadie pudiera ser feliz nunca – suspiro mientras abría la escotía para salir al exterior – Pero… creo que hay algo más detrás de todo esto.

\- ¿Qué puede haber detrás de las intensiones de un villano? – pregunto Astrid al mismo tiempo que Dot le lanzaba un abrigo.

\- Bueno… Los villanos siempre tienen un motivo que los mueve a hacer lo que hacen – aclaro Soul – Además… el bien y el mal esta subestimado… es relativo a tu punto de vista… y, si me lo preguntas a mi, no puedo ver a mi hermana como la villana de esta historia.

Me limite a escuchar la conversación. Cada que escuchaba a Soul hablar sobre Leyna me daba cuenta porque Pacifica le odiaba tanto, porque ella se esforzaba en declarar a Soul como un enemigo… pero yo comenzaba a entender el punto que él tenia sobre porque no podía ver a Leyna como la villana.

Cuando salimos del refugio notamos que habían varios lobos hechos de hielo rondando los alrededores, algunos se encontraban atacando las paredes de la entrada al refugio, otros luchaban entre si por lo que parecían ser los restros congelados de alguna persona o animal, sus ojos rojos nos observaban de vez en cuando pero actuaban como si no estuviéramos en ese lugar, la ventisca no permitía ver más allá de mi propia nariz, el frió me congelaba hasta el alma que supongo tener.

\- ¡Leyna! – grito Dot - ¡Dejate de tonterías y aparece de una vez por todas!

\- No tienes que ser tan amargado.

Sentí un cálido aliento en mi nuca, no pude evitar saltar y caer de espaldas a la nieve, atrás mía pude encontrar a una joven mujer de piel pálida, cabello negro largo hasta los tobillos con algunos mechones azules, ojos celestes casi llegando al blanco y una sonrisa inocente en el rostro.

\- Wow… no esperaba que hubieras heredado el grito de niña de Dipper, Tyrone – dijo riendo – Aunque tu no te quedas atrás con los reflejos de Bill, Astrid.

Mire a Astrid, ella había saltado a los brazos de Dot quien se encontraba cargándola como princesa, hasta que Leyna dijo eso y la dejo caer en la nieve sin consideración.

\- ¿Qué es lo que buscas ahora? – pregunto Soul, parecía ser el más tranquilo de todos.

\- Solo quería conocer a los supuestos salvadores del pueblo – dijo mientras hacía un movimiento de manos provocando que la ventisca terminara y los lobos desaparecieran. Fue en ese momento que note que ella flotaba por sobre unos centímetros de la nieve – esto es decepcionante – dijo haciendo un infantil puchero – yo que pensaba que cuando ustedes llegaran esto iba a ser más divertido… pero son solo unos niños, estoy decepcionada…

\- ¡Estos niños te patearan el trasero, bruja! – grito Astrid poniéndose de pie otra vez

\- No soy una bruja, soy un demonio – dijo sonriendo – además… ¿Cómo piensan derrotarme? ¿Con el poder de la magia de la amistad?

\- ¿Has estado viendo MLP? – pregunto Soul mirando a su hermana extrañado.

\- Cuando tienes toda la eternidad congelada en tus manos te aburres fácilmente – suspiro, confirmando las sospechas de Soul – Pero… como decía; ¿Cómo piensas derrotarme? Eres solo una niña que hasta hace unos días pensaba que era completamente humana y de repente le dicen que es mitad demonio… ni siquiera saben controlar sus poderes, si es que los tienen…

\- ¡Claro que tenemos poderes! – grito Astrid – ¡Dile, Tyrone!

\- Y-yo…

\- No me mal entiendas – me interrumpió, ahora Leyna dirigía su mirada hacía mi, sentí un escalofrío recorrer todo mi cuerpo cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los míos – pero leer mentes es algo taaaan básico que hasta un humano lograría hacerlo… si buscan derrotarme con tan patético poder… les ahorrare las molestias y los mataré en este mismo instante.

En la mano de Leyna se creó una especie de báculo, cerre los ojos esperando cualquier golpe. Pero en vez de eso escuche un choque entre dos metales, Soul se encontraba frente mía sujetando en sus manos una lanza que parecía ser de cobre.

\- Oh… eso es nuevo, hermanito.

\- ¡Callate! – grito Soul – No dejare que les pongas un solo dedo encima… aunque mi vida esté en peligro…

\- Como siempre eres un tonto valiente, Soul – bostezo Leyna – no sería divertido matarlos en este momento… que les parece un trato… Los dejo vivir por lo que resta del mes, entrenen cuanto quieran, luego pueden ir a buscarme a mi palacio.

\- ¿Qué estas tramando? – pregunto Tanya.

\- Nada… solo hacer esto un poco más interesante. Quiero que sea una batalla más o menos justa, así que si no logran alcanzar su mayor potencial en lo que resta del mes yo gano y podre congelar este universo como quiera y ser la dueña y señora de este universo, lo convertiré en mi esfera de nieve personal y disfrutare de ver a todos congelarse hasta al muerte – dijo todo con una sonrisa y un tono infantil que comenzaba a pertubarme, esta tipa estaba loca.

\- ¿Qué si logramos derrotarte? – pregunto Dot.

\- Liberare a todos.

\- ¿A todos? – pregunto Tanya, parecía sorprendida.

\- Sip… pero tengo que agregar que no tengo ni idea de donde están Dipper o Paz, así que no deberías emocionarte de esa forma – agrego tocándose la barbilla con el índice como si estuviera pensando – si están muertos no ha sido mi culpa… y eso realmente me decepciona…

\- Leyna…

\- Bueno – dijo riendo otra vez, levantando una mano – si ya todo esta claro, que empiece nuestro pequeño juego – se detuvo un segundo – oh… pero olvidaba una condición: Ni Tyrone, ni Tanya o Astrid pueden salir de Gravity Falls hasta que sea fin de mes o eso contara como rendición y tendre derecho a acabar con todos ustedes, dejando eso en claro… ¡Adiosito!

Y con esas palabras la ventisca volvió a rondearnos y ella desapareció entre la nieve.

A pesar de lo raro que todo esto había sido, ahora tenia en claro que no podíamos simplemente tratar de salir de este lugar sin luchar. Entramos otra vez al refugio y en ese mismo momento en que pusimos un pie dentro aparecieron Pacifica, Ford, Peter y Candy, esta ultima corrió hacía Soul para abrazarlo justo antes que Pacifica se acercara al mismo para darle una cachetada.

\- ¡¿Qué demonios estabas pensando!? – grito mientras Ford trataba de alejarla de Soul – ¡Pusiste a todos en peligro otra vez, idiota! ¡Por eso digo que no debemos confiar en ti!

\- Aunque no hubiéramos salido ella hubiera entrado de todas formas – afirmo Soul – Leyna solo esta jugando a dejarnos vivir… ella es capaz de mucho más de lo que esta mostrando que es capaz, hemos sido sus piezas de ajedrez todo este tiempo ¿No puedes entender eso?

\- ¡No me importa lo que digas! – grito – ¡Ahora tenemos que pensar en que hacer para proteger a los chicos! Un mes… es imposible que…

\- Disculpa, Pacifica – interrumpió Astrid – Pero creo que nosotros somos capaces de aprender a patear traseros de demonios en lo que sea que reste del mes… no somos niños.

\- Pero…

\- Estaremos bien, esta es nuestra misión ¿verdad? Estamos aquí por esto… Así que deja de gritarnos como si fuéramos niños que no entienden a lo que se están metiendo.

\- Son niños que no saben a lo que se meten – gruño Pacifica – no lo entiendes… si fallan no solo Gravity Falls estará en peligro… ¡Todo lo que conocemos como lo conocemos esta en peligro!

\- Comienzo a creer que hubiera sido mejor un segundo Raromagedon – susurro Ford cerca de Dot.

\- Hemos subestimado demasiado sus capacidades – susurro Dot en repuesta – nos tiene atrapados, como ratones en su juego.

Mientras todos discutían sobre lo sucedido, me acerque a Soul quien estaba aun al lado de Candy escuchando a Pacificar gritar incluso a las moscas que pasaban.

\- Soul – le llame, él me miro de reojo – Creo que he tomado una decisión…

\- Dime…

\- Quiero que seas tu quien me entrene… quiero… no… necesito entrenar para… para salir de este lugar con vida… y proteger todo lo que amo.

\- No te obligues a eso, Tyrone.

\- Creo que no tengo otra opción – suspire mientras sonreía – Así que… ayúdame a convertirme en un demonio.

 **Continuara…**

Hola gente hermosa del mundo mundial!

Bueno... ¿qué puedo decir? Perdón por la larga espera, pero realmente me esta costando la narración de este fic, especialmente de este capitulo para que Tyrone y Astrid conocieran a Leyna... y creo que se me complicara la vida cuando Peter la conozca, pero eso es otra historia con la que no quiero lidiar en estos momentos n.n ademas de que la Universidad me esta matando y a penas puedo sentarme a escribir pacificamente en mi computadora sin ver los posticks que tengo con la larga lista de tareas y pruebas parciales T-T... he estado escribiendo de los otros fics en mi teléfono pero soy tan idiota que olvide guardar el archivo de esta en dropbox y si lo cambio de ubicación seguro pierdo más de algo... así que estoy condenada a solo escribir en la computadora al menos este.

Y bueno... gracias por continuar leyendo, espero que les haya parecido al menos interesante este capitulo y espero que nos leamos pronto!


	7. Quinto día

**Quinto día**

Observaba a Astrid tratando de atrapar una especie de esfera de luz en el cuarto de entrenamiento del refugio, no sabía si reírme o sentir compasión por ella, a pesar de las instrucciones que le había dado Dot al inicio del ejercicio ella parece que olvido todo lo que su tutor le había dicho al momento en el que comenzó el ejercicio.

\- Su paciencia es menor que la de su padre – gruño Dot golpeándose la cabeza contra una pared – ¿¡Qué mi**** hice en mi mal**** existencia para tener que soportar a otra idi*** de la misma p*** familia!?

\- Creo que la pregunta correcta sería ¿Por qué me ofrecí a entrenar a Astrid cuando todo indicaba que iba a ser igual que Bill? – hablo Soul mirando a Dot a su lado.

\- Gracias, capitán obvio.

Por mucho que ellos hablaran de nuestros padres nunca decían nada relevante, Soul me había explicado un par de cosas sobre los poderes de nuestro padre, Bill Cipher, el demonio de los sueños, pero mantenían muchos secretos acerca de ellos… sé que Astrid no había preguntado nada, ella misma me lo había dicho la noche anterior, mientras que eso le garantizara el conocerles no estaba interesada en conocer el pasado de nuestros padres. Yo, por el contrario, quería preguntar a Soul más cosas sobre ellos… pero el simple hecho de tener ese pensamiento en mente provocaba que Soul cambiara de tema o me mandara a hacer cualquier cosa, evitaba que preguntara acerca de mis padres todo lo que fuera posible.

\- Andrew debe de estar preocupado porque no nos hemos comunicado con él desde hace 5 días – dijo Peter sacándome de mis pensamientos, le mire confundido – o… al menos creó que han pasado 5 días…

\- No te podemos asegurar eso – hablo Dot – El tiempo dentro de esta burbuja pasa muy diferente al tiempo del mundo real… me atrevería a decir que, de hecho, no existe el tiempo.

\- Parece que eso te pone incomodo, Dot.

\- A diferencia tuya, Soul, soy un demonio del tiempo… estar literalmente congelado en el tiempo es algo que me debilita tanto a mi como a ti te debilita este mal**** clima…

\- ¿Hay diferentes clases de demonios? – pregunte mientras veía como Astrid gritaba frustrada porque lo que fuera que perseguía se había escapado de sus manos otra vez – digo… hasta donde ustedes nos han explicado Bill era un demonio de los sueños, Leyna es una demonio que controla el hielo por lo que veo, Will no sé qué clase de demonio será y… bueno… creo que me entienden…

\- Ciertamente hay varias clases de demonios – comenzó a explicar Soul – Digamos que cada quien recibe uno de los siete atributos por su propia personalidad. La personalidad impulsiva de Bill lo llevo a ser un demonio de los sueños con la capacidad de controlar la realidad onírica, la tímida y decidida de William lo convirtió en un demonio de los sueños con la capacidad de ver el futuro, la aparentemente amigable pero destructiva de Leyna la convirtió en el monstruo de las nieves que hoy conocemos… igual ustedes llegaran a manipular uno de estos elementos, no necesariamente la misma que Bill.

\- ¿Qué… qué hay de Dipper?

Soul calló. Simplemente ese era un tema que parecía no querer tocar de ninguna forma, era el tema tabú de nuestra relación de maestro y alumno, Dot miro a Soul por un segundo antes de volver a dirigir su mirada a Astrid cuyos gritos de frustración era lo único que escuchábamos en toda la sala de entrenamiento que ocupábamos.

\- El origen de Dipper era humano – hablo por fin Soul – sin embargo… casi un año antes de que regresara a Gravity Falls había comenzado a ver algunas visiones sobre lo que sucedería en Gravity Falls, creo que estas visiones se volvieron más fuertes luego de que su alma se uniera a la de Bill. No sé mucho sobre esto… tal vez deberías hablar con Will sobre ello… Realmente no tuve la oportunidad de relacionarme muy bien con nadie antes de que el pueblo fuera congelado.

\- Así que… clarividencia – susurre bajando la mirada – ¿Siendo aun un humano podía tener esa clase de poderes? Eso es… difícil de creer.

\- Hay cosas en esta historia que serán más complicadas – sonrío Soul revolviendo mi cabello como si yo fuera un niño, bueno… tomando en cuenta que me encontraba frente a un demonio que debía tener miles de años, yo era un niño – Pero creo que es mejor que esperes a conocer toda la historia para que… la entiendas mejor…

\- Todo a su tiempo y lugar – suspire la frase que Andrew solía repetirme – está bien… tratare de esperar.

\- Me alegra – Soul miro otra vez a Astrid – porque… por cómo va tu hermana, vamos a estar aquí hasta mañana antes de que ella logre atrapar esa esfera.

\- Esa idiota – volvió a susurrar Dot.

Solte un suspiro mientras continuaba observando como Astrid se desesperaba por atrapar la esfera. Solo tenía más y más preguntas acerca de lo que sucedía en esos momentos, preguntas que no tendrían respuestas hasta algunos días más tarde.

.

.

.

Después de media hora de seguir esperando, Soul me llamo para que fueramos a una de las enfermerías del refugio, dijo que quería comprobar algo mientras que Astrid continuaba con su prueba, al parecer había pensado en otro tipo de prueba para no perder más el tiempo, cosa que agradecí. A pesar de que Peter trato de seguirnos, Soul le pidió que se quedara en el lugar y nos avisara solo si Astrid por fin atrapaba la esfera o si Dot perdía la poca paciencia que aun le quedaba con ella y la mandaba a correr por todo el refugio con un costal de papas en la espalda.

\- Bien… ya que no podre evaluar tu condición física por un rato más, creo que comenzaremos con lo que no quería – hablo Soul sentándose en una silla de metal e invitándome a sentarme en otra que estaba frente a él – como te explique antes, Astrid y tu descubrirán con el tiempo el elemento que manipulan, aunque siendo mitad humano no me sorprendería que solo heredaran parte de los poderes de Bill… Así que quería comprobar eso contigo.

\- ¿Si tengo los poderes de Bill?

\- La cantidad de poder que heredaste – Soul extendió su mano, pronto esta comenzó a generar llamas como hacía un par de días cuando hice ese contrato con él – Las llamas de contrato suelen ser diferentes para cada demonio, además de ser la firma personal de cada demonio también revelan algunas cosas del demonio mismo… no soy muy bueno leyendo llamas pero al menos puedo aproximar la cantidad de poder que heredaste de tus padres…

\- Bi-bien… ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

\- Solo extiende tu mano – indico tomando mi mano y extendiéndola con la palma hacía arriba – y ahora… trata de concentrar toda la energía que puedas en la palma de tu mano, puedes cerrar los ojos si te ayuda. No pienses en nada, trata de sentir la energía que recorre este lugar a tu alrededor y luego manifiéstala en la palma de tu mano… como si tuvieras control de todo este mundo.

\- No me gusta como suena.

\- Solo inténtalo.

\- Bien…

Cerré los ojos como me indico. Nunca había sido difícil concentrarme, habían fechas en el convento en las que acompañaba a Andrew a las meditaciones por varias horas, tal vez estaba relacionado con el mismo ejercicio que ahora estaba haciendo con Soul, pero despejar mi mente y sentir la "energía" que recorría mi alrededor no me resultaba tan complicado como llegaría a sonar a muchos.

Abrí los ojos lentamente fijándome en la palma de mi mano, casi salto cuando vi que esta se encontraba rodeada casi por completo de unas llamas de color azul, mire a Soul buscando alguna respuesta, pero él simplemente miraba mi mano igual de sorprendido que yo ¿Qué significaba esto?

*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*

Todo era lo mismo dentro de ese mundo que había sido creado para él, día tras día vivía los mismos sucesos que el día en que había llegado a ese lugar, dentro de la esfera en la que Leyna lo mantenía prisionero nada cambiaba, nunca. Al menos eso fue lo que pensó hasta que vio como el cielo de su propia burbuja de realidad se agrietaba ligeramente donde mostraba un cielo rojo.

\- ¿Qué está sucediendo? – se preguntó mientras se ponía de pie, luego de unos segundos comenzó a reír – vaya, vaya, vaya… parece que algo interesante está a punto de suceder.

\- No festejes antes de tiempo – escucho una voz que venía de afuera de su burbuja – Aun no es tiempo… falta mucho para que estén listos.

\- Lo sé – sonrió – pero no tienes que ser aguafiestas, después de todo – con un movimiento de su bastón, Bill levantó el sombrero de copa que estaba en el suelo y se lo puso – este es solo el prologo para el final de SU mundo.

La voz que se encontraba al otro lado soltó un suspiro, aunque Bill no pudiese verle en ese momento, sabía que el otro se encontraba sonriendo en donde fuera que en ese momento se encontrara. No era para menos. Pronto ellos tendrían que hacer también su propio movimiento en el juego de Leyna.

 **Continuara…**

Hola gente hermosa del mundo mundial!

Bueno... la inspiración me ataco de algún lado y decidí escribir este nuevo capitulo :D Por fin Bill vuelve a aparecer en la historia! ¿Quien sera la voz misteriosa que Bill escucha dentro de su Burbuja? XD creo que muchos deben de sospecharlo ya... aun así la pregunta correcta es "¿DONDE se encuentra esa persona con la que Bill conversa en su burbuja?".

Por cierto! creo que es hora de un especial de preguntas y respuestas para este fic (ya que este sera mucho más corto que su primera temporada), y estoy segura que muchos queran hacerle preguntas a CUALQUIER personaje :3 eso sí, el spoiler esta prohibido, así que si piensan preguntarle a Dipper o Paz donde se encuentran en esos momentos... pos... nadie va a responder. De lo contrario pueden preguntar lo que quieran.

Envien sus preguntas en los reviews, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo y nos leemos pronto!


	8. Sexto día

**Sexto día**

Andrew paseaba por los pasillos del edificio del seminario como todos los días a primera hora del día para revisar los salones y preparándose para ir a despertar a los demás y así comenzar su día. Jugaba con las cuentas de su rosario en su bolsillo de forma nerviosa, aunque en su expresión sabía aparentarlo perfectamente, mientras en su mente recitaba las 10 avemarías correspondientes y el padrenuestro. Jugar con las cuentas mientras rezaba era una manía que Tyrone había heredado de él… por decirlo de alguna forma, muchas veces le había tratado de corregir esa manía a su pupilo pero le había resultado imposible.

Cuando estaba llegando a la novena avemaría de la tercer decena escucho como un teléfono sonaba dentro de una habitación. Era su despacho. Soltó un suspiro mientras dejaba de rezar y se acercó con paciencia al aparato que llenaba el silencioso pasillo del molesto ruido de un teléfono antiguo.

\- Habla el Padre Andrew Hallway, ¿En qué puedo servirle? – permaneció unos segundos en silencio, rió – No esperaba tu llamada en estos momentos… supongo que todo está bien ¿no? – Andrew volvió a callar mientras escuchaba como la persona al otro lado de la línea hablaba, frunció el ceño – Me parece que no todo está bajo control como lo dices… sabes que cuando lo necesites puedo ir para allá – otra vez silencio – No, aun te debó un favor… esto es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti… y por él, claro – Andrew sonrío – creo que era imposible que no me encariñara con él… es como un hijo para mí, pero trata de no decírselo… bien, veré que puedo hacer con eso aquí por ahora… por cierto… ¿Ellas saben que no fue una coincidencia? – Andrew rió – lo suponía… Pero me alegra que todo vaya con forme a tu plan, ten cuidado con la información que te compartí… trata de no involucrarme, por el momento es mejor que ellos no se enteren de nuestra relación… si, adiós…

Cortó la llamada y observo por unos segundos el teléfono. Desde el primer momento en el que Tyrone entro por la puerta de la iglesia lo sabía… sabía que ese momento llegaría, pero, dentro de sí mismo, esperaba que ese momento no llegara tan pronto, solo esperaba que todo saliera como ese viejo conocido tenía planeado…

.

.

.

Tanya obervaba la mano de Tyrone moverse repetitivamente sobre las cuentas del rosario que sostenía en las manos, aun no entendía como no se quemaba Tyrone… o el rosario… pero eso no era lo que la tenía molesta, el que su primo moviera las cuentas repetitivamente mientras miraba a la nada era lo que la tenía fastidiada desde hacía 15 minutos.

\- ¡Puedes dejar de rezar! – grito por fin llamando la atención de su primo – o… al menos deja de mover las cuentas de esa cosa como si quisieras prenderles fuego de la fricción.

\- Lo siento, es una mala manía mía – se disculpó guardando el objeto en una pequeña caja que llevaba siempre en su chaqueta – Andrew siempre trato de quitármela…

\- ¿Andrew? – pregunto Astrid bajando el libro que trataba de leer.

\- El padre Andrew Hallway… fue… el hombre que me crió…

\- Además de ser el director del seminario donde estudiamos, de él fue la idea de que Ty y yo viajaramos a Gravity Falls… No una de sus mejores ideas si me lo preguntan – suspiro Peter – Ahora estamos atrapados en una segunda era del hielo que podría convertirse en el fin del mundo si ustedes dos no aprenden a utilizar sus habilidades como medio demonio en menos de un mes… cosa que… comienzo a creer que es imposible.

A pesar de que Tyrone hubiera deseado corregir a su amigo (Tanya pudo notar eso al momento en que su primo abrió la boca y luego la cerro girando la mirada a un punto muerto y ligeramente sonrojado) no lo hizo porque en esos momentos los cuatro sabían que aquello probablemente era cierto.

Solo habían pasado tres días desde que iniciaron su entrenamiento, Astrid seguía siendo un asco y se desesperaba fácilmente con cosas pequeñas, Tyrone había avanzado un poco más que su hermana, tal vez porque tenía un mejor tutor o tal vez porque tenia la paciencia que a su hermana la faltaba. Fuera la razón que fuera, Tyrone era mejor que Astrid en ciertas cosas… pero también era un desastre para otras cosas, entre ellas, entrar al mindscape…

\- Solo han pasado unos pocos días – trato de animarlos Tanya – los poderes que ustedes tienen no se controlan de un día para el otro… a-a mi también me fue difícil entrar al mindscape la primera vez… no te preocupes por eso Ty, y tu solo necesitas tener un poco más de paciencia para controlar tus poderes, Astrid.

\- Solo lo dices para animarnos – suspiro Astrid – sabemos que somos una mierda para esto de ser demonios, no tienes porque tratar de animarnos…

\- Creo que lo que más le preocupa es que nosotros somos la última esperanza para salvar este pueblo – susurro Tyrone mirando a su prima, esta se sonrojó apartando la mirada – lo siento… parece que escogieron a los salvadores equivocados.

\- No es como si los hubiéramos escogido – susurro Astrid – simplemente ustedes son algo que llego de la nada, y si fueron "escogidos" para salvar este pueblo… debe ser por algo… por eso, no puedo dejar que ustedes do se rindan tan fácilmente en su entrenamiento – hablo decidida poniéndose de pie y tomando un par de cosas de unas cajas – No dejare que se rindan, chicos…

\- Oye, no estamos rindiéndonos – sonrío Astrid caminando hasta Tanya – Es solo que…

\- Hemos vivido como humanos "normales" por todos estos años… No… no podemos adaptarnos a esta nueva… forma de vida…

\- Especialmente Tyrone, recuerda que él iba a ser sacerdote…

\- VOY a ser sacerdote – gruño Tyrone caminando hacía su hermana y su prima – que… que uno de mis padres sea un demonio no cambia nada… el pasado de mis padres no va a interferir con mi vida…

\- Pues parece que el "pasado de tus padres" esta causando todo esto.

Astrid, Tanya y Tyrone miraron fríamente a Peter.

\- Solo decía…

\- Como sea – suspiro Astrid – sabes… nos han hablado mucho sobre Bill… pero nunca nos han dicho nada sobre nuestra madre… porque hasta donde entiendo, nuestro padre era un demonio… ¿qué hay de nuestra madre?

\- Eh… Humano - Había mucho que decir sobre Dipper Pines, pero no era momento – Fue… quien escribió los diarios que ustedes tienen, se estaba preparando para quedarse aquí en Gravity Falls e investigar los sucesos paranormales con Ford como su tutor pero… pasaron cosas inesperadas…

\- Se enamoro de un demonio ¿cierto? – pregunto Astrid sonriendo.

\- Bill y los hermanos Pines eran enemigos – continuo contando Soul que acababa de entrar a la sala – la primera vez que Mabel y Dipper llegaron a Gravity Falls tuvieron que enfrentar a Bill múltiples veces para salvar a su familia e incluso todo el pueblo… al final lograron derrotarlo con un engaño – sonrío – tengo entendido que Bill en un principio quiso ganarse la confianza de los hermanos Pines para luego así traicionarlos y tomar el pueblo sin que sus mayores enemigos pudieran interferir… en ningún momento contó con que Dipper fuera su ágape.

\- ¿Ágape? – pregunto Astrid curiosa – No hablen como si conociéramos todo aquí… que nosotros somos personajes de la segunda temporada, no sabemos nada de la primera.

\- A veces pareciera que rompes la cuarta pared, Astrid – suspiro Soul – pero si… hay muchas cosas que ustedes no saben, pero eso no quiere decir que nosotros tenemos la obligación de decirles toda la verdad – Astrid estuvo a punto de protestar – por eso mismo… haremos una excursión.

\- ¿¡Qué!?

Habían gritado los cuatro al mismo tiempo, Astrid por la emoción que significaba para ella salir de ese lugar, Tyrone y Tanya por la sorpresa de la noticia y Peter porque estaba casi seguro de que aquella excusión era idea de Soul y eso significaba una cosa: Dot y Pacifica no estaban enterados de lo que Soul estaba a punto de hacer.

\- ¿Una excursión? – pregunto Tyrone, Soul juro por un segundo que a Ty se le iba a salir el corazón por la boca con lo agitado que parecía… alguien tenia que heredarse esa característica a Dipper después de todo – Pe-pero… ¡Desde el primer día que estuvimos aquí nos advirtieron que no saliéramos de este lugar! ¿Por qué haríamos una excursión?

\- Solo porque suponía que ustedes querían respuestas… conozco a quien puede darle las respuestas que esperan – Soul se dio la vuelta caminando hacía la puerta – eso… y que a donde vamos a ir se encuentran una flores que podrían ayudar a derrotar a Leyna…

\- ¿Flores? ¿Con este clima? – pregunto Tanya – además… si esas cosas existieran estoy segura que ya las hubieran buscado desde hace mucho…

\- No exactamente, estas flores crecen en un solo lugar aquí en Gravity Falls, si estoy en lo cierto es posible que ese lugar sea uno de los poco en el que el tiempo no se ha congelado… el problema es que la ubicación de estas flores solo las conocía Bill Cipher y se la revelo a Dipper…

\- Y mamá tuvo que haberlo escrito en uno de sus diarios ¿cierto? – pregunto emocionada Astrid, Soul asintió – ¿¡Pues qué esperamos!? ¡Vamos a buscar donde se encuentran esas cosas!

Astrid no dejo que su hermano, prima o el entrometido amigo casi novio de su hermano dijeran una sola palabra, antes de que cualquiera de los tres pudiera defenderse o negarse, ella ya se los había llevado a una habitación diferente para comenzar a buscar dentro de los diarios que habían estado en su posesión desde que eran solo unos bebés (en caso de Astrid y Tyrone, pues Tanya lo había encontrado por casualidad cuando cumplió 7 años).

*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*

Con Astrid y Tanya pasamos toda la tarde (o lo que parece ser la tarde) buscando en los diarios que se nos habían entregado a mi hermana y a mí y que Tanya había descubierto cuando era niña. La verdad era que muy pocas veces había leído ese diario, habían veces en las que solo pasaba sus hojas para ver las ilustraciones que Dipper había hecho, otras veces leía un poco de ellos y me convencía de que mis padres habían sido unos locos… Aunque en esos momentos no sabía que pensar realmente sobre ellos.

\- ¿Han encontrado algo? – pregunto Astrid, ella parecía ser la más emocionada por el asunto de la excursión.

\- No – respondió Tanya – de todas formas… esto realmente no me parece buena idea…

\- ¿No eras tu de las que piensan que cualquier pequeña oportunidad que tuviéramos era necesaria para ganar esta batalla? ¿Incluso si hay algunos sacrificios en el camino? – Tanya se quedó con la boca abierta ante las palabras de Astrid – No soy idiota, todos aquí lo piensan.

\- ¡No es cierto!

\- Chicas – las interrumpí – primero, no es momento de pelear… segundo, creo que encontré algo.

\- Déjame ver – pidió Tanya acercándose a mi y tomando el libro – "Cuando estuvimos en una parte del bosque cercana a la cueva del multi oso que desconocía comencé a notar como Bill parecía estar algo enfermo, descubrí que se trataba del efecto de unas flores que crecían en las cercanías que limitaban sus poderes. Aunque usarlo como mi conejillo de indias es una idea que a Ford pareció gustarle, decidimos que era mejor no hacerlo, pues estas flores parecen afectarle demasiado a él y a Leyna, de todas formas Ford y yo acordamos mantener la ubicación de estas flores en secreto de los demás…" – Tanya me miro confundida – si decidieron mantener esto en secreto… ¿Cómo es que Soul conoce de las flores?

\- Es una buena pregunta…

\- Y tiene una respuesta interesante.

La voz de Soul nos hizo sobresaltarnos ¿desde cuándo se encontraba espiándonos fuera de la habitación?

\- No hace mucho – comenzaba a odiar que leyeran mi mente – De tal palo tal astilla – suspiro – pero… nada de esto importa por ahora, escuchen… si están dispuestos a hacer esto les recomiendo que se decidan ahora, porque no tenemos mucho tiempo antes de que Pacifica o Dot se enteren de lo que estoy a punto de hacer.

\- ¿Cómo podemos estar seguros que no es una trampa? – pregunto Tanya.

\- Tendrán que confiar en mi – me miro – decidan…

Solte un suspiro… algo me decía que esta pequeña y peligrosa excursión me daría las respuestas que busco.

 **Continuara…**

Sigo viva!

Hola gente hermosa del mundo mundial!

Bueno... primero que nada me tengo que disculpar por no publicar en mil años, pero creo que ya conocen mi excusa de siempre (la universidad) y ahora que estoy de vacaciones tengo un poco más de tiempo para relajarme y escribir en la comodidad de mi casa.

Sinceramente tengo algo de sueño y no sé que escribir sin hacer spoiler, así que solo dire que en los próximos dos capítulos se vendrá un reencuentro que quizás todos ya esperaban ;D así que espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y nos leemos pronto! (Esta vez si prometo que sera pronto)


	9. Septimo día

**Séptimo día**

De alguna forma habíamos encontrado la forma de salir del refugio sin que nadie se enterase, sabía que había sido mejor de esta forma, pues tomando en cuenta que todos los del refugio (sin tomar en cuenta a Candy y a Ford) consideran que Soul es un traidor… al menos eso es lo que me ha dado a entender lo poco que llegue a leer las mentes de todos una vez que los escuche conversando, claro, no puedo leer las mentes de Will o Dot, por lo que no puedo conocer la opinión de estos sobre mi tutor.

\- Papá confía en Soul – la voz de Tanya en medio de la tormenta hizo que me sobresaltara, aun no me acostumbro a que otros puedan leer mi mente también – ah… disculpa… realmente no leí tu mente.

\- ¿Entonces como…?

\- A compensación de mis pocas habilidades como mitad demonio tengo un par de habilidades extra – sonrío Tanya cubriéndose mejor con su bufanda – mis poderes… son mucho más débiles que los tuyos y los de Astrid.

\- Ya veo…

No sabía que decir. A pesar de que Tanya era una de las personas con las que más había convivido en el refugio desde que llegamos conocía muy poco de ella, además de ser mi prima no sabía mucho sobre ella.

Soul lideraba el grupo seguido de cerca por Astrid, Tanya y yo íbamos un poco más atrás de ellos aunque lo suficientemente cerca como para no perderlos de vista, Peter se había quedado en el refugio para cubrir nuestra desaparición (aunque conociendo a mi querido amigo era casi seguro que terminaría confesando la verdad cuando se sintiera arrinconado…), llevábamos caminando por lo menos media hora, al menos eso era lo que mis botas que comenzaban a llenarse de nieve me indicaban.

\- ¿Cuánto falta para llegar? – pregunto Tanya en voz lo suficientemente alta como para que Soul pudiera escucharla – Odio quejarme de respirar algo de aire fresco pero comienzo a congelarme…

\- La cueva del multi oso debería estar por aquí – indico Soul dejando de caminar para revisar el mapa que había dibujado antes de salir del refugio – si no hubiera tanta nieve hubiéramos llegado hace mucho…

\- Pues gracias a tu hermana es que ahora tenemos un hermoso inverano – ironizo Astrid.

\- No es como si yo hubiera sabido que Leyna quería congelar Arendell… perdón, ¡Película equivocada! – Soul parecía molesto – ¿¡Qué querías!? ¡No podía pedirle que hiciéramos un muñeco de nieve!

\- ¡Podemos dejar Disney en paz! – grito ahora Tanya tratando de llamar la atención de Astrid y Soul que comenzaban a discutir entre ellos – la tormenta esta empeorando

Pero la discusión no hizo más que empeorar al igual que la tormenta tal como había dicho Tanya, fue hasta que comenzamos a escuchar ruidos extraños parecidos a gruñidos cuando Soul y mi hermana se detuvieron, más bien fue Soul quien calló mientras que a Astrid la tuvo que callar tapándole la boca con nieve.

\- Maldición – gruño Soul – ¡Corran! ¡Hay que buscar un lugar donde escondernos!

\- ¿Qué sucede? – perdí saber.

\- Gracias a la discusión de este par de tontos Leyna se enteró de nuestra presencia y mando un par de lobos de hielo a perseguirnos – me explico Tanya mientras comenzábamos a correr – Eso… o sus gritos iniciaron una avalancha en la montaña…

\- Sea como sea, ambas opciones son malas – hablo Soul – ¡Hay un refugio debajo de aquel árbol! ¡Rápido, estaremos seguros hasta que acabe la tormenta!

Pero cada vez era peor, no solo el ruido de gruñidos se hacía más y más cercano mientras todo a nuestro alrededor se hacía más y más blanco, ya no podía ver nada a mi alrededor, incluso había perdido a Astrid y Soul de vista por la nieve que se arremolinaba a mi alrededor.

\- ¡Ty! – la voz de Tanya, ella se encontraba muy cerca mío – ¡Astrid! ¡Soul! ¿¡Dónde están todos!?

\- ¡Tanya! – logre alcanzarla y tomar su mano.

\- ¡Maldita sea! Creo que estamos perdidos…

Con Tanya sujetándome del brazo logramos caminar unos cuantos pasos más hasta que sentí como mi pie se atoraba en una especie de raíz provocando que tanto Tanya como yo cayéramos cuesta abajo… Lo ultimo que recuerdo antes de perder la consciencia es la sombra de alguien acercándose a nosotros…

.

.

.

*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*

.

.

.

Leyna lanzo el candelabro de plata que se encontraba en la mesa de cedro hacía una de las paredes de hielo solido en su palacio, su acompañante no se sorprendio ante el arrebato de ira de la peli negra, pero tampoco paso por alto como el hielo se hacía más denso alrededor de la chica creando estalactitas y estalagmitas por toda la habitación.

\- ¿¡Como pudieron desaparecer ese par tan fácilmente!? – grito provocando que unas estalactitas cayeran cerca de su acompañante quien se limito a suspirar – Ya casi los tenia… Estaba tan cerca… pero… ¡Desaparecieron como si se hubieran tele trasportado a un universo diferente! ¡Eso es imposible! ¡Nadie ha podido hacer eso desde…!

\- Parece que ya entraste en razón – suspiro su acompañante.

\- Han pasado casi 10 años desde la última vez que hizo un movimiento tan arriesgado – susurro – ja… y yo que esperaba que ya estuviera muerto…

\- Al parecer te equivocaste.

\- No realmente… no les conozco lo suficiente, pero estoy segura que ellos no se rendirán tan fácilmente como yo esperaba – decía mientras se acercaba a la burbuja que tenia el símbolo de un triangulo en ella – especialmente Dipper Pines… la inmortalidad le ha enseñado a ser paciente.

\- Parece que otra vez unos gemelos serán la piedra del zapato de quien trate de dominar esta dimensión…

\- Eso parece… Aunque… este fue un movimiento muy arriesgado por parte de mi hermanito y Dipper…

Su acompañante observaba los movimientos de Leyna en la habitación, no podía asegurar nada por el momento… pero el primer jaque de la reina de hielo sucedería más pronto de lo que ellos habían esperado, era mejor que se prepararan para lo que estaba a punto de venir.

.

.

.

Tyrone fue el primero en abrir los ojos. Se encontraba en un lugar que nunca antes había visto, era una cueva que resultaba muy acogedora, como si se tratara de una especie de refugio, a su lado Tanya se encontraba aun dormida sobre una colchoneta y cubierta por la misma sabana hecha con piel de algún animal que lo cubría a él, seguro no se encontraba en el refugio.

\- Tanya, despierta – movió ligeramente a su prima del hombro – Tanya…

\- Dos minutos más papá… Pato se comió mi pantufla…

\- Tanya, no soy Will y no estamos en el refugio, despierta ahora…

\- ¿Qué? – Tanya abrió los ojos perezosamente – ¿Dónde estamos?

\- Esa es una buena pregunta.

Ambos se sobresaltaron al escuchar una voz cercana a ellos, al girarse los ojos de Tanya se abrieron con sorpresa y su respiración se entrecortó por unos segundos, Tyrone también tuvo la sensación de sorpresa al ver el rostro del hombre de cabello castaño y ojos del mismo color que se encontraba parado en lo que parecía ser la entrada a la habitación donde ellos se encontraban.

\- ¿Q-quien…?

\- Perdonen por no presentarme antes, pero estaban inconscientes – sonrío – mi nombre es Dipper Cipher – se presentó – y me alegra que ustedes dos hayan llegado hasta aquí…

 **Continuara…**

Hola gente hermosa del mundo mundial!

¿Saben? los chihuahuas son perros expertos en el arte de la manipulación -.-" hace solo cinco minutos estaba terminando de escribir este capitulo y mi perrita estaba ladrandome para que quitara mi ropa de mi silla del escritorio para que ella se acostara todo porque no la había arropado en su cama en la que sus ponchos estaban hechos un relajo, así que tuve que levantarme de donde estoy sentada y llevarla cargada a su cama para arroparla para que se durmiera y me dejara escribir tranquila -.-"

Pero bien, dejando de lado ese primer parrafo que no tiene nada que ver con la historia :D señores y señoras, lo que todos estaban esperando... ¡Dipper ah regresado! Pero tendran que esperar al siguiente capitulo para conocer la reacción de Tyrone, además ¿Qué sucedió con Soul y Astrid? ¿Qué sucedera cuando Pacifica descubra que ni Astrid, ni Tyrone, Tanya o Soul se encuentran en el refugio? ¿Y qué es eso de los poderes de Tanya? Todo esto y más en el siguiente capitulo!

Por cierto, ¿Qué pareja no canon les gusta más? ¿TyronexPeter? ¿TyronexTanya? ¿DotxSoul? ¿AstridxTanya? ¿Alguna otra? En lo personal tengo algo por el DotxSoul y el TyronexTanya n.n'

Y eso es todo por este mes (?) espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y nos leemos pronto!

 **Extra:**

Bill observaba el desértico paisaje que se desplegaba en su burbuja de realidad mientras esperaba que la explicación de lo que había sucedido esa tarde finalizara, estar dentro de la burbuja tenia sus ventajas, una de ellas era que Leyna por mucho que lo deseara no podía saber que sucedía dentro de esta misma burbuja.

\- No sé si creer que lo que sucedió es bueno o malo – dijo la voz a Bill quien se levanto de donde se encontraba sentado para caminar dentro del palacio creado de ilusiones – actue por impulso… esto podría traer serías consecuencias.

\- Deberías calmarte – suspiro Bill – teníamos planeado que este encuentro sucediera desde hace días… ¿no eras el cerebrito? Sabras que hacer.

\- Sabes que no es tan simple, Bill – gruño la voz – el plan era traerlos cuando dominaran sus poderes o al menos lo más importante ¡Entrar al maldito escape mental!

\- Oh… vamos… Tu eres un experto en entrar y salir del escape mental… de otra forma no estaríamos hablando en estos momentos – Bill sonrío mientras se servía una copa de vino.

\- ¡No es solo eso! – Bill giro los ojos, a veces olvidaba lo inseguro que esa persona llegaba a ser – Astrid aun se encuentra en quien sabe donde con Soul… no es que no confié en Soul, confio en Soul, de otra forma no le hubiera pedido que hiciera algo tan peligroso… ¡Pero no puedo arriesgarme o arriesgar a los otros a ser capturados por ir a buscarlos a ellos! ¿¡No entiendes lo peligrosa que es esta situa…!?

\- Pino – le calló Bill, si Dipper hubiera estado ahí Bill le hubiera besado para callarlo, ambos lo sabían – Todo saldrá bien… has estado en situaciones peores, no es el primer demonio maniático con planes de conquistar esta dimensión que enfrentas.

\- Je… no… es la segunda – Bill juraba que Dipper sonreía en esos momentos – Tienes razón, no puedo entrar en pánico en estos momentos.

\- Bien… porque cuento contigo para que me saques de este lugar… Un día más sin follar y voy a volverme loco.

\- Púdrete.

Bill comenzó a reír. A pesar de que solo fuera la voz de Dipper comunicándose por medio de alguna conexión que ninguno de los dos entendía el escuchar la voz de su Pino hacía que pudiera soportar la soledad que vivía en su burbuja, lastimosamente las conversaciones no podían ser demasiado largas antes de que ambos comenzaran a correr peligro.

\- Es hora que te retires – susurro Bill – Asegúrate de enseñarle a esos niños a usar el Escape Mental adecuadamente.

\- Si señor… como usted diga – dijo Dipper riendo – me comunicare contigo cuando pueda…

\- Claro – silencio – Dipper…

\- ¿Sucede algo?

\- Te amo, Pino…

\- Y yo a ti, Bill…

\- Que seco – bromeo.

\- Muy gracioso…

Después de esas palabras la conexión se rompió.


	10. Octavo día - Parte I

**Octavo día – parte I**

Tanya veía a Tyrone fijamente, la expresión de este era… extraña… parecía que en cualquier momento aparecería una ventana con la inscripción: **_Error has stopped working_** para después ver a su primo desmayarse, y no sabía si le aliviaba que no sucediera o si prefería que su primo se desmayara en ese mismo instante. En cambio, Tyrone estaba ahí, sentado mirando a Dipper tratando de asimilar las cosas o darle algún tipo de sentido a todo lo que estaba sucediendo en ese momento.

Claro, al parecer Tyrone ya había aceptado que nada de lo que sucedía en ese instante tenia sentido, pero los pensamientos de este iban de un lado al otro, tanto que ni siquiera Dipper podía seguirlos, era como el juego de la serpiente de los Nokia antiguos, trataban de no chocar contra si mismos mientras buscaban más información, aunque en cualquier momento se le haría imposible continuar creciendo y terminaría por chocar contra si mismo…

\- ¿Ty? – le llamo Tanya – Eh… ¿Estas bien?

\- Lo estará – respondío Dipper en lugar de su hijo que continuaba perdido entre sus pensamientos – ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que nos vimos, Tanya… has crecido mucho.

\- Eh… gracias, creo… y… ¿Dipper? – el castaño mueve la cabeza en forma afirmativa - pensé que… estabas…

\- ¿Muerto? – Tanya simplemente asintió – No es el primer "raromagedon" que enfrento… la única diferencia es que en lugar de desatarse la locura Leyna nos metió a un congelador donde existen cosas que pueden matarnos de un mordisco siendo ella la reina casi omnipresente que domina todo Gravity Falls… no es tan malo si lo piensas así.

\- No… ¡Es peor de lo que imaginé! – exclamo para después cubrirse el rostro avergonzada de perder la cabeza, como siempre le había enseñado su padre, tenia que mantener la calma todo el tiempo que le fuera posible – lo siento… pero esto se pone cada día más raro…

\- En serio te pareces mucho a Ripper – suspiro Dipper caminando hacía la salida de la habitación – cuando Ty despierte, dile que el desayuno esta servido en la otra habitación… tengo muchas cosas que hablar con él en privado, así que tendrá tiempo de asimilar todo lo que sucede en lo que resta de la semana.

\- ¿La semana? – pregunto sorprendida Tanya – ¿Qué quiere decir con la semana?

\- ¿Soul no se los dijo? – enseguida Dipper rió – claro que no lo hizo… lo explicare todo después del desayuno.

Sin dejar que Tanya dijera nada más, Dipper se retiro de la habitación dejando a ambos adolescentes solos. Tanya solto un suspiro mientras se ponía de pie y miraba a su alrededor, ya no tenia su ropa de siempre puesta, llevaba un camisón rosa pálido y un pantalón de pijama del mismo color con lunares blancos, rápidamente noto que su ropa diaria se encontraba doblada a un lado de la cama al igual que la de Tyrone.

\- Seguramente estaba mojada por la tormenta – susurro Tanya tomando su ropa, la blusa celeste, el chaleco, la falda negra y las medias… el traje de señorita no era la ultima moda en el apocalipsis de hielo, pero le recordaban los días de paz que vivió cuando era niña en Reverse Falls… aun con Ford persiguiéndolos y los otros problemas que su familia tenia no se comparaba a nada a lo que era Gravity Falls – si no hubiera sido por ella… todo seguiría como era… nosotros no tenemos nada que ver en esta estúpida guerra…

\- ¿Entonces por qué estas aquí?

Se sobresalto al escuchar la voz de Tyrone, al parecer su primo había despertado antes de lo que ella había esperado.

\- No esperaba que regresaras a la normalidad tan… rápido – dijo.

\- Bueno… han pasado muchas cosas extrañas en los últimos días, que Dipper Pines o Cipher, quien se supone es mi madre y autor de los diarios, sea un hombre no es lo más sorprendente después de enterarte que tu padre es un demonio y que nos encontramos encerrados en una especie de burbuja en la que el tiempo y espació se encuentran detenidos, por no decir congelados… de hecho… comienzo a preguntarme porque en ningún momento pensé que esto llegaría a suceder, pero podemos hablar de mis problemas familiares y las muchas terapias que hare que Dipper y Bill me paguen cuando salga de aquí después, ahora quisiera que tu respondieras a mi pregunta.

\- N-no… no es algo que te pueda interesar – susurro Tanya apartando la mirada – es solo… que mis padres y yo nunca debimos involucrarnos en esta guerra… nosotros no pertenecemos a este universo, pero… algo, o mejor dicho alguien, hizo que nos viéramos involucrados… sino hubiera sido por esa persona… nosotros tres estaríamos a salvo en Reverse Falls, lejos de este infierno…

\- Creo que tienes razón – suspiro Ty poniéndose de pie y mirando su ropa doblada a un lado – no es realmente mi asunto…

\- Para ser sacerdote te comportas muy distante a los problemas de otros.

\- Una persona a quien apreció mucho una vez me dijo… para calmar los demonios internos de otros primero tienes que deshacerte de los tuyos… debes tener presente que el peso que llevamos sobre los hombros solo nosotros podemos llevarlo y no sabes lo que el otro lleva sobre sus hombros como para comparar tu carga con la de los otros… - sonrío – por el momento… aun tengo mucho camino que recorrer…

\- Retiro lo dicho, no eres tan malo como creía.

\- Gracias… tu tampoco eres tan mala como creía.

\- Vamos, Dipper quiere hablar contigo después del desayuno.

Solo asintió. A pesar de que no se encontraba preparado para lo que fuera que pasara a partir de ese día, sabía que tenia que soportar todo lo que viniera… comenzaba a preguntarse si su origen como medio demonio no era un problema para tomar la decisión más importante en su vida.

Prefirió no pensar en eso por ese día. Menos aun cuando salió de la habitación junto con Tanya y encontró a seres peculiares reunidos alrededor de una improvisada mesa, un ser que conocía como multi oso, una especie de centauro muy masculino, un hombre mitad ciervo, una chica que se parecía demasiado a Pacifica pero tenia un aura demasiado Hippie para ser ella y… su "madre".

\- Y creí que las cosas no podrían ponerse más extrañas – susurro para si mismo llamando la atención de todos.

\- Puedo asegurarte que esto solo es el comienzo – dijo Dipper con una sonrisa invitando a ambos a sentarse – vamos… coman y después tratare de explicarles todo lo que pueda.

No dijo nada, solo acepto la invitación preparándose mentalmente para cualquier cosa.

.

.

.

Por mucho que tratara de concentrarse no encontraba nada, no sabía dónde se había metido su hermano, no sabía donde se encontraban los gemelos Cipher-Pines, ni siquiera podía localizar a Tanya… Todo el esfuerzo mental que estaba haciendo para localizarlos comenzaba a cobrar factura con un dolor de cabeza insoportable, si continuaba de esa forma se debilitaría más de lo que ya estaba.

\- Deberías descansar – sugirió su acompañante mirándola fijamente desde el otro extremo de la habitación – si continuas esforzándote de esa forma solo lograras que te derroten antes de lo esperado…

\- ¿Crees que no lo sé? – gruño – No puedo dejarlo así… Dipper ya es una piedra en el zapato, no puedo dejar que se reuna con sus hijos…

\- ¿No hara esto el enfrentamiento más entretenido? – A veces ella sentía nauseas del sentido del humor de su acompañante, muchas veces era mutuo aquello – Solo cito tus palabras del día en que decidiste dejar libre a tu hermano…

\- No es divertido – suspiro – de todas formas… ¿por qué tu simplemente te quedas aquí observando mi sufrimiento en lugar de "divertirte" como has estado pidiendo desde hace tanto tiempo?

\- Aun no es momento de que me presente a esos idiotas – rió – aunque admito que quiero ver su expresión de sorpresa cuando nos conozcamos en persona.

\- Seguramente será una "cálida" sorpresa el día en que te conozcan…

Leyna miro hacía la ventana que se encontraba a un lado del sofá en donde se hallaba ahora recostada tratando de recuperarse del dolor de cabeza que la búsqueda de su hermano y la niña le había causado, aquel juego comenzaba a complicarse para ella y eso era algo que realmente no le gustaba, tenia que encontrar la forma de conseguir la ventaja nuevamente…

Si había algo que odiaba, era perder en uno de sus propios juegos.

 **Continuara…**

Hola gente hermosa del mundo mundial!

¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? xD me mate las neuronas tratando de describir como iba a ser la reacción de Tyrone, recordemos que ya han pasado cosas extrañas para nuestro querido aun no sacerdote y a este punto de la historia él podría esperar a que suceda cualquier cosa :3 así que el golpe de saber que su "madre" es hombre no fue tan fuerte como todos esperaban.

¿Saben? me parece curioso que nadie haya adivinado aun quien es el compañero de Leyna, aunque de hecho son dos personas :3 un hombre y una mujer. Me muero de ganas pro decirlo pero quiero que traten de adivinar xD y, ya saben, quienes adivinen de ganan un capitulo especial!

Por cierto, tengo una pregunta para ustedes. Hace un par de días estuve pensando que hay varios modismos que se comparten entre ciertos países pero muchas veces tienen diferentes significados ((algo como: "Casaca" - que es una mentira)) así que me gustaría que comentaran algún modismo de su país y su significado ((algo como: Casaca - una mentira)) no sé... tengo curiosidad xD

y eso es todo por hoy, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y nos leemos pronto!


	11. Octavo día - Parte II

**Octavo día – Parte II**

Soltó un estornudo que hizo eco en la cueva donde se encontraban refugiados. Soul le miro de reojo y rápidamente culpo a la tormenta en la que se encontraban aislados, únicamente con sus abrigos y la pequeña fogata que Soul había logrado crear tratando de que esta no llamara la atención de cualquier sirviente de Leyna que pasara cerca de aquel lugar.

\- Deberíamos regresar al refugio – susurro Astrid mientras volvía a estornudar – Si seguimos aquí solo lograremos que nos atrapen… sin mencionar que ya hemos perdido a Tyrone y Tanya.

\- Salir con esta tormenta puede ser más peligroso que quedarnos aquí… Sera mejor esperar y seguir con nuestro camino… A menos que pase una especie de milagro.

\- Creo que Tyrone pudiera darte una mejor respuesta a ese comentario de lo que yo puedo hacerlo…

\- ¿No crees que pueda suceder?

\- Simplemente hay cosas que no sucederán por ellas mismas por mucho que esperes que sucedan… es la ley de la vida, si quieres que algo suceda, debes moverte o esto nunca vendrá hacía ti.

\- Es raro que no hayas dicho ninguna grosería en lo que llevamos de conversación ¿Estas segura que estas bien?

\- Simplemente estoy hablando en serio…

\- Ya veo – fue su única respuesta.

\- ¿Hay algo que me ocultas?

\- Muchas cosas… pero no veo la razón de comenzar a hacerlo en este preciso momento cuando nos encontramos en peligro de convertirnos en paletas de hielo – bromeo.

\- Bien… si voy a morir congelada al menos quisiera saber algo de lo que me escondes.

No hubo respuesta.

A cambio del silencio de Soul, Astrid pudo observar como la tormenta poco a poco iba calmándose… no sabía si eso era obra de Soul que, por alguna razón, aunque parecía tranquilo en toda esa situación, también se le podía ver agotado a pesar de solo haber permanecido sentado a su lado por varias horas.

\- Vamos – indico – tenemos que llegar a la montaña…

\- ¿Qué hay de importante en esa estúpida montaña? – gruño poniéndose de pie – no creo que hayamos venido hasta aquí solo por unas flores…

\- Pues… digamos que ahí te espera una sorpresa.

No dijo más y Astrid supo que no obtendría más respuestas de Soul cuando lo vio salir de la cueva. Sin que ninguno de los dos lo supiera, una sombra del pasado los estaba vigilando desde cerca…

Tal vez debía informarle a Leyna sobre aquello… pero prefirió mejor seguir a Soul y Astrid de cerca, aun no era tiempo de presentarse, pero al menos tendría idea de donde se encontraba ahora el _Pino_ , al mismo tiempo que le dejaría saber que era real.

*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*

Luego del desayuno y las presentaciones nos reunimos con Dipper y los otros en una especie de sala que se encontraba en lo profundo de la cueva. Nos dieron unos minutos para cambiarnos a nuestras ropas de siempre, mientras me estaba cambiando me pareció curioso que aun tuviera puesto el crucifijo que Andrew me había regalado para cuando cumplí 7 años, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta que aún lo tenía.

\- ¿Todo bien? – Pregunto Dipper desde la puerta mientras yo terminaba de arreglar mi camisa, me gire a verlo y una expresión de sorpresa se dibujó en su rostro – oh… esa cruz.

\- Eh… si, me la dio el hombre que me crío cuando tenía 7 años – explique sonriendo – creo que… deberías saberlo… hasta antes de llegar a este lugar tenía la idea de convertirme en sacerdote…

\- ¿Y ahora?

\- Ya no estoy muy seguro de ello…

Por mucho que lo quisiera negar a mí mismo, había comenzado a dudar de mis elecciones hasta el día de hoy. Tal vez si nunca hubiera conocido nada de mi origen hubiera sido feliz viviendo en la mentira de ser humano, volví a mirarme al espejo, era increíble como la vida podía cambiar en solo un par de semanas.

\- No creo que tus elecciones deban verse afectadas por tu pasado – escuche hablar a Dipper, le mire por el espejo, él sonrío – lo siento… yo también odiaba que leyeran mi mente, pero creo que entenderás que hay veces en las que es imposible no hacerlo.

\- Si… es solo que es raro que alguien más pueda hacerlo conmigo cuando pase toda la vida pensando que era una "habilidad" que solo yo tenía – suspire girando para mirarle – Sé que el pasado no debería de afectarme… pero creo que existe una grave contradicción entre mi deseo y lo que ahora sé que soy…

\- Creo que aun tienes tiempo para pensarlo mejor – sonrío – Ahora… si ya estas listo, deberíamos ir a la sala para conversar.

\- Claro… eh… - dude – ¿Cómo debería de llamarte?

\- Solo Dipper esta bien.

\- Si… Dipper…

No parecía molestarle aquello, creo que Dipper entendía perfectamente que había perdido varios años que nunca recuperaría y no sería fácil ganarse la confianza mía o de Astrid.

Termine de vestirme y lo seguí al salón. La cueva no era tan elegante como el refugio, pero era mucho más acogedora que este, por lo que había entendido de lo poco que nos habían explicado a Tanya y a mi durante el desayuno Sirio era el hermano mayor de Dipper en una vida pasada (genial… ahora tengo un tío mitad ciervo), el multi oso era amigo de Dipper desde hacía varios años atrás y Paz era la versión de un universo alterno de Pacifica tal y como podría considerarse a Will serlo de Bill y Ripper de Dipper.

\- Ahora que lo pienso – hablo Tanya llamando la atención de todos – ¿Yo sería la versión alternativa de Astrid entonces?

\- No lo creo – río Dipper – Tomando en cuenta que Will no es realmente la versión alternativa de Bill tu, Astrid y Tyrone parecen no tener versiones alternativas por algún motivo – aparto la mirada mientras mordía la punta de un lápiz que tenia – aunque… si lo ves de cierta forma, es raro que no exista una versión alternativa de Tyrone si tu fueras la versión alternativa de Astrid…

\- ¿Dices que soy una alteración en el multiverso? – pregunte curioso.

\- Posiblemente… no tengo muchos conocimientos sobre el multiverso en realidad, así que no puedo asegurar nada – dijo mientras se sentaba en el suelo y nos invitaba a hacer lo mismo – Pero, cambiando de tema, es momento de decirles porque están aquí realmente… quería hacerlo cuando Astrid estuviera también con nosotros pero me temo que no tenemos tiempo suficiente para hacerlo.

\- ¡Cierto! ¡Astrid y Soul siguen afuera! – exclamo Paz – ¿Creen que estén bien?

\- Deberíamos salir a buscarlos – sugirió Sirio.

\- Confió en que estarán bien – suspiro Dipper – Soul no es de los que son capturados fácilmente, nunca lo ha sido y en estos momentos no lo será.

\- Creí que ya había sido capturado una vez – hablo Tanya.

\- Bueno… Esa es una larga historia, pero no es momento de hablar de eso – volvió a cambiar el tema – Es importante que aprendan a hacer esto lo más pronto posible… puede que les salve la vida y puede que salven la vida de otros.

\- ¿Nos enseñaras a usar alguna técnica especial? – pregunte sorprendido.

\- Algo así… Les enseñare a entrar al Escape Mental y dominar sus acciones dentro de este.

Tanya y yo nos encontrábamos sorprendidos ante las palabras de Dipper. En los días en los que yo había entrenado no había forma en la que pudiera entrar al Escape Mental y Tanya, por lo que tenía entendido y ella misma me había comentado, ella no podía tomar una forma espiritual… ella era casi completamente humana.

\- L-lo siento… pero yo no puedo – respondió Tanya – soy… soy casi completamente humana, no he heredado casi ningún poder demoniaco y es imposible que yo pueda entrar al Escape Mental…

\- Lo mismo digo – secunde – he pasado horas tratando de entrar al Escape Mental con Soul, es imposible.

\- Creo que solo necesitan un poco más de confianza en ustedes mismos… pero como no tenemos tiempo para eso tendremos que usar medidas desesperadas.

\- ¿A qué se refiere con medidas desesperadas? – pregunto Tanya temblando, yo no quise admitirlo… pero también tenia miedo.

\- Pues…

Dejo la frase en el aire, se levantó de donde se encontraba sin decir nada y camino hacía donde recordaba se encontraba la puerta de la cueva. Tanya y yo nos vimos por un segundo antes de mirar a los otros quienes solo se encogieron de hombros, así que todos decidimos seguir a Dipper hacía la entrada de la cueva. Justo en el momento en el que llegamos a la entrada pudimos fijarnos en dos sombras acercarse, rápidamente me alegre por ver que se trataba de Astrid y Soul.

\- ¡Astrid! ¡Soul! – los llamo Tanya cuando estuvieron cerca – ¡Siguen vivos!

\- Claro – respondió Astrid ya estando dentro de la cueva – No esperabas que esta p*** nieve nos fuera a detener, es solo una mi**** que se puso en el camino… Aunque me alegra ver que ustedes llegaron antes a nuestro destino ¿Cómo paso eso?

\- Torpe – regañe a Astrid golpeando levemente su frente, ella me miro sorprendida por un segundo, yo sabía que estaba fingiendo… había tenido miedo de no encontrarnos, guiñe un ojo indicándole que guardaría el secreto – Es una larga historia… pero deberías de conocer a alguien primero – sonreí para girarme a ver a Dipper – Astrid, él es…

\- Esta aquí – susurro Dipper con la mirada aun fija fuera de la cueva – Bill me había hablado de esto… pero creí que aún no se mostraría.

Soul se giró de inmediato para ver a lo que se refería Dipper. Astrid, Tanya y yo también nos acercamos para fijarnos en una figura que se encontraba lejos entre la nieve… aunque la tormenta que se desataba en el exterior de la cueva lo ocultaba, pude ver su macabra sonrisa en la distancia y un mal presentimiento recorrió todo mi cuerpo, supe en ese momento que no había tiempo.

\- Debemos aprender a entrar al Escape Mental lo antes posible por esto ¿cierto? – pregunte a Dipper, en ningún momento se giró a verme.

\- Así es…

\- En ese caso… no perdamos más el tiempo – hablo Astrid – Cuando todo esto termine tal vez tengamos tiempo para las reuniones familiares y esas cosas.

\- Ahora hay un pueblo que salvar – susurro Tanya.

\- Me alegra escuchar eso – susurro Dipper girándose hacía nosotros – ahora que saben donde nos encontramos… es posible que tengamos menos tiempo del esperado, así que comencemos.

Los tres asentimos. Por los próximos tres días comenzaríamos con nuestro entrenamiento para entrar al Escapé Mental.

 **Continuara…**

Hola gente hermosa del mundo mundial!

Supuestamente iba a subir este capitulo la otra semana (porque estoy tratando de subir un cap semanal otra vez al menos por estas semanas) pero hoy con la segunda parte de trollshunters quede tan estúpida que necesitaba sacar todas las emociones que esa serie me causo de alguna forma... Si hay alguien que le guste trollshunters y ya haya visto los nuevos capitulos por favor mandeme mensaje privado :'( necesito hablar con alguien sobre eso o voy a explotar (advierto que soy un poco fangirl cuando se trata de mis series favoritas)... T-T Eso es lo malo de no tener amigas que esten en los mismos fandoms que tu, lo mismo me paso con Ladybug hasta que hice que una amiga se metiera al fandom...

Pero dejando de lado todo eso... Wow! Creo que ya muchos deben de tener una idea más clara de quien es uno de los complices de Leyna :3 y no... no es ni ni Gideon, pero ya que este capitulo dio varias pistas sobre quien es el acompañante de Leyna, dare una pequeña pista de quien es la acompañante femenina: Apareció en la temporada anterior y NUNCA dije que paso con ella.

Creo que esa pista es suficiente para que alguien adivine quien es xD... bien, ahora les dejo de tarea adivinar a tres personajes: 1.- el acompañante masculino de Leyna, 2.- la acompañante femenina y 3.- El Ágape de Leyna. Aunque considero que la 1 y la 3 son muy fáciles de responder si estan pendientes de casi todo lo que publico :3.

Así que espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y nos leemos pronto!

P.D: Quiero saber si quieren un especial de navidad que sea un especial navideño o un capitulo especial de regalo que explique la existencia de un objeto en el fic que no tiene gran relevancia pero que igual es como un dato interesante, me ofrecería a hacer ambos pero este año solo voy a tener tiempo de hacer uno :(, así que decidan ustedes...

 **Extra:**

Solte un suspiro mientras veía como Astrid comía. Parecia que no había comido en semanas cuando a penas habían pasado unas pocas horas de la ultima vez que comimos en el refugio.

\- ¡Esta comida esta maldi******* deliciosa! – exclamo – ¡No había comido nada tan delicioso en toda mi p*** vida!

\- Cuida tu vocabulario, Astrid – regaño Dipper que se encontraba sentado con nosotros en la mesa, desde que Astrid había llegado pude notar que a Dipper se le hacía molesto que esta dijera tantas groserías, pero hasta ese momento lo había demostrado – no es el vocabulario de una chica.

\- Me vale m***** - respondió – ¿Quién te crees? ¿Mi madre?

\- De hecho…

Astrid dejo de comer y se giro a verme, luego volvió la mirada a Dipper. Antes de que pudiera arrepentirme de revelarle la verdad en ese momento ella ya había escupido toda el agua que estaba tomando en mi cara y comenzaba a ahogarse frente a nosotros.

\- ¡DEBE SER UNA MALDITA BROMA! – exclamo mientras golpeaba su cabeza contra la mesa.

Mientras Astrid continuaba maldiciendo y golpeándose a si misma tratando de confirmar que aquello no era un sueño, Dipper y yo solo la observábamos sentados en la mesa.

\- Lo tomo mejor de lo que esperaba – dijo Dipper mirándome mientras me limpiaba la comida masticada de la cara.

\- Si… Eso parece.


	12. Noveno día

**Noveno Día**

El grito se escucho por casi todo el refugio, tanto que Dot y Ford soltaron un suspiro mientras sujetaban algunos instrumentos del laboratorio que eran frágiles evitando que se rompieran y causaran una catástrofe mayor, el demonio mayor miro a su compañero científico quien solo se encogió de hombros antes de que una mujer rubia entrara al laboratorio aun en su bata de baño.

\- ¿¡Sé puede saber donde carajos se encuentran los chicos!? – pregunto gritando, la pregunta iba directamente hacía Dot – Como… ¿¡Como se atrevieron a dejarlos salir!?

\- Pacifica, tranquilízate – trato de calmar Ford.

\- ¡Como esperas que me tranquilice cuando sé que la única esperanza que teníamos de salvar este apestoso pueblo de cuarta se encuentra ahora afuera con un demonio que podría ser un traidor!

\- Confió en Soul, sabe lo que hace…

\- Es su culpa que nos encontremos en esta situación… ¡si hubiera acabado con Leyna en ese momento nosotros…!

\- ¡Si hubiera acabado con Leyna en ese momento él hubiera muerto y esto sería más difícil para todos!

Los tres se giraron a la puerta al escuchar la voz de otra persona. Candy se encontraba parada en la puerta del laboratorio cruzada de brazos, la asiática camino decidida hacía Pacifica quien retrocedió un par de pasos.

\- ¡Deja de hablar de él como si tuviera toda la culpa de que nos encontremos encerrados en este infierno helado, hace lo mejor que puede para salvarnos al igual que todos como para que tu sigas tratándolo como un traidor!

\- ¿Y qué sabes tu sino simplemente te esta usando? – gruño Pacifica – Es más… ¿Cómo sabemos que tu no eres también una traidora?

\- ¿¡Como sabemos que tu no eres una traidora!? – grito Candy, cansada de toda esa situación.

\- ¡Porque yo trato de hacer lo mejor para protegernos a todos!

\- ¿¡Protegernos!? ¿¡Manteniendo a todos encerrados en este lugar en lugar de luchar para recuperar nuestro pueblo!? ¡tu solo tienes miedo de morir como lo tuviste durante el Raromagedon!

\- ¡Hey! ¡Esto es diferente al Raromagedon de Bill! ¡Yo hice lo que pude durante el Raromagedon y lo estoy haciendo de nuevo, tu nunca figuraste nada dentro de esa maldita profecía, así que cierra la boca! ¡No tienes nada que ver en este desastre!

\- ¿No tengo nada que ver? – rió Candy burlonamente.

Dot y Ford se encontraban observando desde una esquina del laboratorio, ese par de mujeres comenzaban a darle miedo y no sabían que hacer, pues ambos sentían que si intentaban intervenir algo muy malo podía pasar con ellos… y ambos apreciaban sus vidas. Candy se alejó lentamente de Pacifica aun manteniendo una tétrica sonrisa en su rostro, paso su cabello detrás de su oreja antes de volver a ver a Pacifica.

\- ¿Dices que no tengo nada que ver? – pregunto burlonamente, su tono de voz hacía que el ambiente fuera más frío que el exterior – Tienes razón… no fui parte de la profecía para detener a Bill Cipher durante el Raromagedon, simplemente era una de las niñas raras del pueblo que tuvo la fortuna de conocer a Mabel Pines y convertirse en su amiga… Simplemente estuve en el lugar equivocado cuando se suponía debía estar rumbo a un maldito campamento que odiaba y al que me obligaban a ir año tras año. ¡No! ¡No tenia nada que ver en el Raromagedon a diferencia tuya! Pero… ¿sabes? ¡Luche junto a mis amigos desde el principio! ¡Nunca me oculte detrás de mis padres y aunque tuve miedo lo enfrente para recuperar mi hogar! – con cada palabra sus lágrimas escapaban – Y cuando pensé que la vida volvería a ser igual de aburrida como antes de conocer a Dipper y Mabel, ellos regresan y nos vemos involucrados en otra guerra… pero ¿Sabes algo, NorthWest? ¡Esta vez si estoy involucrada en esta lucha porque quien amo es parte de ello también! ¡Estoy dispuesta a sacrificar lo que sea necesario como lo estuve durante el Raromagedon para salvar este pueblo, incluso estoy dispuesta a sacrificar mi propia vida si es necesario! – Pacifica quedo de piedra – Y ahora… ¿Tengo que escucharte decirme que no tengo nada que ver con esto? Creo que tu eres la que no tiene nada que ver en esto… Si eso crees, toma lo que amas o lo que quede de ello y lárgate del pueblo, olvídate de todo y todos y vive tu maldita vida egoísta muy lejos de aquí.

Candy se giro dispuesta a salir del lugar, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, pero la voz de Pacifica la detuvo en la puerta.

\- Lo haría – susurro, Candy no se giro – Lo haría… pero lo que amo ya ha sido destruido.

Se giro en ese momento, Pacifica se encontraba aun parada en medio del laboratorio, pero esta vez se encontraba llorando mientras mantenía una sonrisa en su rostro. La respiración de Candy se cortó en ese momento al ver a la novia de su mejor amiga en ese estado… era la primera vez que veía a Pacifica tan vulnerable.

\- Mabel… Ella fue la que decidió regresar a este pueblo en primer lugar, pudimos haber escapado… Pero ella quiso regresar para luchar al lado de todos ustedes, el día que regresamos todos estaban sorprendidos, ese mismo día rescatamos a Barbara de unos lobos en uno de los refugios del pueblo, volví a insistir en irnos, pero ella no me quiso escuchar… Y a pesar de que creí que tal vez no todo saldría mal… sino hubiera sido porque ella insistió en que quería salvar a Soul ese día… sino hubieran ido a rescatarlo ella aun estaría aquí…

\- ¿Al menos tienes idea de como fue Soul capturado? – pregunto Candy.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Nunca quisiste escuchar la historia – suspiro mirando a Dot y Ford, ellos también parecían sorprendidos – De hecho… nadie quiso escucharla.

\- ¿De que hablas? – pregunto ahora Ford que había permanecido en silencio junto a Dot, simplemente observando y escuchando – Soul fue capturado durante el primer día del Infierno Helado.

\- No… ni él, ni Paz, ni Dipper fueron capturados durante mucho tiempo – la sorpresa se dibujo en el rostro de los otros – de hecho… ellos estuvieron mucho más cerca de lo que nosotros hemos estado de rescatar a los prisioneros de Leyna.

Y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Dot, Ford y Pacifica tuvieron la voluntad de escuchar lo que Candy tenia que decir, de conocer la historia que ellos mismos habían tratado de asumir como fue y se sorprendieron al saber lo lejos que se encontraban de la verdad.

.

.

.

Se encontraban en silencio, en una habitación alejada de las otras desde hacía casi media hora, Dipper aun parecía pensar en lo que había visto fuera de la cueva aunque sus pensamientos eran imposibles de leer para los tres adolescentes que le observaban mientras preparaba una clase de poción con algunas plantas y otras cosas que había en frascos por toda la habitación.

\- Entonces… mamá-papá-Pama-Mapa – le llamo Astrid – eh… ¿Cómo debería llamarte?

\- Solo Dipper esta bien – sonrío acercándose otra vez a sus hijos y sobrina.

\- Bien… Dipper – continuo Astrid – ¿Cómo pretendes que aprendamos a entra al Escape Mental en unos días si Soul y Dot no han podido hacerlo siendo que ellos han sido demonios mucho más tiempo del que lo has sido tu?

\- ¡Astrid! – le regaño Tyrone.

\- Es la verdad… no veo sentido en eso.

\- En parte tienes razón, pero te equivocas en dos cosas – hablo Dipper dejando un cuenco con una sustancia violeta que cambiaba de tonalidad mientras se movía en medio de ellos, parecía viscosa – primero: hay demonios que no logran dominar en Mindscape en siglos mientras que hay otros, como Bill o Will, que aprenden a dominarlo en su primer año como demonios y, segundo: No soy un demonio, sigo siendo humano de alguna manera, pero gracias a mi relación con su padre… soy inmortal.

Al completar su frase arrojo unos escarabajos de colores aplastados al cuenco que hicieron que este soltara una pequeña explosión de colores en la que Tyrone había jurado escuchar el grito de los escarabajos como si de una caricatura se tratase. Tanya y él se miraron el uno al otro con el mismo pensamiento.

\- Por favor… digame que no tendremos que beber de esa cosa – señalo Tanya el cuenco.

\- No – rió Dipper causando que Tanya y Tyrone soltaran un suspiro de alivio – Aunque tendrán que poner un poco de eso debajo de sus lenguas.

\- ¿¡Qué!? – exclamaron ambos primos.

\- ¿Qué clase de droga es esa? – pregunto Tyrone tomando el cuenco y tomando con sus dedos un poco de la sustancia, efectivamente… era viscosa.

\- No es una droga… - silencio – bueno… si lo es, pero no una normal, esta sustancia permitirá que entren con mayor facilidad a su subconsciente, estando dentro de su subconsciente necesito que traten de entrar en sus propias mentes y encuentren… una puerta trasera.

\- ¿Puerta trasera? – pregunto Tanya – eh… disculpa, Dipper… la verdad es que ya he logrado entrar varias veces a mi habitación mental, pero nunca he logrado pasar de esta hacía el Mindscape, así que no entiendo como esto puede ayudarnos a entrar…

\- Yo ni siquiera he logrado entrar – suspiro Astrid.

\- La habitación mental es como un pasillo que debes de atravesar para llegar al Mindscape – comenzó a explicar Dipper – en ella se encuentran todos tus recuerdos más importantes, tus secretos más valiosos y tu peores temores, aunque puedes controlar todo dentro de esta también puede que por tratar de llegar muy lejos dentro de ella termines siendo controlado por tus miedos, esta poción les ayudara a defenderse mejor de los obstáculos que encuentren en su habitación mental y así logren pasar al Mindscape… pero no aseguro que puedan enfrentarlos por completo. Después de que lo logren por primera vez será mucho más fácil la siguiente vez que lo intenten.

\- Dipper – llamo Tyrone poniéndose de pie – Aunque quisiera ayudarles a… a salvar el pueblo… no sé si podremos entrar al Mindscape real…

\- ¿Tienes miedo de algo que se encuentra en tus memorias?

La pregunta sorprendió a Tyrone.

No hubo respuesta inmediata, Dipper permanecía mirando al suelo sin expresión alguna, Tyrone le observaba esperando a que dijera algo más… Astrid miro a uno y después al otro, trataba de leer la mente de ambos, pero era imposible; no se había sentido tan inútil como desde _aquel_ día. Después de esos minutos en silencio el sonido de las pisadas de Tyrone alejándose lleno la habitación hasta que se perdieron en la distancia de la cueva y la voz de Dipper volvió a llenar el silencio.

\- Bueno… si quieren comenzar…

\- Espera – le interrumpió Astrid – ¿No vas a ir por él? ¿Qué clase de padre eres?

\- Uno que para proteger a sus hijos los alejo de sí mismo por 15 años – respondió sin mirar a Astrid – lo siento… pero no conozco mucho sobre ustedes, llevamos a penas unas pocas horas conociéndonos ¿Cómo quieres que sea su "padre" después de tanto tiempo cuando somos unos completos desconocidos? – Astrid no dijo nada – Lo siento, Astrid… pero esa es la verdad, yo solo puedo enseñarles lo que es necesario para ayudarnos a salvar este pueblo y mantenerlos a ambos a salvo… después de eso… ustedes decidirán que hacer cuando todo esto termine, así que si todo eso quedo claro, es hora de iniciar con el ejercicio.

No hubo respuesta de Astrid, definitivamente Dipper ya sabía a quien le había heredado el carácter y si, alguna vez se pregunto sobre lo que sucedería cuando los peores genes de la familia Pines y Cipher se unieran tenia la respuesta justo frente a sus ojos. Tanya solto un suspiro mientras tomaba un poco de aquella sustancia extraña entre sus dedos.

\- Ire primero… Mientras esto dentro de mi mente traten de reconciliarse… recuerden que estamos en una guerra y cosas malas suceden – regaño Tanya mirando al adulto y a su prima, Dipper solo solto un suspiro asintiendo – así que… aquí voy.

\- Recuerda que tus peores pesadillas trataran de impedir que llegues a la puerta trasera para ingresar al Mindscape, deberas enfrentarlas.

\- Dudo que haya algo peor que este infierno helado dentro de mi cabeza – susurro haciendo un gesto de desagrado al sentir el sabor de la pócima – esto sabe a los calcetines de Soul…

\- ¿Cómo sabes como saben los calcetines de Soul?

\- Es una larga historia…

\- De la cual no hay tiempo para que nos cuentes – dijo rápidamente Dipper – Sentiras un leve mareo y puede que te duela el golpe… pero es normal, espero que salgas ilesa, adiós.

\- Espera ¿Qué-?

Y antes de que Tanya pudiera completar su pregunta o escuchar la respuesta sintió como todo se volvía negro a su alrededor y comenzaba a caer en el abismo que parecía no tener final. El viaje al interior de su subconsciente comenzaba en ese momento.

Mientras tanto, Dipper y Astrid solo miraron como Tanya se quedaba dormida mientras continuaba sentada recostada en una roca.

\- Permanecera así un par de horas o tal vez varios días – informo Dipper poniéndose de pie – Ire a ver como esta tu hermano.

\- ¿Y yo que hago en lo que espero?

\- Podrías esperar aquí a que Tanya despierte, dar un recorrido por la cueva o arriesgarte a entrar a tu habitación mental y enfrentarte a tus mayores temores mientras yo busco a tu hermano y trato de convencerlo de nuevo para que haga esto…

En otras palabras: "Haz lo que quieras". Después de concluir eso, Dipper dejo la habitación para buscar a Tyrone. Astrid se quedo unos minutos sentada en el mismo lugar observando su alrededor… Al final decidió que enfrentar sus peores pesadillas no podía ser tan malo, tomo un poco de la poción y la aplico como Dipper le había indicado, Tanya no se equivocaba, esa cosa sabía a huevo podrido y leche agría… Pero pronto descubrió que el sabor era de lo menos que se debía preocupar.

 **Continuara…**

Hola gente hermosa del mundo mundial!

Bueno... pues aquí les traigo el capitulo de esta semana, se supone que lo iba a subir ayer pero resulto que el jueves me llevaron al oculista y me pase en el lugar desde las 5 de la mañana hasta casi las 3 de la tarde y cuando regrese a mi casa... bueno... regrese sin lentes para comenzar (de hecho sigo sin lentes y miro la mitad de mi pantalla borrosa) y con dolor de cabeza por las gotas que me aplicaron para un examen, así que ya no pude terminar el capitulo.

Pero dejando eso de un lado hay un par de cosas que tengo que decir sobre este capitulo y lo que viene, primero que nada, tal y como lo dijo Dipper, los chicos tardaran varios días en salir del Mindscape, pero esto se resumira en dos capitulos (uno completamente dedicado a Astrid y Tanya, y otro dedicado 100% a Tyrone) así que habra un pequeño gran salto de tiempo del noveno día al spoiler día, otra cosa es que, creo que muchos notaron que cambio de escribir "Escape Mental" a "Mindscape" en diferentes capitulos xD bueno... culpen de eso al autocorrector porque a veces escribo en la compu y otras en el teléfono y el teléfono no me reconoce "Mindscape".

Pues bien... espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, dentro de poco subo el especial de navidad que, por cierto, termine haciendo lo que yo quise en lugar de lo que ustedes votaron (es decir... un especial en un universo alternativo con la familia unida) esto porque... bueno... la semana se me hizo corta y no encontre inspiración para eso... así que sorry... pero es lo que hay :/

Y espero que les haya gustado, cada comentario es un regalo de navidad para mi y los personajes (?), espero que pasen una feliz navidad, un fuerte abrazo de parte mía, Soul y Leyna y nos leemos pronto!


	13. Especial de Navidad

Lo prometido es deuda.

Felices fiestas gente hermosa! Espero que la estén pasando genial junto a su familia y amigos... y si se encuentran solos frente a un computador mirando películas animadas como yo entonces les mando un fuerte abrazo y como regalo este pequeño especial de navidad recien salido del horno :3

La verdad es que la idea original iba a ser mucho más larga y, aunque me estaba gustando como iba, mejor lo voy a dejar como especial de x comentarios o un especial para final del fic porque incluso me di cuenta que el especial iba a tener un pequeño spoiler que prefiero no dar hasta dentro de unos cuantos capítulos más adelante. Además de que desde hace mucho que no vemos nada entre Will y y creo que no soy la única que los extrañaba, así que espero que les guste este especial.

Espero que pasen unas felices fiestas, un gran abrazo de parte mía y nos leemos pronto!

 **Especial de Navidad: Luces en el cielo**

Era una hermosa noche nevada, la suave música se escuchaba en el salón de fiestas de los Gleeful en Reverse Falls. Mientras los adultos estaban en el gran salón conversando y bebiendo, una pequeña niña castaña de ojos azules permanecía tirada en el suelo de la biblioteca de la mansión leyendo un libro frente al enorme ventanal donde podía ver la fría nieve cayendo. Leía en voz alta para que sus primos pudieran escuchar la historia que la pequeña estaba leyendo.

\- La habitación estaba muy oscura, demasiado oscura para ser examinada con detalle, aunque Scrooge echó un vistazo a su alrededor, obedeciendo un impulso secreto, ansioso de saber qué tipo de habitación era. Una pálida luz, que surgía desde fuera, caía directamente sobre la cama; y sobre ella, despojado y privado de todo, sin alguien que le velara, sin quien le llorara o cuidara, yacía el cadáver de este hombre…

\- ¿Entonces estaba muerto? – pregunto su prima Astrid Cipher interrumpiendo a la castaña.

\- Eh… creo que ese no es…

\- Pero si claramente es él… entonces morirá solo como el viejo amargado que es y todos los demás continuaran con sus vidas, fin – concluyó la rubia poniéndose en pie – buena historia pero ahora quiero algo de comer, así que…

\- Astrid, silencio, quiero escuchar el final – regaño Tyrone a su hermana – Continua Tany.

\- S-si quieren… podemos ir por algo de comida… y-yo también tengo un poco de hambre…

\- Esta bien – suspiro Tyrone poniéndose de pie – pero luego terminas de leer el cuento.

\- Claro.

Los tres niños se habían puesto de pie y caminaban hacía la gran puerta de la biblioteca cuando las luces de toda la mansión comenzaron a fallar. Los pasillos se volvieron completamente oscuros y lo único que iluminaba a los niños en aquel lugar era la chimenea aun encendida de la biblioteca, rápidamente Tanya y Astrid se abrazaron entre ellas mismas mientras Tyrone daba unos pasos por delante de ellas e invocaba algo de fuego verde azulado en sus manos para poder iluminarlos a los tres.

\- ¿Qué esta sucediendo? – pregunto Astrid entre molesta y asustada – ¿A dónde se fue la luz?

\- Seguramente no se fue a pasear para encontrar el significado de la navidad – escucharon una voz que venia del pasillo que se encontraba atrás de ellos tres, ahí se encontraba el padre de los gemelos – Ni tampoco creo que se lo haya llevado la bruja de las nieves… así que solo existe una explicación lógica para esto: un terrible monstruo de las nieves esta atacando el pueblo.

\- Tío Bill, eso no es gracioso – gruño Tanya haciendo un puchero.

\- Ella tiene razón – escucharon otra voz justo a tiempo en el que una bota voladora se estrellaba contra la cabeza de Bill, Ripper era quien se acercaba con una de sus manos envueltas en llamas azules, un hechizo de luz, se dijo Tanya con una sonrisa – no es gracioso.

\- Pues mi explicación es más divertida que decir que hay una falla en la central eléctrica de Gravity Falls – se quejo recogiendo la bota – ¿Dónde doritos sacaste una bota?

\- Es mejor que ustedes tres bajen al salón – continuo Ripper ignorando la pregunta de Bill – no hay de otra… habrá que cancelar la fiesta.

\- Wow… cuidado comienzas a llorar por ello – se burlo Ripper.

\- Si no estuvieran los niños presentes te respondería.

Aunque para nadie era un secreto que Ripper solo mantenía la tradición de hacer una fiesta de navidad en la mansión de los Gleeful por su hermana, todos sabían que este odiaba las ostentosas fiestas que su tío abuelo les había obligado a celebrar desde que eran niños, desde que él se había convertido en la cabeza de la casa (y que su hermana ahora vivía fuera del país y solo los visitaba por esas fechas, aunque ese año se había quedado atascada en el aeropuerto por una tormenta de nieve) se había sentido obligado a seguir con la tradición.

Claro, era una completa COINCIDENCIA que justo el año en que su hermana no llegaba a casa por una tormenta la central eléctrica de Gravity Falls sufría un fallo que provocaba que todo el pueblo quedara en penumbra y no se pudiera celebrar la dichosa fiesta.

\- ¿En serio tenias que provocar un apagón para cancelar la fiesta? – le pregunto Will a su esposo luego de que todos los invitados hubieran abandonado el salón y él llegaba junto a los niños y Bill – a la central eléctrica le tomara semanas arreglar el desastre que tu hechizo provoco.

\- Al menos déjame disfrutar una navidad sin invitados molestos – suspiro Ripper – bueno… sin tomar en cuenta a tu hermano.

\- ¡Te estoy escuchando! – gruño Bill.

\- ¡Lo sé! – Ripper volvió a ver a Will – ¿Cómo nos deshacemos de él?

\- Encontré unas velas en lo que supongo es la cocina – anunció Dipper entrando al salón con un par de velas encendidas – Es raro… supuse que habría más servidumbre en este lugar como en la mansión de los NorthWest en mi dimensión.

\- Todos están de vacaciones – explico Ripper usando sus poderes al igual que Bill para hacer flotar las velas encendidas por toda la habitación y así iluminarla – regresan hasta enero ¿Crees que soy un tirano que no deja que sus empleados descansen?

\- No… más bien creo que eres del tipo de persona que le gusta la privacidad y solo mantiene a los empleados de la mansión porque este lugar es demasiado grande como para que tu y mi hermano puedan mantenerlo en óptimas condiciones por ustedes mismos aun usando magia y eres tan orgulloso que te niegas a vencer este lugar para comprar una acogedora casa pequeña para ustedes tres en algún lugar del bosque de Gravity Falls – hablo rápidamente Bill.

Los niños solo observaban desde lejos las discusiones de los adultos, así mientras Ripper y Bill comenzaban a discutir como en cada reunión familiar (discusiones que siempre terminaban en alguna batalla de hechizos en la que Dipper y Will tenían que interferir antes de que sus esposos se mataran entre ellos) los niños habían comenzado a jugar Monopoly junto con sus "madres", al parecer a nadie le importaba el apagón.

No al menos hasta que se escuchó un sonido desconocido y se vio como por los grandes ventanales del salón pasaba una ráfaga de luz. Astrid fue la primera que se puso de pie y corrió hacía el ventanal.

\- ¡Papi, mami, miren! – exclamo – ¡Una estrella fugaz!

\- ¿Podemos ir afuera, papá? – pregunto Tanya ya sujeta a la pierna de su padre quien estaba a punto de lanzar un hechizo a Bill pero se detuvo al ver los ojos de su pequeña.

\- Siempre y cuando se abriguen lo suficiente – suspiro mirando a Will quien asentía en silencio.

\- ¡Vamos! – exclamo Tyrone corriendo junto a su hermana y prima.

\- ¡Ty, no olvides ponerte el gorro! – llamo Dipper cuando vio a sus hijos salir corriendo por la puerta del balcón al frío exterior – niños…

\- Al menos ellos no se obsesionan con un viejo diario escrito por un viejo loco que termino siendo un paranoico que no podía confiar en nadie como cierto niño de 12 años que conocí hace mucho – se burló Bill cambiando las ropas de Dipper por unas más abrigadas, invitándole a salir.

\- Me pregunto de quien fue la culpa.

\- Bueno… sino hubiera vuelto loco a Ford no hubiéramos llegado a esto.

Ripper y Will siguieron a todos fuera en el balcón. Efectivamente esa noche había una lluvia de estrellas que se podía apreciar en todo su esplendor gracias al apagón provocado por Ripper. Los niños jugaban emocionados en la nieve mientras exclamaban algunas frases referentes a la lluvia de estrellas, Dipper y Bill se habían ido a sentar a una de las bancas que se encontraban en este lugar para conversar.

Ripper sintió unos brazos abrazándole por los hombros y como unas lágrimas mojaban su hombro, tomo la mano de su esposo y entrelazó sus dedos soltando un suspiro. Cerro los ojos y los volvió a abrir, toda la escena se había desvanecido por completo, solo quedaba él en mitad de la mansión vacía y oscura, no podían mantener más tiempo la visión del mundo perfecto que ambos hubieron deseado.

\- Siento que nada de esto sea real – le susurro Will con los ojos llorosos y la voz quebrada – prometo que… te sacaremos de aquí…

\- Sé que lo haras, tonto – suspiro Ripper – pero… gracias por esto.

\- No puedo quedarme por mucho tiempo más… si Leyna se entera…

\- Lo sé – suspiro sujetando a Will por los hombros y tomando su rostro con una de sus manos – no quiero ponerlos en peligro a ti o a Tanya, te amo, William.

\- Te extraño – fue lo que susurro Will mientras comenzaba a desvanecerse – demasiado…

\- No llores, tonto – regaño apartando el cabello del rostro de su pareja – pronto volveremos a estar juntos… confió en ustedes, hasta entonces… feliz navidad…

Ripper unió sus labios con los de Will, el de cabellera celeste se abrazó al cuello del castaño de ojos azules mientras su lágrimas continuaban saliendo sin parar…

En ese momento abrió los ojos y se encontraba en su habitación en el refugio, sus ojos se encontraban llenos de lágrimas y su mano se encontraba extendida al frente, había regresado del Mindscape y se sentía como si un camión de llamas lo hubiera atropellado, miro el detenido reloj que se encontraba en su mesa de noche al lado de la cama, aunque este se encontrara detenido sabía que fecha era esa en el exterior de aquella burbuja.

\- Feliz navidad… Ripper.

Susurro en la soledad de su fría habitación.

 **FIN**


	14. Especial día de los Inocentes :3

**Dentro del Mindscape – Parte I**

Tanya había caído dentro de su propia mente, miro a su alrededor después de haber caído por varias horas (o lo que supuso fueron horas), cuando por fin sintió que había tocado fondo se puso de pie limpiando su ropa por puro impulso, pues dentro de su mente era imposible que hubiera polvo… era más probable que hubiese nieve pero no polvo. Así ella se puso de pie limpiando sus ropas y…

\- ¿¡Podrías dejar de narrar dos veces la misma tontera!? – grito iracunda hacía la autora… vaya que estos niños de hoy en día no respetan la cuarta pared, oye… creo que la cuarta pared esta aquí por algo – Pues si… pero me desespera que repitas dos veces lo que ya narraste ¿Y si mejor me dejas narrar a mi por hoy? – Bueno… pues sería algo confuso porque al único que dejo narrar en primera persona es a Tyrone y no quiero que los lectores se confundan – Pero si es mi mente… debería narrar yo esto… además, originalmente yo iba a narrar la historia, luego me dejaste a un lado como trapo viejo.

Va… esta bueno, te dejare narrar pero solo porque me caes bien y sos hija de Will… solo déjame hacerte un nuevo corte de escena y comenzas a narrar… a ver… aquí esta!

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ° ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ° ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Y al fin me dejan narrar en esta historia! Bueno… veamos… ¿Cómo se supone que tengo que hacer esto? ((Solo comenta lo que estas viendo o lo que estas haciendo!)) Pero… estoy aquí parada sin hacer nada… y dentro de mi mente solo esta la mansión de mi familia en Reverse Falls… un poco destruida por cierto, wow! ¿Siempre ha estado ese gran árbol viejo en el jardín? Nunca lo había visto ((Tanya… mejor déjame seguir narrando, comienzas a desesperarme tu a mi)) No! Dijiste que podía narrar, ahora te aguantas y me dejas narrar! ((Vale… pero entonces hace algo mija! Que los lectores se aburren de que estes ahí paradota sin hacer ni miércoles, así que move el culo!)) Vale, Vale… que mal humor tienen las escritoras de hoy en día.

Como sea… Estoy dentro de mi mente y esta un poco vació, además de ver la mansión un poco destrozada y polvorienta como si los empleados no hubieran hecho su trabajo desde que mis padres y yo estamos aquí en este mal remedo de Arendell tratando de derrotar a una copia barrata de reina de las nieves.

\- ¡Escuche eso! – grito Leyna que apareció de la nada atrás de mi…

\- ¡Hey! ¡Tu no apareces en esta escena!

\- Aparezco donde se me da la regalada gana porque soy la Mary Sue de esta historia.

\- Y yo que pensé que ese era Soul…

\- También escuche eso – gruño Soul apareciendo de la nada… ¿¡Qué nadie respeta aquí que es mi pinche mente!? Ni en mi mente puedo tener privacidad – Y Leyna, salite de la escena…

\- Vos primero.

\- ¡Pero si vos llegaste primero!

\- Y tu apareciste aquí de shute, así que sacate de acá primero!

Creo que dejare a la mara discutir mientras sigo con mi narración. Como sea… mientras los hermanos discutían en una escena en la que no tenían nada que ver yo me metí a mi mansión… porque si, es mi mansión y puedo entrar y salir cuando se me de la gana tanto como Tyrone de Peter.

\- ¡Qué rayos tratas de decir con eso! – apareció Tyrone de la nada.

\- ¡Perate! – exclame roja como manzana – ¿¡No sé supone que no podes entrar al Mindscape!? ¿Qué haces acá?

\- ¡Lo mismo que ese par de allá atrás, defendiendo mi honor!

\- Pobre Ty, pero si vos no tenes honor mano – apareció Astrid también de la nada – oh… linda mansión, ¿también esta emputada?

\- ¡Es embrujada, Astrid! ¡Aprende a hablar!

\- ¡Ustedes dos sálganse de mi escena!

\- ¡Vos salite primero!

\- ¡Pero si es mi maldita escena! ¡Lean el puto guión par de retrasados!

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ° ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ° ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

YA BASTA!

\- Wow… la autora al fin se enojo feo – dijo Astrid mientras que todos PARABAN DE DISCUTIR ANTES DE QUE LA AUTORA PIENTE MIL FORMAS DE MATARLOS LENTA Y DOLOROSAMENTE POR SACARLA DE QUICIÓ!

\- Sip, en definitiva se enojo feo – afirmo Leyna.

Ahora, grupito de retrasados, me van hacer favor de salirse todos de escena y dejar a la niña sola, tu, niñita malcriada (Tanya, por si no entendiste, te hablo a vos) me vas hacer favor de no quejarte y dejarme narrar como se me pegue la regalada gana y todos van a seguir en maldito guión o los voy a hacer mierda ¿QUEDO ENTENDIDO?

\- ¡Si capitana! – Bien… ¡Ahora todos váyanse a la chingada!

Y tan rápido como la autora mando todos a la chingada, todos se fueron a la chingada excepto Tanya que se quedo esperarndo quietesita como a mi me gusta a que espere mis indicaciones… mientras tanto y mientras volvemos a crear esta escena para el nuevo capitulo les recuerdo a ustedes, queridos lectores, que no se confíen de nadie este 28 de diciembre a menos que quieran caer de inocentes; feliz día de los Santos Inocentes les desea su amiga y vecina; Criztal98 ;D

 **FIN**

jaja, hola gente hermosa del mundo mundial :D

Como muchos han de saber, en latinoamerica se suele celebrar más el "día de los Santos Inocentes" el 28 de diciembre que el April Fools el 1 de abril, al menos aquí en Guatemala y con mi familia es lo normal... creanme que desde que estoy escribiendo esto la noche anterior al 28 de diciembre ya me voy preparando para las bromas de mi familia mañana. Así que yo también les quería jugar una pequeña inocentada a ustedes, mis queridos lectores ;3 así que espero que les haya gustado este capitulo de broma, yo la verdad es que me estaba matando de la risa mientras lo escribía xD

Y eso es todo por ahora, espero que pasen unas felices fiestas y nos leemos pronto!


	15. Dentro del Mindscape - Parte I

**Mindscape (parte I)**

Cuando Tanya toco el suelo dentro de su habitación mental noto que se encontraba delante de las rejas de la mansión de sus padres en Reverse Falls, se puso de pie limpiando la inexistente tierra de sus ropas y decidió entrar a aquel lugar. No era la primera vez que lo hacía, pero seguía siendo terrorífico para ella estar en ese lugar; completamente sola en una versión destruida de la mansión que pertenecía a su familia.

Todas las flores del jardín que ella y su papá solían admirar durante la primavera se encontraban marchitas, el gran árbol en el que solía jugar con su padre estaba seco sin ni una sola hoja entre sus ramas y la mansión parecía una de esas típicas mansiones embrujadas que se encontraba en las películas de terror. No entendía como su mente podía transformar lo que era un hogar para ella en eso.

\- Tengo que encontrar la puerta trasera – se dijo abrazándose a si misma – rápido… puedes hacerlo, Tanya… solo tienes que caminar… puedes hacerlo… es solo producto de tu imaginación, tú tienes el control de todo lo que sucede dentro de tu propia mente.

Se decía aquellas palabras más para tranquilizarse a sí misma, pues sabía que aunque estuviera dentro de su propia mente aun habían cosas que eran muy peligrosas hasta para sí misma, tenía que enfrentar sus mayores temores para poder alcanzar la "puerta trasera". Ella estaba consciente a lo que más le temía… había visto el rostro de ese hombre varias veces y había visto y escuchado todo lo que este le había hecho a su familia… era por ese hombre por el que se encontraban en aquel universo. Ella sabía muy bien a lo que temía, pues al mismo hombre al que sentía un gran temor era aquel al que odiaba con todo su ser.

Habían varias habitaciones en su representación mental de la mansión, algunas estaban abiertas y mostraban algunos recuerdos que ella tenia de cuando aun vivía en la mansión, otras mostraban escenas que ya había vivido cuando estaba en el refugio, habían varios libros volando por el alrededor como si fueran aves y con cada paso que daba los pasillos se iluminaban más con leguas de fuego azul.

\- Vamos Tanya… solo debes encontrar una puerta que sea más aterradora que todo el conjunto de puertas que hay en tu mente ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser…?

Dejo de hablar cuando encontró una puerta de metal con los vidrios rotos, el picaporte de esta se encontraba congelado y por los espacios que tenia pasaba una especie de humo negro, además de eso se escuchaba unos gritos al otro lado de la puerta. Comenzaba a pensar que eso no valia la pena o que incluso podía pensar que aquella no era la puerta correcta y seguir buscando… pero arriba de la puerta se situaba una palabra de cuatro letras que le confirmaba que aquella era la puerta que buscaba.

\- Ford – susurro abriendo la puerta, efectivamente, después de esta habían más puertas iguales a la anterior que se extendía por un largo pasillo oscuro y vacío, pero había una voz que se escuchaba rebotar por las paredes del lugar, una voz que ella nunca olvidaría – Creo que… NO, tengo que hacer esto, por mis padres… tengo que al menos intentarlo… Vamos Tanya, eres una Gleeful, puedes hacer esto.

\- ¡Claro que no puedes hacer esto! – escucho una voz que provenía de una puerta, corrió hacía ella.

\- ¿Tía Rabel? – susurro abriendo la puerta y entrando en aquel recuerdo y se quedó parada a mitad de la sala viendo como su tía y padre discutían.

Recordaba ese día, desearía a veces no hacerlo, fue el día en el que ella descubrió muchas cosas acerca del pasado de sus padres y el día en el que Ripper le dijo que tendrían que dejar Reverse Falls… era muy joven en ese tiempo y no entendía por completo… fue el tiempo el que ilumino la oscura escena que se mostraba ante sus ojos…

\- Ford no tiene tanto poder sobre nosotros como cuando éramos niños… piensa bien en lo que estas haciendo, Dipper, sabes que esto es una trampa.

\- Lo sé – respondió Ripper mirando por la ventana – pero sabes lo que Ford es capaz de hacer si solo ignoro su carta, no quiero que nada malo le pase a Will o a Tanya por mi culpa. Tu y yo sabemos mejor que nadie de lo que Ford es capaz de hacer… asesino a nuestros padres para quedarse con todo y es capaz de asesinar a mi familia para que tu y yo le regresemos lo que él quiere…

\- Will es un demonio y Tanya una mitad demonio ¿En serio crees que Ford sería capaz de asesinarlos como lo hizo con nuestros padres? Además… eres el mejor hechicero que he conocido, puedes hacerlo mierda en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, DipDop.

\- No me llames así.

\- Es divertido molestarte…

Tanya sonrió. A pesar de que su padre y su tía parecían siempre llevarse mal ella sabía que era solo la forma en que ellos se demostraban el cariño que se tenían el uno al otro, a diferencia del Dipper y Mabel de Gravity Falls (según lo que ella había logrado ver en algunas fotografías que Barbara guardaba), su padre y su tía eran demasiado orgullosos como para demostrar su afecto de esa forma.

\- Mabel, no lo entiendes – continuo la conversación – Ford pudo hacer otro contrato con cualquier otro demonio ahora que no está atado al contrato con Will… ¿Creías que lo que hicimos cuando él y yo regresamos aquí no tendría consecuencias? Es solo que… Ford se tomó más tiempo del que esperaba para hacer su movimiento…

\- ¿Qué demonio puede ser más fuerte que Will o Bill? – pregunto Rabel restándole importancia al asunto… pero la mirada de su hermano le hizo darse cuenta de algo – Dipper… ¿Qué estas ocultando?

\- Yo… – suspiró – Hace un par de semanas recibí una carta de Di… mi "yo" de la otra dimensión… me dijo algo de lo que no estoy seguro de cómo debo de tomar…

\- Suéltalo.

\- Un hechizo… que sirve para separar diferentes partes de un mismo ser… mientras que estos se encuentren atrapados en una burbuja se puede crear un cuerpo de ilusiones que será igual de poderoso o más que el cuerpo original e incluso quien complete el hechizo tendrá control sobre estos – Ripper saco de su bolsillo una carta arrugada – Dominic describía en la carta el proceso para realizar este hechizo… más o menos…

\- ¿Por qué hizo algo así? Digo… si quiere mantenerlo en secreto no debería hacer algo tan estúpidamente imprudente.

\- No es un secreto – Tanya dio un par de pasos más cerca para ver la carta, mientras no interfiriera en el recuerdo ellos no se percatarían de su presencia – De hecho… también dijo que Leyna ya había creado uno… al parecer ahora tiene una **marioneta** creada a partir del odio de…

Antes de que Ripper pudiera completar la frase se escuchó un estruendo en una de las esquinas del salón. Incluso ella se sorprendió al olvidar que ella había escuchado esa conversación porque había estado jugando a las escondidas con algo o alguien (seguramente había estado jugando con uno de los fantasmas de la mansión… pero no recordaba todos los detalles) y había terminado por ocultarse detrás de las cortinas del salón, cuando trato de escabullirse termino por romper un jarrón que hizo que la descubrieran.

\- Tanya – llamo Ripper, Tanya observaba como su padre miraba a su "yo" de ese recuerdo parada cerca de la puerta con los ojos llorosos – ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Estás bien?

\- Y-yo… n-no… no escuche nada… l-lo siento…

\- Olvidalo… no es nada importante – suspiro su padre acercándose a ella y levantándola, se giro a su tía Rabel – Mabel… agradecería que no comentaras nada de lo que hemos hablado hoy con Pines, entre menos sepan sobre este asunto… es mejor…

\- No es cierto – susurro Tanya acercándose a su recuerdo – n-no es cierto… no lo es…

\- Y tu piensa mejor en lo que haces, DipDop – suspiro Rabel caminando en dirección contraria – Seguire insistiendo en que todo esto es una tram…

\- ¡MABEL!

El ruido del disparo y los cristales rompiéndose, el grito de su padre y el seco sonido del cuerpo de su tía cayendo en un charco de su propia sangre, su padre corriendo hacía su tía mientras le gritaba a ella que buscara a su papá. Esos eran los últimos recuerdos que tenía de aquel día y… tal y como había pasado en ese momento para ella, todo se volvió completamente oscuro.

Sus piernas estaban temblando y sus ojos llorosos, frente a ella había una segunda puerta igual a la que había pasado anteriormente… quería olvidar aquello… no quería recordar nada de lo que había pasado… pero era imposible ignorar el pasado, por qué aquellos sucesos le habían llevado a estar donde estaba en esos momentos. Enfrentar aquellos recuerdos que deseaba olvidar, si eso era lo que tenía que hacer para rescatar a sus padres… haría lo que sea que fuera necesario una y otra vez.

\- No puedo retroceder ahora – se susurró a si misma caminando hacía la siguiente puerta – vamos, Tanya… puedo hacerlo.

Entró a la siguiente sala, esta vez era todo más oscuro y silencioso. Se encontraban ella en los brazos de su papá y su padre caminando de un lado al otro, ella aparentaba estar dormida, pero solo lo hizo para escuchar la conversación de sus padres.

\- Ella estará bien – escucho decir a su papá – Si Ford hubiera deseado matarla… lo hubiera hecho…

\- Eso es lo que me preocupa – suspiro Ripper sentándose al lado de Will y Tanya – que Ford solo haya lanzado una advertencia… ¿recuerdas lo que te dije sobre la carta?

\- ¿La de Dipper o la de Ford?

\- Ford…

\- Si… pienso igual que Rabel, puede que sea una trampa… no deberías ir.

\- Si no lo hago… los estare poniendo a ustedes en peligro también.

\- Ripper… no estamos seguros si Ford ha hecho un nuevo trato con otro demonio o no,

\- .

·

\- Las cosas aquí en Reverse Falls están tranquilas **por ahora** , tal vez deberíamos seguir tal y como todo esta… Si Ford hubiera hecho un trato con algún otro demonio esto sería un infierno…

\- Ripper… sabes que solo es cuestión de tiempo antes que Leyna pueda atravesar o hacer que su marioneta atraviese un portal hacía este universo… si no es que ya lo ha logrado… nadie esta seguro mientras que las divisiones entre los universos se debilitan y ella se hace más fuerte… existen miles de versiones alternativas nuestras que estarán dispuestos a colaborar con ella y…

\- William… entiendo lo que tratas de decir y tengo que estar de acuerdo contigo.

Tanya atravesó la sala de espera del hospital, pasando al lado de sus padres tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, tenia que encontrar pronto la salida trasera antes de que _aquel_ recuerdo la encontrara y terminara por despertar de un susto como normalmente sucedía.

\- Es curioso que lo menciones – se quedo congelada en el momento que escucho aquella animada voz, animada y amigable, tal vez un poco burlesca… una voz que le congelaba al instante desde la primera vez que la escucho – porque casualmente yo podría hacer algo por ti y tus padres si me ayudas…

\- ¡No haría una cosa como esa! – grito su yo del pasado, se giro para ver como su yo del pasado se soltaba del agarre de la chica de cabellos negros y ojos de un gélido azul – n-nunca traicionaría a… a mi familia…

\- ¿Familia? Fueron ellos quienes los pusieron en peligro en un principio ¿no? – No hubo respuesta, ella seguía congelada, su alrededor cada vez se sentía más y más frío – mira, podemos hacer un pequeño trato aunque odie hacer tratos… como podrás ver, yo tengo un pequeño contrato con tu querido tío abuelo Ford – explico mientras mostraba en sus manos una pequeña esfera de tonalidades moradas – así que tengo el poder de hacer lo que quiera con Ford, pero a cambio tu tendrás que hacer algo por mi.

\- ¿N-no estarías rompiendo tu contrato con Ford?

\- Eso es lo mejor de hacer favores – guiño un ojo – Puedes pedir lo que quieras cuando lo quieres de vuelta y no se pueden negar… los tratos, en cambio, debes mantener tu parte para obtener la otra parte a cambio. Así que puedo ayudarte si tu me ayudas…

\- ¿Q-qué es lo que necesitas? – Un grito se ahogo en su garganta mientras veía la escena, quería gritar, detener a su yo del pasado.

\- Simple… entrégame a los gemelos Cipher-Pines y yo me desharé de Ford…

\- Y-yo…

\- ¡BASTA! – grito sujetando su cabello con fuerza – ¡NO! Y-yo… yo… nunca… aceptaría… un… trato como ese…

\- Qué curioso – se sobresalto al escuchar una voz atrás de ella, se giro de un salto encontrándose con una mujer de cabellera castaña desordenado y ojos cafés sin vida – porque… fue lo que hiciste ¿cierto? Y ahora no puedes deshacerte del trato sin poner en peligro la vida de tu querido padre – canturreo eso ultimo la mujer – Eres una muy maaala hija, Tany~

Dio un par de pasos hacía atrás… pero de inmediato se detuvo, tenia que enfrentar lo que había hecho…

.

.

.

Leyna miro sorprendida a la nada mientras sostenía el pocky en sus labios. Su acompañante simplemente le observaba desde el frente una de las burbujas.

\- ¿Qué te sucede? – pregunto el pelirrojo.

\- Es solo que… tengo el presentimiento que alguien esta a punto de romper un trato conmigo – dijo mientras se ponía de pie – bueno… esto es algo nuevo, aunque podría ser divertido.

\- Ha pasado un tiempo desde la ultima vez que tuvimos noticias de ellos – comento la castaña desde la ventana – ¿No crees que es necesario hacer una visita?

\- Por el momento será más divertido de esta forma.

\- Pierdes el tiempo – gruño el pelirrojo molesto – Pudimos acabar con ellos desde hace mucho y tu sigues aquí perdiendo el tiempo… ¿Para qué nos liberaste si ibas a hacer eso?

Leyna camino hacía la ventana, abriendo las ventanas de este y saliendo al balcón para ver el paisaje nevado que se extendía frente a ella.

\- Simplemente… creo que será más divertido que sean ustedes quienes los destruyan…

 **Continuara…**

Hola gente hermosa del mundo mundial!

Perdón por tardarme tanto en subir este capitulo... pero han pasado muchas cosas desde que inicio el año y no me había dado tiempo de terminarlo, de hecho incluso tuve que dividirlo en dos partes porque me estaba quedando demasiado largo. Pero al mientras escribía la parte de Astrid me di cuenta de un pequeño detalle y se me vino una grandiosa idea.

Astrid y Leyna son dos personajes que hacen muchas referencias a diferentes animes, juegos, tv shows y etc... y el siguiente capitulo va a tener varias referencias a diferentes cosas (especialmente animes/caricaturas y juegos), aproximadamente unas 10, así que hare un pequeño concurso para ustedes, los primeros 3 que logren encontrar entre 7 y 10 referencias dentro del capitulo tendran permitido hacerme 3 preguntas completamente libres acerca de lo que quieran y lo que sea que respondere por mensaje privado con completa sinceridad; así pueden preguntarme sobre mi (a menos que sean datos demasiado personales como nombre completo, dirección y cosas por el estilo), sobre los personajes e incluso puedo darles un pequeño spoiler...

Así que eso es todo por hoy, espero que les haya gustado y nos leemos pronto!


	16. Dentro del Mindscape - Parte II

**Dentro del Mindscape (Parte II)**

Abrió los ojos lentamente. Pego un salto cuando vio el lugar donde se encontraba… por unos segundos olvido por completo lo que había pasado antes de que se desmayara por lo que ver los oscuros pasillos del orfanato en donde creció hasta los 7 años cuando fue adoptada hizo que entrara en pánico. Afortunadamente para ella los recuerdos de todo lo que había sucedido los últimos días regresaron a ella justo cuando observo como el lugar tenía unos ligeros cambios de lo que era el orfanato que ella recordaba. De hecho, el lugar se miraba destrozado, como si lo hubieran dejado abandonado hacía mucho tiempo atrás.

\- Esta debe ser mi habitación mental – se dijo a si misma – bueno… al menos no encontré a mi supuesta gemela muerta a la que suplante después de hacer un contrato con un apuesto demonio mayordomo al que nombre como mi perro – se burló ella misma, tenía que dejar de leer tanto manga – Bueno… al grano.

Limpio sus pantalones del polvo imaginario y comenzó a caminar por los pasillos del destrozado orfanato. Era como si aquel lugar se encontrara abandonado desde hacía mucho tiempo, los oscuros pasillos que recordaba y los aterradores cuadros que colgaban en las paredes y cuando era niña juraba que le seguían con la mirada se encontraban ahí ¿Por qué su habitación mental tenía que ser tan aterradora?

\- _Astrid… ven, te presentare a tus nuevos papás_ – escucho una voz que reconoció inmediatamente – _Anda, no seas tímida…_

Corrió tan rápido como pudo hacía una puerta que se encontraba semiabierta al final de ese mismo pasillo y la abrió de un golpe. La luz del recuerdo la cegó de forma momentánea antes de que pudiera distinguir la figura de la hermana Jennifer al lado de una niña de cabello rubio corto a los hombros y ojos amarillos, frente a ellas se encontraban dos figuras que solo eran sombras.

\- No sé porque esperaba algo – susurro acercándose al recuerdo quedando frente a las sombras – ¿En serio ni siquiera puedo recordar sus rostros? O… es que no quiero hacerlo…

\- _Hola Astrid_ – Saludo la sombra de la mujer que se suponía era su madre adoptiva poniéndose de rodillas frente a Astrid, – _Es un placer conocerte, soy Erin y él es mi esposo, Levi, seremos tus padres a partir de ahora… ¿bien?_ – Astrid se limitó a asentir en ese momento.

\- _Hay un par de cosas que debo de… comentarles… acerca de Astrid_ – Les llamo la atención la hermana Jennifer – _Si pueden acompañarme un momento,_ _Astrid… ve a preparar tus cosas y despedirte de tus amigos ¿sí? Vamos, querida…_

Aunque no era como si tuviera de quienes despedirse, todas las niñas del orfanato siempre le habían tenido miedo, le veían como si fuera un monstruo y tal vez tenían razón. Además de la hermana Jennifer y otra que nunca le vieron como un fenómeno no había nadie que le viera como lo que en ese momento era; una niña huérfana que tenía miedo incluso de si misma… bufó al recordar al protagonista de cierto anime, comenzaba a preguntarse si Tyrone hubiera sido igual que Yukio si se hubieran criado juntos, tendría que convencer a Ty de convertirse en exorcista.

Continúo caminando por la habitación del recuerdo, ignorando el momento cuando una pequeña y solitaria niña tomaba una simple mochila bajo la atenta mirada de curiosas niñas que murmuraban… ¿O acaso eran sus pensamientos? En aquel momento no había prestado atención aquello y no lo haría ahora.

Recordaba que había llegado antes de tiempo a la oficina de la hermana Jennifer, razón por la que pudo escuchar aun algo de lo que esta le decía a sus padres adoptivos.

\- _No creo que sea un problema por como lo describe_ – La voz de Erin fue lo que llamo su atención.

\- _Todas las parejas que le han adoptado han dicho eso_ – fue la respuesta de Jennifer – _Muchos me han dicho que son solo tonterías aunque puedo asegurar que no es así, incluso yo al principio no creía que esto fuera posible, no sé muy bien cómo llamar a esto, pero Astrid tiene la capacidad para saber cosas que no debería saber, es como si pudiera escuchar los pensamientos de otros… Es una buena niña, pero…_

\- _No hay forma de mantener secretos con ella_ – completo su padre adoptivo – _Bien… comprendo._

\- _Astrid ha sufrido mucho desde que era muy pequeña... solo les pido que sean comprensivos con ella._

Y así había sido. Astrid se dejó caer al lado de la puerta de aquel recuerdo escondiendo su rostro entre sus piernas a las que mantenía abrazadas.

Sus padres adoptivos no eran malos… solo que nunca habían estado realmente ahí, su padre era presidente de una gran empresa y solía viajar continuamente, su madre neurocirujana. Podía contar con los dedos de una mano las veces en las que sus padres adoptivos pasaron un fin de semana completo con ella y su hermanastro sin que este se viera interrumpido por alguna llamada de emergencia de alguno de los dos.

\- _No eres mi hermana, metete eso en tu cabeza mocosa_ – escucho la irritante voz de su hermanastro, frente a ella se encontraba el recuerdo de lo sucedido unos pocos años atrás - _¡Y más te vale no decirle a mis papás sobre lo que sucedió o te pasaran cosas peores!_

Vio cómo su yo más joven se quedaba en silencio, sentada en una esquina con el cabello desordenado y unos moretones que eran fáciles de ocultar con sus ropas, con la respiración entrecortada y los ojos llenos de lágrimas vio cómo su yo del pasado, que en esos momentos parecía ser una _marioneta_ trataba torpemente de ponerse de pie, cayendo de rodillas al suelo casi de inmediato y volviendo a levantarse dejando un casi invisible rastro de sangre.

Retrocedió un par de pasos topándose con una pared… no… no era una pared, era una estantería de la biblioteca de su casa, se giró rápidamente encontrándose con su hermano acorralándola contra esta misma estantería.

\- Realmente le tienes miedo – escucho una voz que se le hizo tan desconocida como familiar – Te hizo mucho daño… es comprensible…

\- Ellos nunca hicieron nada – susurro entre sollozos – ellos… a ellos nunca les importó lo que me sucediera… Nunca vieron lo que estaba sucediendo…

\- Por eso trataste de llamar la atención cambiando tu actitud, escapando de casa y dejando tus estudios de un lado ¿me equivoco? – poco a poco la figura de una mujer de cabellos negros y ojos azules apareció delante de ella – Parece que no…

\- T-tu no lo entenderías – susurro – ¡Nadie sabe por lo que pase, ese hijo de puta debería estar muerto!

\- Oh… ¿Acaso no lo está ya?

La habitación desapareció, como en esos sueños sin sentido en los que al moverte un solo centímetro todo ha cambiado por completo, ahora se encontraba en las escaleras de algún edificio que no recordaba del todo, se vio a si misma corriendo escaleras arriba, tropezando en un escalón y volviendo a correr, atrás de ella su hermanastro subía, gritándole cosas que ella no quería recordar.

\- ¡DETENTE! – grito al mismo tiempo que su yo del pasado lo hacía y observo como, con un solo movimiento de su mano el barandal en el que su hermanastro se encontraba apoyado colapsaba… dejándole caer al vació – F-fue… fue un… un accidente… él no está muerto… y-yo… yo no lo mate…

\- No, ojala lo hubieras hecho – suspiro la mujer caminando a su lado, sujetándole por los hombros – Es una lástima que esto no sea un juego al que puedes darle reset y todo regresara a la normalidad como si nada hubiera sucedido… Ese bicho asqueroso no está muerto… pero no volverá a despertar jamás ¿No es lo mejor para todos?

\- N-no…

\- ¿Disculpa?

\- Desde un principio… no tuve que callarlo – susurro girándose para ver a la mujer que le sujetaba – ¡Tuve que hablar con mis padres sobre lo que estaba sucediendo! ¡Ahora ellos están sufriendo mientras miran a ese desgraciado morir poco a poco porque yo no pude controlar mis poderes!

\- ¿Te culpas a ti misma por algo que él merecía?

\- Si… m-me culpo a mi misma… por… ¡Por querer hacerlo todo por mi cuenta! – sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas – S-solo quería pertenecer a una familia… solo quería que ellos notaran que yo estaba ahí… ¡Solo quería llamar la atención de ambos y eso provoco que él terminara odiándome! ¡no quería regresar al orfanato y soporte todo lo que él me hizo! Solo porque… porque…

\- Tenías miedo de ser quien realmente eres – completo la frase con una sonrisa – Detrás de esas groserías y tu comportamiento sarcástico se esconde una niña que aun tiene miedo de ser abandonada…

Ellas eran iguales… de alguna manera Astrid comprendió eso en el momento en el que la figura de la mujer se desvanecía a la lejanía y la habitación se llenaba de una densa niebla.

.

.

.

¿Por qué tenia que ser todo tan aburrido? Siempre había sido una tortura esperar para ella, tal vez hubiera sido mucho más simple enviar a todos a una isla paradisiaca, borrarles la memoria y obligarlos a que compitieran en un juego de supervivencia… Aunque eso nunca resultaba bien para la antagonista de la historia, así que olvídenlo… Estaba bien como estaba en ese momento, sin mencionar el copy right.

\- ¿Ya sabes lo que vamos a hacer? – pregunto su acompañante pelirrojo.

\- Lo que hacemos todas las noches, pinky, tratar de conquistar el mundo – dijo en tono aburrido, el otro solo le vio con una mirada que decía "has visto demasiadas caricaturas" – Ya entendí… he dejado pasar mucho tiempo y ya comienzas a desesperarte.

\- Sabes que si los atacamos antes que los mocosos aprendan a usar el mindscape tendremos más oportunidades de derrotarlos ¿cierto?

\- Si, pero eso no me parece realmente divertido que vengan a enfrentarme solo con la "magia de la amistad", no somos ponys coloridos como para que eso funcione… sin mencionar que di mi palabra de darles un mes para que ellos se preparen y todo eso… al menos en los videojuegos es más divertido ganarle al jefe final cuando es más difícil, imagina una ruta en la que asesinas a todos prácticamente de un golpe y de repente llegas a una batalla que es mucho más complicada que todas las que has tenido hasta ahora contra un rival que no esperabas y que te presentan como el más débil de todos pero que resulta ser un dolor en el trasero… ¿no es más divertido de esta forma? Es frustrante… pero la sensación de cuando lo matas es única.

\- Me parece que debes de dejar las caricaturas y los videojuegos – intervino la castaña apareciendo nuevamente de la nada – tengo la información que solicitaste…

\- Me alegra, adelante… soy toda oídos.

Faltaba muy poco tiempo para que el plazo de los gemelos Cipher-Pines terminara… Era hora que ella comenzara a mover sus piezas si quería divertirse realmente, pues eso era todo ese desastre de mundo para ella en esos momentos, no significaba nada más que un simple juego. Soltó un suspiro mientras escuchaba la información que la castaña le brindaba, tenía ese presentimiento que pronto se encontraría de nuevo con _esa persona_.

*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*

Después de correr fuera de la habitación había pasado un rato tratando de ocultarme de Dipper, tratando de reflexionar sobre aquello que no quería recordar. Al final termine buscando a Dipper por la cueva hasta que lo encontré en una habitación alejada escribiendo en una especie de libro, un diario.

\- ¿Terminaste de reflexionar? – fue lo primero que me pregunto con una sonrisa girándose para verme – lo siento, todo esto debe ser impactante para ti ¿cierto?

\- Bueno… creo que si un bebé hubiera aparecido en mi casa diciéndome que soy el décimo sucesor de una de las mafias más poderosas de Italia hubiera sido menos impactante que saber que eres mitad demonio, tus dos padres son hombres y que el destino de un pueblo del que no sabías nada hasta hace un par de semanas esta en tus manos – Dipper me miro confundido – Perdón… Astrid ha comenzado a pegarme algunas de sus cosas…

\- Creo que acabo de darme cuenta…

\- Lo siento… me comporte como un idiota – susurre sentándome en una silla de madera que se encontraba cerca de Dipper – No quiero causarle problemas a nadie…

\- Sabes que no estas obligado a salvar este pueblo ¿cierto?

\- Lo sé…

\- Entonces ¿Por qué quieres hacerlo?

\- No lo sé…

¿Realmente quería salvar este pueblo del que no sabía nada? No era el protagonista de una de esas series de televisión que encuentra un amuleto mágico en medio de un montón de piedras y de inmediato se convierte en el héroe de toda una civilización que desconoce… Era un simple chico que estaba a punto de convertirse en sacerdote.

\- Tal vez… tus motivos se encuentran ligados a eso a lo que temes – sugirió Dipper, le mire curioso – quisiera ayudarte… pero no te conozco lo suficiente como para hacerlo, no es como… como si pudieras considerarme tu "madre" después de que Bill y yo los abandonamos hace tanto tiempo ¿cierto?

\- No – susurre, vi la expresión de tristeza de Dipper – pero… creo que hubieras sido una buena madre, Dipper… si todo esto no hubiera sucedido… todo seria diferente…

\- Tu también serias diferente.

\- Lo sé...

Silencio. Lo único que escuchaba era el sonido de la pluma de Dipper rosando contra el papel del diario que continuaba escribiendo, mire por su hombro lo que escribía, más bien era un dibujo de una especie de burbuja con un símbolo en su centro, a su alrededor habían varias palabras escritas y una que otra formula que no entendía. De alguna forma entendí que todo se estaban esforzando para lograr algo que era prácticamente imposible; derrotar a Leyna.

\- Dipper – le llame – hay algo a lo que realmente temo encontrar en mis memorias – susurre – por eso…

\- No tienes que hablar de ello si no quieres – dijo cerrando el diario y dejándolo a un lado – ire a ver como están Tanya y Astrid… Tu deberías descansar y mañana, si quieres, podemos intentar entrar en el mindscape.

No dije nada… simplemente vi como Dipper se alejaba. Pero no quería dejar las cosas así, por lo que me puse de pie, me gire y con cuatro palabras hice que se detuviera en la puerta.

\- Yo asesine a alguien.

 **Continuara…**

Ciaossu!

Se supone que en estos momentos debería de estar haciendo tareas... pero si ignoraba mis ganas de publicar este capitulo es posible que explote. sé que dos capitulos tan seguidos es algo muy raro en mi (a menos que cuentes cuando publicaba el fic de 13RW... pero eso es una historia completamente diferente) pero en serio quería publicar este capitulo pronto especialmente porque en estos tres capítulos trate de revelar algunos de los secretos que los gemelos y Tanya escondían... sin mencionar que creo que ahora es mucho más obvio quien es una de las acompañantes de Leyna...

Y bueno... espero que hayan recordado el pequeño reto que les puse en el capitulo anterior :3, algunas referencias son bastante notables y otras no tanto, así que les deseo suerte encontrando todas las referencias. Recuerden: solo los primeros tres comentarios que logren encontrar entre 7 y 10 referencias ganan :3

Así que espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, yo me voy a hacer tareas antes de que sea media noche y comience a llorar porque no hice nada y nos leemos pronto en el siguiente capitulo con más sorpresas, ciao ciao!


	17. Dentro del Mindscape - Parte III

**Dentro del Mindscape – Parte III**

Cuando Astrid abrió los ojos se percató que continuaba en el mismo lugar donde se había quedado "dormida", parecía que no había pasado mucho tiempo aunque en esos momentos ella moría de hambre. Miro a Tanya que se encontraba frente a ella y parecía estar igual de hambrienta.

\- Eso fue… raro – hablo Astrid llamando la atención de Tanya – siento como si no hubiera comido en días… y no recuerdo bien todo, siento como si me hubieran halado de regreso a mi cuerpo.

\- Lo mismo digo – gruño Tanya – creo que logre entrar… pero hubo algo que me hizo regresar de golpe…

\- Bueno, si Dipper no las hubiera traído de regreso hubieran muerto de hambre – indicó Paz que entraba al lugar con dos bandejas de comida, el estómago de ambas chicas gruño – después de todo… han estado dentro de su habitación mental por cinco días…

\- ¿¡Cinco días!? – grito Tanya poniéndose de pie de un salto y cayendo casi de inmediato – Agh! Me duelen las piernas…

\- ¿¡Como que cinco días!? ¿¡Nos quieres ver la cara de pendejas!? ¡Es imposible que hayamos estado ahí cinco putos días!

\- Cierto… siento como si solo hubieran pasado un par de horas desde que entramos…

\- Bueno, ese es el efecto que tiene entrar al Mindscape – se encogió de hombros mientras entregaba un tazón de sopa de color raro a cada una de las chicas y un termo – De hecho… es posible que hayan hecho mucho más de lo que ustedes recuerden que hicieron dentro de su habitación mental.

Astrid miro a Tanya por un segundo, esta le devolvió la mirada. Ambas parecían coincidir en que los recuerdos que tenían acerca de la habitación mental eran suficientes para no desear volver a entrar a esta. Tal vez Paz tenía razón. Habían pasado más tiempo del que ellas creían luchando contra sus miedos, pero solo recordaban aquello que las había liberado de la habitación mental y les había dejado la puerta abierta al Mindscape.

\- ¿Dónde están Dipper y Tyrone? – pregunto Tanya después de un momento de silencio.

\- Dipper salió hace unos minutos del refugio… dijo que tenía algo que hacer, como siempre, no dijo nada concreto – suspiro – y Ty… lleva un par de días dentro de su propio Mindscape. Solo nos queda esperar a que ambos regresen de sus viajes…

Si es que eran capaces de regresar.

*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*

El sagrado edificio de estilo gótico en ruinas, los vitrales dibujando sombras de luz rojas en los suelos de piedra y el eco de las campanas que se escuchaba cada cierto tiempo junto al de mis pasos. Nunca había tenido tanto miedo de encontrarme a solas en una catedral.

Había caminado en línea recta por mucho tiempo. Girando solo para asegurarme que nadie me seguía de vez en cuando, buscando una puerta que pudiera sacarme del largo pasillo de la catedral, el cual parecía interminable. Comenzaba a arrepentirme de aceptar hacer esto.

\- Tuve que irme cuando tuve la oportunidad – susurre para mí mismo – no sé siguiera porque sigo aquí… no es mi obligación hacer esto…

Las risas de unos niños hicieron sobresaltarme. Provenían de una puerta en la que no me había fijado antes, entre más me acercaba a esta las risas se hacían más audibles. Abrí la puerta con dificultad cerrando los ojos.

Caí de rodillas sobre un manto de nieve cuando la puerta estuvo abierta en su totalidad. Ahora me encontraba en los jardines traseros de la iglesia durante una tarde de invierno que recordaba muy bien… Peter y yo nos encontrábamos jugando a una guerra de bolas de nieve junto a otros niños que iban a catequesis o eran hijos de algunos de los laicos que ayudaban. Sonreí recordando aquellos tiempos cuando todo era mucho más simple… o casi…

\- ¿Qué sucede Ty? – escuche preguntar a Peter cuando mi yo del pasado se quedó quieto con la bola de nieve en las manos mirando a la puerta de la iglesia.

\- Na-nada… creí escuchar algo…

\- ¿Otra vez escuchas cosas? – pregunto una niña cuyo nombre no recordaba y cuyo rostro estaba oscurecido.

\- Ty da mucho miedo – escuche el comentario de otro niño – siempre escucha cosas.

\- ¡Yo no escuche nada, mentiroso! – grito un niño desde lejos.

\- Mi mamá dice que Tyrone tiene algo malo en su cabeza – mencionó otro niño.

\- ¡Eso no es cierto! – grito Peter, como siempre… él trataba de defenderme – ¡Que nosotros no escuchemos nada no significa que no haya pasado nada!

\- Esta bien, Pete – dijo mi yo del pasado sonriendo… yo sabía que esa sonrisa era falsa, los comentarios de aquellos niños realmente me lastimaban – Te-tengo que irme… nos vemos la otra semana…

\- E-esta bien ¡Adios, Ty!

Mi yo del pasado corrió a mi lado, subiendo las escaleras para entrar a la iglesia y dejando las botas llenas de nieve a un lado de la puerta. Solte un suspiro mientras me seguía a mí mismo a través de la iglesia que ya conocía desde que tengo memoria… Me vi corriendo hasta el confesionario y quedarme cerca de este mismo.

\- _No puedo decirle que he sido infiel a mi esposo… si alguien llegara a enterarse de lo que siento… no puedo decir la verdad… si tan solo pudiera acostarme con esa mujer… Todos me odiarían si conocieran la verdad… si lo logro podre quedarme con el 50_ % _de las ganancias de la venta…_

Las voces se revolvían en mi cabeza, otra vez escuchaba los pensamientos de las personas que se encontraban en ese momento dentro de la iglesia, muchos adultos y algunos adolescentes que veían sus teléfonos sentados en las bancas esperando a que sus padres terminaran la reunión o que los fueran a buscar. Escuchaba los pensamientos de todos, escuchaba sus más oscuros secretos, sus deseos… sabía que lo que escuchaba eran los pecados que no se atrevían a confesar.

Nuevamente mi yo del pasado comenzó a moverse, había encontrado lo que buscaba, ahora caminaba directamente al confesionario. Entró a este y se sentó.

\- Ave María Purísima – escuche la voz de Andrew dentro del confesionario, él sabía que era yo… pero sin embargo siempre hacía eso.

\- Sin pecado concedida – respondió mi yo del pasado en un hilo de voz.

\- Pensé que estarías jugando con tus amigos afuera ¿Sucedió algo?

\- Volví a escuchar los pensamientos del papá de Diana… Ese hombre me da miedo…

Recordaba a Diana. Era una de las pocas niñas con las que jugaba que podía recordar… Tal vez porque murió poco tiempo después de aquella conversación con Andrew, tal vez porque aun creía que si en aquel momento le hubiera contado todo a Andrew la hubiera podido salvar, tal vez simplemente porque Diana era la única (además de Peter) que no creía que era un fenómeno…

El hombre a quien me refería, el futuro asesino de Diana, era novio de la mamá de Diana, técnicamente era su padrastro. Desde el primer día en el que ese hombre se presentó en la iglesia junto con la mamá de Diana (la señora Hills) yo había tenido un mal presentimiento. Sus pensamientos cuando veía a los niños jugando eran aterradores para un niño de 9 años como yo en esos momentos, incluso podía escuchar como los pensamientos de Diana se alteraban cuando estaba junto a ese hombre.

\- ¿Otra vez el señor Gilbert vino a buscar a Diana? – pregunto Andrew, conocía el tono de voz que utilizaba cuando estaba preocupado por algo o alguien – Tratare de hablar otra vez con la señora Hills… a mí tampoco me agrada el señor Gilbert.

\- Tengo miedo que quiera hacerle daño a Diana – susurre – ¿No puedes hacer nada para ayudarla, papá?

\- Lo siento, Ty… no puedo involucrarme sin tener pruebas concretas.

\- ¡Pero yo sé lo que él está pensando!

\- Si, lo sé. Creo en lo que dices… pero no es suficiente… para los adultos creer en lo que los niños dicen no es suficiente…

No dije nada. Simplemente me quede callado porque sabía que Andrew tenía razón. Después de unos minutos de silencio la puerta del confesionario se abrió y Andrew me tomo en sus brazos, abrazándome y susurrando palabras de ánimo mientras me llevaba en brazos hacía el edificio principal donde se encontraban las habitaciones.

¿Cuándo había dejado de llamar a Andrew "papá"? De hecho… no era algo que hiciera ahora regularmente, aun antes de venir a Gravity Falls le llamaba "papá" sin darme cuenta. Porque eso era él para mí. Tenía un padre cariñoso, mucho más de lo que otros niños podían pedir… especialmente Diana. Pero, ¿Por qué deje de llamarlo papá conscientemente después de un tiempo?

Mientras la imagen de Andrew con mi yo del pasado en brazos se alejaba por los pasillos la imagen a mí alrededor desaparecía y el ambiente cada vez era más frío. La iglesia había desaparecido por completo, ahora me encontraba en mitad de la calle con decoraciones navideñas brillantes por todos lados. Recordaba ese día, no podría olvidarlo aunque lo deseara, faltaban un par de días para navidad y había ayudado a Andrew a entregar unas cosas a las personas que vivían cerca de la iglesia, era cerca del atardecer cuando regresaba a casa.

Tal vez hubiera sido mejor seguir caminando. Tal vez hubiera sido mejor ignorar los pensamientos de ese hombre que escuche en ese instante. Tal vez hubiera sido mejor no girarme hacía el pequeño bosque al otro lado de la calle y ver como ese hombre llevaba un pequeño cuerpo envuelto en una sábana roja…

Pero no fue así.

Me gire, lo mire, él me miro, escuche sus pensamientos y él corrió. Era solo un niño de 7 años ¿qué podía hacer en contra de un hombre que me doblaba en fuerza y tamaño?

\- Di… Diana – fue lo único que pude susurrar cuando el hombre dejo caer el cuerpo de mi amiga al borde del lago, la manta se deslizo hacía la nieve, dejando ver sus ojos sin vida y los moretones en todo su cuerpo – E… ella… n-no…

\- Escucha niño – me sobresalte al ver a ese hombre frente mía, aun lo recuerdo, me amenazo con una navaja en mi cuello, podía escuchar sus pensamientos más fuertes que nunca… iba a matarme en ese instante – Si no quieres que te pase lo mismo que a ella, te mantendrás callado.

\- ¿Po-Por q-qué?

\- Era una niña muy mala – sonrío obligándome a mirarle a los ojos, con la punta del cuchillo en mi garganta – Merecía un castigo… tú no eres un niño malo ¿no es cierto, Tyrone?

\- N-no…

\- Entonces… te quedaras callado mientras yo…

Di un par de pasos hacia atrás… sabía lo que continuaba. Ese hombre no pudo ni siquiera dar un paso, se había quedado congelado donde se encontraba por el terror, esa fue la primera y última vez en la que mis ojos se tornaron como los de un demonio… Esa fue la primera vez en la que utilice mis poderes y con eso fue suficiente para tener miedo de ellos.

Nadie nunca hubiera creído que un niño como yo podía ser capaz de descuartizar a un hombre del doble de su tamaño solo con sus manos…

No quise volver a ver aquella escena, cerré los ojos y me gire. Pero en ese mismo momento la escena cambio a unos minutos después. Me vi a mi mismo sentado en medio de la nieve, cubierto de sangre, con el cuerpo de ese hombre a unos metros de mí, con sus ojos sin vida mirando a la nada y el cuerpo de Diana a unos metros más delante de la misma forma.

\- Ty – Andrew trataba de consolarme, abrazándome a pesar de que su camisa blanca se llenara de sangre – todo está bien… no tengas miedo… aquí estoy… aquí estoy…

\- Y-yo lo hice – esas eran las únicas tres palabras que podía repetir en ese instante – yo lo hice…

A mitad del bosque, con la luz de la patrulla de policía iluminado toda la escena que deseaba olvidar o ignorar su existencia en mi memoria, los pensamientos de quienes se habían acercado para ver lo sucedido rebotaban en mi cabeza continuamente " _Es un monstruo_ ", " _¿Qué clase de demonio es este niño?_ ", " _No puedo creer que el Padre Andrew este tan cerca de esa cosa_ ", " _Es un asesino"_ , " _Es un demonio…"_ , tal vez esa fue la primera vez que me llamaron demonio, tal vez fue la primera vez en la que creí que realmente lo era…

\- ¡Asesino! – el grito de la madre de Diana, como corrió a brindarme una cachetada y fue detenida por la policía era uno de mis recuerdos más claros de aquel momento – ¿¡Cómo te atreves!? ¡Maldito demonio! ¡Asesinaste a mi esposo!

\- Señora, tranquilícese por favor – pedían los policías a la alterada mujer quien seguramente quería asesinarme en ese instante.

\- Señora Hills – le llamo Andrew, esa fue una de las pocas veces que le vi tan serio – disculpe mi imprudencia, pero agradecería que se retractara de las palabras que ha dirigido hacía MI hijo.

\- ¿¡Cómo puede considerar a este demonio su hijo!? ¡Asesino a mi esposo y…!

\- Creo que no se ha dado cuenta que su esposo asesino a su hija – Andrew había levantado la voz, no lo suficiente para que fuera un grito, pero lo necesario para callar a esa mujer – Claro… parece que usted no logra darse cuenta de ese pequeño detalle, porque siempre fue más importante para usted ser mujer que madre – Andrew me levanto, cubriendo mi rostro con una manta – si me disculpa… yo me retiro.

Caí de rodillas mientras todo a mi alrededor se volvía negro. Aun podía escuchar las voces mentales de todas esas personas llamándome asesino… monstruo… demonio… demonio… demonio… demonio… demonio… demo…

\- ¿Por qué te preocupa tanto lo que otros piensen de ti? – La voz desconocida me sobresalto, me puse de pie rápidamente girándome a donde venía aquella voz, un hombre pelirrojo de ojos amarillo rojizos me veía con una macabra sonrisa, de alguna forma, su rostro me parecía conocido – No hiciste nada malo… ¿Por qué te arrepientes de haber matado al asesino de tu amiga?

\- Pude haberla salvado…

\- Oh… ¿de eso te arrepientes? ¿De no haber asesinado a ese hombre antes?

\- N-no…

\- O… ¿Acaso te arrepientes de asesinarlo en un acto de autodefensa?

\- …

\- ¿Acaso no era autodefensa como dijo la policía y asumió Andrew? ¿Acaso disfrutaste asesinando ese hombre? ¿De su sangre en tus manos?

\- …

\- Vamos ¿Por qué no te dejas llevar por la ira? Es por esto por lo que no eres capaz de utilizar todo tu poder… porque tienes miedo de ello, pero si dejas que la ira te domine… podrías incluso derrotar a Leyna tu solo, eres un demonio muy poderoso después de todo.

\- ¡NO! – grite al momento que llamas azules aparecían a mi alrededor – N-no… lo soy…

\- ¿No eres qué?

\- ¡NO SOY UN DEMONIO!

No soy… no soy quien muchos creen que soy o desean que sea…

*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*

Leyna se sobresaltó al ver como uno de los sellos colocados sobre la burbuja que mantenía encerrado a Bill Cipher se agrietaba. Miro a su alrededor las demás esferas, todas parecían estar intactas… ¿Por qué esa esfera ahora se agrietaba?

\- Justo en este momento – susurro – cuando solo faltan 10 días…

Sonrió. Al parecer todo sería más interesante de lo que esperaba.

 **Continuara…**

Hola gente hermosa del mundo mundial!

La verdad es que el capitulo no me salió como yo quería... pero si lo hiciera como yo quisiera tendrían que ser como cinco capitulos para toda la historia de Ty -.-" de todas formas en el siguiente capitulo igual se concluiran algunas cosas de este.

Perdón por desaparecer tanto tiempo, pero he estado con demasiado trabajo ultimamente, de hecho acabo de terminar una hoja de trabajo que tengo que entregar mañana y como se me quito el sueño decidí escribir un poco.

Ahora bien, acerca del concurso que hice en el cap anterior n.n, gracias a todos los que participaron, fue muy divertido que trataran de adivinar todas las referencias del capitulo aunque nadie encontro las 10 xD, las respuestas eran las siguientes (no estan en orden de como aparecen dentro del cap): Kuroshitsuji, Shingeki no Kyojin, Pinky y Cerebro, Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Undertale (Genocide), Doki Doki Literature Club, Trollhunters, Danganronpa, Ao no Exorcist, My Little Pony y, como extra, estaba Kotoura-san.

Una felicitación a todos los que adivinaron entre 3 y 5, y un aplauzo a los ganadores: sweetlovekpop (7 aciertos), Negumin (7 aciertos) y Izabella-sama (6 aciertos). Recuerden los ganadores pueden hacerme 3 preguntas de lo que sea ((siempre y cuando no tengan que ver con dar datos personales como nombre completo, dirección, centro de estudios o cosas similares)).

Eso es todo y nos leemos algún día!

Por cierto, respondo esto por aquí porque 1, me gusta responder preguntas y 2, me parecieron interesantes ;3:

-¿Cuándo podrás actualizar tu fanfic Fruto Prohibido? Es uno de mis favoritos

Estoy tratando de hacerlo... pero aun hay cosas que no me convencen del siguiente capitulo, por irónico que sea, ya tengo los ultimos dos capitulos planeados en su totalidad pero no quiero apresurar las cosas, hay muchas cosas que deben suceder antes de llegar al final. Pero me alegra que te guste :3 también es uno de mis favoritos en lo personal.

-¿Cuándo te empezó a gustar el Cipher Sibling Au?

mmm... no sabría decirlo con exactitud. Pero fue casi al mismo tiempo en el que empece en el fandom de Gravity Falls, desde los primeros fics que leí donde aparecía Will me enamore de la relación entre hermanos de Will y Bill.

-¿Qué te gusta más del Cipher Sibling Au en tus fanfics?

La relación entre Will y Bill como hermanos, en casi todas trato de hacer a Bill un hermano "mayor" sobreprotector (entre comillas porque en la mayoría son gemelos y ni yo sé quien es mayor a veces xD) pero no llegando a exagerar, un hermano que quiere lo mejor para su hermano menor (aunque esto signifique no asesinar a Ripper) y que aunque le haga bullying ambos saben que es con cariño(?), por otro lado Will es casi siempre la voz de la razón, es quien piensa antes de actuar la mayor parte del tiempo y esta preparado para cuando su hermano se mete en problemas, sabe que su hermano es un idiota que lo ama y que, a pesar de todo, pueden confiar uno en el otro... Sin mencionar que esto también me da "chance" de relacionar a y Dipper o a con Mabel, en serio... creo que esas dos serian mejores amigas...


	18. Décimo octavo día

**Décimo octavo día**

Me sobresalte al abrir los ojos. No reconocí mi alrededor por un momento hasta que todos mis recuerdos de los días que había pasado en Gravity Falls dejaron de mezclarse con los de mi pasado, sentí como mi cabeza daba vueltas cuando trate de ponerme de pie.

\- Me sorprende que no haya tenido que sacarte por la fuerza – escuche la voz de Dipper entrando a la habitación en la cueva, llevaba una bandeja con una taza humeante de algo y algo de pan blanco, tal vez un sadwich de mantequilla de maní y jalea que dejo en el suelo – quédate sentado, debes estar hambriento.

\- Cuanto tiempo ha…

\- Casi cinco días…

\- ¿Cinco días?

Era extraño, mi cuerpo sentía como si esos cinco días si hubieran pasado, pero mi mente creía que solo había estado dentro del mindscape por menos de una hora.

\- Es normal que las primeras veces sientas que el tiempo no pasa, dentro del mindscape el tiempo es relativo, Transcurre un 50% más lento que en el mundo real, en una situación común tal vez hubieras sentido un poco mejor estos cinco días…

\- Una situación común… - ¿En que mundo podía ser esto "común"?

\- Ya que estamos atrapados en una burbuja de realidad creada por Leyna el tiempo en Gravity Falls se ha detenido por completo, por eso no creiste que había pasado tanto tiempo en tu mindscape.

\- Esto sigue siendo…

\- ¿Raro?

\- Algo así – sonreí – Siempre supe que era diferente… no creí que fuera tan diferente…

\- Yo siempre supe que habían cosas extrañas en este mundo. No creí que viajando un verano a visitar a mi viejo tio abuelo a un aburrido pueblo alejado de toda civilización terminaría encontrándome con todo esto… un pueblo lleno de misterios, un demonio interdimencional con quien termine casándome y teniendo dos hijos aun siendo hombre y que por culpa de una loca originaria de una civilización que se supone es solo una leyenda con serios problemas de autoestima terminamos en una segunda edad del hielo…

\- ¿A qué viene eso?

\- El mundo no es como lo esperamos… o como queremos que sea – Dipper se sentó en una piedra – el mundo en el que vivimos es más extraño de lo que crees que crees, incluso más de lo que ahora ves. Y este mundo no es el único. Debes adaptarte a la vida que ahora vas a llevar…

No podía. Recordar el pasado dentro del mindscape me había hecho dudar de lo que estaba haciendo en este lugar… había gritado que no era un demonio ¿Pero en serio no soy un demonio? Desde que soy niño he tenido estos poderes, a pesar que me adapte a utilizarlo todo el tiempo, llegando a ser incluso algo normal en mi vida escuchar los pensamientos de otros, aun tenia miedo de lo que era.

Había tratado de evitar pensar en eso pero, al parecer, necesitaría entender quien era para poder derrotar a Leyna.

\- ¿Dónde esta Soul? – pregunté a Dipper.

\- ¿Soul?

\- Lo siento. Por ahora prefiero hablar con Soul acerca de esto…

\- Es curioso como Soul, quien creímos era nuestro enemigo al principio, es el único que puede ayudarte… Aunque entiendo porque es el único que puede ayudarte – suspiro poniéndose de pie – debe estar afuera. Por alguna extraña razón le gusta el frío.

No dijo nada más, salió de la habitación dejándome solo de nuevo. Vi la bandeja de comida que había dejado en el suelo, me senté cerca de la bandeja y tome el sándwich… necesitaba comer algo antes de decidir que iba a hacer con toda la información que acababa de recibir.

*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*

A veces olvidaba lo relajante que era flotar en medio de la nada. En su forma de demonio no tenia problema con las temperaturas extremas, aunque siempre había tenido preferencia por el calor su hermana siempre la había tenido por el frío. Las temperaturas en Atlantis eran un asco… si no estabas muriendo del calor cocinando huevos en la acera de las calles, te estabas congelando mientras patinabas en los canales de la ciudad. ¿Por qué recordaba su desastroza infancia junto a su hermana en esos momentos? Tal vez porque sabía que el tiempo se acababa.

\- ¿Se te ofrece algo, Ty? – pregunto tomando su forma humana nuevamente.

\- Necesito que me entrenes.

\- Si. Por favor, Soul-sensei, quiero que me haga el honor de convertirse en mi maestro, quiero que me entrene en el arte de dominar las artes demoniacas – hablo sarcásticamente caminando hacía Tyrone – Los niños de ahora han pedido la educación desde mediados del siglo XIX… ¿Sabes que cuando yo trate de pedirle a alguien que me enseñara a usar la espada me envió a recorrer todo el país para prepararle una la cena? Tuve suerte de ser un demonio…

\- Al menos no te quedaste calvo por entrenar tanto…

\- La regeneración como demonio es muy buena… pero tuve que forjar mi propia espada con una piedra que lleve a cuestas por todo el inframundo porque no podía teletrasportarme con ella…

\- ¿Estas tratando de decir que mi entrenamiento no será fácil?

\- Me estas pidiendo que te entrene para matar a mi hermana… la única familia que me queda para que rescates a la familia que nunca conociste ¿Para quién crees que es más difícil todo esto? Leyna… sigue siendo mi hermana a pesar de todo. Pero creo que soy el único que la ve como una niña malcriada que quiere la atención de todos, tal y como era cuando éramos niños pequeños…

\- No estoy tratando de salvar a una familia que nunca conocí…

\- ¿Entonces que buscas?

\- No lo sé…

\- Cuando tengas claro lo que buscas… ven a mi y te entrenare – dio un par de palmadas en el hombro del adolescente – ve a descansar… debes estar agotado por pasar cinco días en el Mindscape.

\- …

Soul camino hacía el interior de la cueva, al estar a unos pasos de la puerta se giro hacía Tyrone nuevamente.

\- Por cierto. Ten en cuenta que los héroes no existen… todos somos villanos a ojos de otros ¿Crees que si yo hubiera detenido a Leyna en ese entonces ellos no me verían ahora como el villano? Leyna era para ellos una amiga… pero todos me odiaban en ese entonces… y ella se hizo amar por todos… por eso yo era un villano y ella un héroe… ¿Ahora?

\- ¿Estas diciendo que nosotros no somos los "buenos" de la historia?

\- Piensa lo que quieras…

Se alejo dejando a Tyrone solo en mitad de la tormenta de nieve, tal vez Soul tenia razón… pero no quería ser un héroe, tampoco un villano… solo quería terminar con aquella historia de una vez por todas, si fuera del lado de Dipper, de Pacifica o incluso del de Leyna… ya no le importaba.

.

.

.

Miro a sus cómplices en la sala de las burbujas, sonrió al darse cuenta lo que eso significaba. El hombre rubio de ojos rojos y la mujer castaña, cada uno de ellos parados frente a la burbuja de Bill Cipher y Mabel Pines.

\- Parece que nos acercamos al final de esto – sonrío Leyna – espero que esten preparados para lo que se acerca. Phill… Rebeca…

\- Sabes que si rescatan a Bill Cipher yo desapareceré ¿no? – pregunto Phill girándose a Leyna – no eres la mejor separando consciencias.

\- Nuestra misión es que no rescaten a Cipher, Phill – respondió Rebeca.

\- Que fácil es decirlo para la mujer que no tiene nada que perder en esta batalla.

\- Ya lo perdí todo – frunció el ceño – desde que mi hijo se caso con Cipher… el nacimiento de Tyrone y Astrid marcó el final de todo este mundo, si puedo hacer algo para detenerlo lo hare.

\- Detenganse – suspiro Leyna caminando al centro de la habitación – ya que hemos revelado sus identidades secretas a la cuarta pared y ahora vienen los comentarios creo que podemos comenzar con nuestros planes.

\- Deja de romper la cuarta pared – gruño Phill.

\- Vamos… es el fin de nuestro mundo, no creo que a nadie le interese ya la cuarta pared – justifico con una sonrisa – y bien… a partir de ahora la verdadera historia da inicio.

 **Continuara…**

Hola gente hermosa del mundo mundial!

No andaba de paranda, estaba muerta :3 (?) jeje... ok no, creo que ya conocen mis excusas: universidad, tareas, practicas, vida personal... así que no es necesario dar excusas, pero les dije que no iba a dejar este fic sin terminar. Al final de su mundo le tengo un cariño extraño por la... temática que le he dado, así que no voy a dejarlo... aunque si voy a publicar una vez cada mil años aunque ya falten pocos capitulos.

Ahora. Gracias por todo su apoyo y continuar leyendo... son los mejores, creo que con este corto capítulo ya se revelan algunos de los secretos para llegar al final del fic, además de las identidades secretas de nuestros personajes misteriosos :3 a que nadie se esperaba esto (?) ok no... apuesto que ya muchos sospechaban de esto, después voy a aclarar porque describo a Phill como rubio y no como pelirrojo, así que si alguien comenta esto... eh... gracias por saltarte mis comentarios al final del capitulo, solo me toma 15 minutos pensar y redactar esta cosa... no te preocupes, estoy bien... siento tu cariño (?)

xD ok no. Gracias por leer, ya extrañaba escribir este fic, tal vez vuelva a desaparecer por bastante tiempo pero regresare con más capitulos y nos leemos pronto!


End file.
